Díaz Family Ordinary Days (AU)
by ravangel
Summary: La Familia Díaz se mudó debido al trabajo de Rafael a la Ciudad de Echo Creek, acompañado de su esposa Angie, su Hijo Mayor Marco y por supuesto de su Hija Estrella que su Familia que de Cariño la llaman Star, estos hermanos comparten una relación muy íntima lo curioso de todo es que Star es algo diferente a sus Padres y Hermano Marco, ella tiene el cabello Rubio y ojos azules.
1. Chapter 1

**Diaz Family Ordinary Days (AU) CH 1.**

There you got, Christmas Present, First Chapter and I must say, what a coincidence, this history begin in Christmas.

 **The Beginning**

Diciembre es una época de Felicidad donde las Familias se reúnen para celebrar sus tradiciones compartiendo con los seres queridos comidas autóctonas, bebidas alcohólicas, fuegos pirotécnicos en la Ciudad de Washington D. C. no es la excepción como cada año las calles están cubiertas por una Nieve tan Blanca como el papel, las luces y adornos Navideños decorando las calles principales.

Pero para una Pareja de Padres primerizos que acaban de tener su primer bebe no se encuentran disfrutando su noche buena debido a que su pequeño hijo de cuatro meses de nacido comenzó a toser fuertemente sin parar durante toda la tarde, preocupados por la salud de su Hijo salieron rápidamente de su Hogar.

Después de dos horas de revisión detectaron que él bebe solo tenía una pequeña obstrucción en su garganta, que termino con la preocupación de ambos padres.

"Muy Bien, Sr. y Sra. Díaz, el pequeño Marco se encuentra mejor" Dra.

"¡Muchas Gracias Dra.!" Angie.

Angie abrazaba al pequeño Marco quien los observaba con ojos curiosos ante la reacción de todos a su alrededor.

"Mijo, nos dio un Buen Susto" Rafael.

"No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, al parecer solo fue una pequeña obstrucción una vez que se extrajo dejo de toser" Dra.

Ambos Padres observan al pequeño Marco con ojos más tranquilos.

"Debo decir que estoy impresionada de que no llorara durante el procedimiento no es muy común" Dra.

"También durante el parto no lloro, hasta que el Dr. le dio unas nalgadas" Angie.

"Me preocupe mucho cundo no escucharlo llorar" Rafael.

"Muy Sr y Sra. Díaz solo le pediré que firmen estas hojas y después podrán irse a casa con su bebe" Dra.

Rafael toma los formularios que el entrego la Doctora y comienza a llenarlos mientras que Angie levanta a Marco a su hombro mientras lo cubre con lagunas mantas y pequeñas cobijas.

Una vez terminado el llenado de los formularios Rafael los entrega a la Enfermera que se encuentra en recepción, ambos toman sus cosas y se dirigen a la Puerta principal.

"Espera, Rafael olvidamos mi bolsa en la sala de espera" Angie.

"No te preocupes iré enseguida por ella tú y Marco vayan al carro" Rafael.

"No podemos hacer eso, las llaves están en mi bolsa" Angie.

"Ho, entonces esperen aquí" Rafael.

Con una sonrisa relajada vuelve a entrar, con dirección al consultorio donde atendieron a Marco, por su parte Angie se dirige a la sala de espera.

Antes de poder continuar la puerta principal se abre y una mujer alta de tez Clara con cabello de color plateado entra por la puerta cargando un pequeño bulto, parecía estar tambaleándose mientras caminaba, Angie noto a la mujer con un rostro más pálido de lo que debería tener una persona.

Ante esto Angie se acercó a donde se encontraba la Mujer, lo primero que noto fueron las sus ojos rojos, sus manos estaban completamente frías, se podía ver claramente que no podía dar una paso más.

"¡Enfermera! ¡Venga por favor!" Angie.

Preocupada por el estado de ella llama una de las enfermeras.

"Estarás bien, tranquilízate, todo estará Bien" Angie.

Angie le susurra a la mujer con la intención de tranquilizarla, la Mujer voltea a verla directo a los ojos Angie, unos instantes después le entrega el pequeño bulto que tenía en sus manos.

Angie duda al tomarlo por un instante pero al ver como la mujer parecía estar suplicando con sus ojos que lo tomaran, las dudas desaparecieron, al hacerlo la Mujer le sonríe enormemente y se desploma.

"¡Resiste Por favor!" Angie.

Las enfermeras llegaron rápidamente sin perder ni un instante revisan sus signos vitales, los paramédicos traen una camilla, al subirla corren en dirección a la sala de urgencias para revisarla.

Angie se mantiene parada viendo fijamente cómo se llevan a la Mujer a la sala de urgencias, una vez que se recupera del Shock de ver a la mujer desplomarse da un vistazo al pequeño bulto que el entrego y para su gran sorpresa es un bebe de piel Blanca y pequeño cabello color rubio, toma asiento para verla más de cerca para ver si se encontraba bien.

"Amor ¿te encuentras bien?" Rafael.

Angie reacciona ante las palabras de su esposo quien parece estar confundido al verla.

"¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?" Rafael.

"Un Bebe" Angie.

Rafael se sorprende mucho ante la respuesta de su esposa, antes de poder hacer laguna pregunta más la enfermera se acerca a ellos, para saber más detalle de la Mujer que llego, Angie les cuenta de lo que sucedió del momento en que se encontró con ella en la entrada y de cómo le entrego un bulto con un bebe en su interior.

Tanto la enfermera como Rafael esta sorprendidos al saber que Angie se encuentra cargando un bebe, La enfermera le pide que se la entregue para poder revisarla.

Angie dudo si debería entregar un bebe que le fue entregado a cuidar, La Mujer le había sonreído confiándole él Bebe a ella, en su interior no desea entregarla a nadie más que a la Madre esta responsabilidad callo sobre Angie, así que se negó a entregarlo.

Después de un largo periodo de deliberación y situación entre ellos e incluso llamaron a los guardias para hacerla entrar en razón, pero nada parecía cambiar de parecer, pasaron al menos un par de horas sin éxito alguno, sino hasta la intervención de la Dra. Que los había atendido a Marco hablo con ella pudo entregar al Bebe pero con la condición que Angie permaneciera cerca del Bebe.

Angie en este momento se encontraba atas de un virio observando al bebe quien estaba en una incubadora rodeado de enfermeras y la Dra. que los había atendido previamente, haciendo varias pruebas.

"Toma" Rafael.

Angie observa a su esposo de Reojo quien le está entregando un café caliente.

"Gracias" Angie.

Angie toma el café y le da un pequeño sorbo.

"Si gustas puedo cargar a Marco" Rafael.

Durante todos estos eventos Angie ha estado cargando a Marco.

"No, Estoy bien con el" Angie.

Rafael solo asiente ante esto, debido al encuentro que tuvo con la Mujer Angie no ha podido librarse del sentimiento que el provoco sostener a ese bebe, lo cual no quiere separarse de Marco en este momento.

"Amor, sé que está preocupada pero no debe sobre exigirte tanto" Rafael.

Angie no responde a su esposo únicamente mira a Marco en sus brazos y luego al Bebe que se él fue entregado.

Enseguida la Dra. sale del cuarto.

"¿Cómo esta él Bebe?" Angie.

"Se encuentra bien, no parece haber sufrido alguna hipotermia o infección alguna" Dra.

Angie respira de alivio al saber esto.

"Lo increíble de todo es que La Bebe tiene solo algunas horas de Nacida todavía tenía gran parte del cordón umbilical pegado a ella" Dra.

"Ho Dios" Rafael.

Angie cubre su boca con su mano libre.

"No sabes nada más a parte de la Bebe revisaron otras clínicas mas pero no hay registro de una Mujer que diera Luz con las características de ella, lo único que podemos hacer que todo salga bien en la sala de Emergencias para saber más del caso, si me disculpa iré a reportar el alta de la Bebe" Dra.

Angie y Rafael toman asiento en una de las bancas, la Dra. se retira del lugar dejando a la pareja sola.

xxxxxxx

"Sr y Sra. Díaz"

Ambos son llamados por uno de los Dres. que se encontraban en la sala de Emergencia.

"¿Cómo se encuentra ella?" Angie.

Eso fue lo primero que desea saber en este momento, El Dr. observa a los dos directos a los ojos, después de dar un pequeño respiro responde a la pregunta.

"Me temo decir que la Mujer no lo logro" Dr.

Angie suelta la taza de café que llevaba en su mano, después abraza a Marco con ambos brazos, comienza a entristecerse y pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, Rafael se acerca a ella abrazándola para calmarla.

"Lo siento Mucho" Dr.

Angie voltea a donde se encontraba a la Bebe.

"¿Qué p-pasará con la Bebe?" Angie.

Su voz se quiebra mientras habla.

"Primero se hará una investigación de la Madre, La policía vienen en camino, además ellos quedan tomar su testimonio y por ultimo si no se encuentra al padre u otro familiar será puesta con servicios infantiles y posteriormente en adopción" Dr.

Cierto tiempo después La policía llega con ellos tomando el testimonio de como llego la Mujer, Angie les explico cómo fue que se presentó la situación, los policías toman nota de las palabras de ambos.

xxxxxxxx

"Muy Sr y Sra. Díaz si necesitamos algo más los llamaremos" Policía.

Uno de los policías dijo mientras se aleja de ellos caminando en dirección a la sala Médica.

Angie se encuentra observando a la pequeña Bebe al otro lado del vidrio, sus rostro parecía que estaba a punto de quebrarse, Rafael observa a su esposa con la misma tristeza.

"Adoptémosla" Rafael.

Angie es sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de su esposo.

"Si nadie viene a Buscarla, nosotros la Adoptaremos" Rafael.

"P-Pero Rafael t-tenemos a Marco. . . " Angie.

"No debes preocuparte de eso, además dijimos que queríamos otro más cuando Marco sea Mayor y es cuatro meses mayor para ello" Rafael.

Angie solo le sonríe a su esposo.

"¡Hagámoslo!" Angie.

xxxxxxxx

Después de unas dos semanas Nadie reclamo a la Bebe a pesar de los intentos de las autoridades en consecuencia a ello, Servicios infantiles tomo custodia de la Bebe, pero Angie y Rafael ya estaban un paso adelante a ellos, previamente habían hecho el papeleo correspondiente dándoles la prioridad antes que podrían llevarse a la Bebe, concediéndoles la adopción sin ningún problema alguno.

"Muy Sr y Sra. Díaz a partir de este momento la Bebe estará bajo su cuidado"

La encargada de turno en el Hospital de los Servicios Infantiles les entrega su acta concediéndoles la Plena custodia del Bebe.

"¡Gracias!" Angie.

Angie Grita de Felicidad mientras sostiene a la pequeña en sus Brazos, Rafael por otra parte está cargando a Marco.

"¡Marco! ¡Mira a tu pequeña Hermana!" Angie.

"Salúdala Mijo" Rafael.

Ambos padres acercan a los dos Bebes para que puedan ver fijamente, Marco mantiene su vista frente al otro bebe de ojos color Azul profundo, mientras que la Bebe Observa de igual manera al bebe de ojos color café chocolate.

La pequeña mano de Marco se acerca al rostro de la pequeña y en respuesta a esto ella lo toma también de su mano, al ver esto Angie toma a Marco de los brazos de Rafael abrazándolos fuertemente mientras da saltos de felicidad.

"Bien ahora deberían decidir el Nombre de la bebe para dar de alta en su registro"

Decía la encargada de la oficina con una sonrisa mientras toma un papel con las iniciales de formulario de registro de Nacimiento.

"Cierto. . . Un Nombre. . . " Rafael.

"¡Se exactamente cuál es el Nombre adecuado para ella!" Angie.

Angie interrumpe a su esposo.

"¡Estrella! ¡Estrella Díaz!" Angie.

"Estrella ¡Me encanta!" Rafael.

Rafael Abrasa fuertemente a su esposa quien está cargando a sus dos Hijos.

"Muy Bien Estrella Díaz será su nombre"

La encargada comienza a llenar el Formato alegremente muestras observa a los nuevos padres con su nueva Hija en brazos.

xxxxxxxx

Después de llenar todos los documentos salieron del Hospital con La bebe en sus Brazos, Rafael condijo al edificio donde tienen su apartemente, el edificio pare ser algo sesillo por el exterior el elevador es viejo, cuando se usa comienza a ser un ruido algo molesto una vez que llegaron al piso correspondiente Rafael toma la llave para abrir la puerta.

"¡Bienvenida a la residencia Díaz!" Rafael.

Gritaba de alegría mientras abría la Puerta del pequeño departamento el cual solo tiene un baño, una pequeña sala, pequeña cocina y dos cuartos uno de ellos es el de Rafael y Angie, el otro cuarto es el cuarto donde Marco duerme.

"¡Te va encantar! ¡Star!" Angie.

"¿Star?" Rafael.

"Es de cariño, es su nombre en Ingles de todos Modos" Angie.

"Muy entonces será Star" Rafael.

Angie toma a su nueva hija de los brazos de Rafael y junto con Marco comienzan a recorrer la casa de un lado a otro.

"Esta es la cocina, esta es la sala" Angie.

Decía mientras se encontraba caminado de un lado a otro.

"Aquí es donde Mami y Papi duermen" Angie.

Después se dirige al cuarto donde esta Marco.

"Este es el cuarto donde se Marco se queda. . . " Angie.

Angie inmediatamente entra en una realización.

"¡Rafael! ¡¿Dónde pondremos a pequeña Star?!" Angie.

"¡Cierto! Lo olvide estábamos tan ocupados con el papeleo que lo olvide" Rafael.

Rafael golpe su rostro con su mano en respuesta a su esposa.

". . . Rafael. . ." Angie.

Los ojos de Angie comienzan a entristecerse.

"No te preocupes por el momento podemos hacer que duerma con Marco la cuan es lo suficiente Grande para ambos" Rafael.

". . . " Angie.

Su cara esta triste, Rafael se acerca a ella colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

"No nos preocupemos, Mañana iremos a comprar las cosas necesarias" Rafael.

La sonrisa de Angie vuelve a su rostro al escuchar las palabras de su esposo.

"¡Ropa para Star! ¡Comida! ¡Juguetes! ¡Que emocionante!" Angie.

Para cuando terminaron de planificar las cosas que tienen que comprar mañana ya había anochecido, Angie se encuentra sosteniendo a ambos Bebes con una sonrisa enorme, mientras que Rafael le entrega dos biberones con formula preparada para alimentarlos.

Después de que los bebes terminaron de comer comenzaron a caer dormidos, una vez de asegurarse que esta dormidos Angie toma a los bebes y los coloca con cuidado dentro de la cuna, acostados uno enseguida de otro.

"Son Hermosos" Rafael.

Le dice a su Esposa mientras abraza a su esposa por detrás.

"Si, los más bellos" Angie.

Los dos mantienen sus vistas sobre los infantes, enseguida notan como Marco gira al lado donde se encuentra Star e involuntariamente parece abrazarla, por su lado Star parece estar devolviendo el abrazo, casi parecían como se acurrucaban uno con otro.

"Mis Bebes" Angie.

Angie se acerca a ambos y les da un tierno beso en sus frentes.

"Vamos a dormir Mañana será un día largo" Rafael.

Angie asiente y ambos salen del cuarto no sin antes activar el monitor de bebe que se encuentra cerca de la cama, mientras se retiran ninguno de los dos retira su ojos de sus hijos.

Pero antes de salir, Angie vuelve nuevamente a donde se encuentran dormidos Ambos Bebes.

"Sé que es tarde pero feliz Navidad Star y Feliz Navidad Marco, Mama siempre los cuidara" Angie.

Les susurra a ambos, nuevamente les da un beso en sus frentes y retirándose a su cuarto a Dormir.

A la Mañana siguiente Angie lentamente comienza abrir sus ojos al sonido del monitor de Bebe.

". . . Yo voy. . ." Rafael.

Decía entre sueños intentando responder al monitor de Bebe.

"Yo iré" Angie.

Responde a su esposo quien se encuentra cansado debido al papeleo que tuvo que hacer para la adopción de Star, Angie también se encontraba cansada pero el sonido de los bebes le daba energía y emoción al tener a su nueva Hija.

Con una sonrisa enorme se sale de su cuarto dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Marco y Star.

"Auuuu"

"Haaaa"

A oídos de Angie pareciese que ambos Bebes estuvieran pidiendo por atención o comida, de esa manera toma las dos botellas para poder alimentarlos, desinfectándolas en agua hirviendo.

"BuaaBa"

"HaaHaa"

Mientras espera busca la fórmula para los dos, una vez que los biberones estuvieran listos rápidamente comienza a preparar la formula hasta que quede bien mezclado.

"Haaaaa"

"Heebee"

Por ultimo coloca los biberones preparados en el microondas esperando a que estén completamente listos.

Tink. .

El sonido del Microondas termina el proceso, Angie saca ambos biberones y verifica la temperatura de la formula cuando comprueba que no está muy caliente lleva ambos biberones a la cuna.

"Heaaa"

"Eeeah"

"Tranquilos, Mama lleva su comida aquí mismo" Angie.

Angie se acerca a la cuna con dos biberones en mano, al acercarse queda sin palabras, lágrimas de Felicidad comienzan a brotar de sus ojos ante la hermosa escena que está ocurriendo frente a ella.

El Pequeño Marco está jugando con la Manos de la Pequeña Star alegremente y ella en respuesta comienza a reír a esto, pareciera como si estuvieran hablando entre ellos mientras están haciendo algún tipo de juego.

Angie contempla todo el tiempo la interacción entre ellos dos por el tiempo que duro, hasta que pidieron comida.

Angie los alimenta en brazos a ambos hasta que terminaran los biberones, posteriormente los coloca en el centro de la sala sobre una pequeña colcha, ambos continúan su juego por un buen rato, ante esto Angie comienza a preparar un desayuno para su esposo.

Varios minutos después Rafael se levanta y lo primero que ve al salir es los dos Bebes interactuando entre ellos, algo que le conmovió el corazón fuertemente.

"Hermosos ¿Verdad?" Angie.

"Preciosos sin duda" Rafael.

Rafael se levanta del sillón para darle un beso a su esposa.

"Estoy tan feliz por haberla Traído a casa" Rafael.

Angie asiente con el rostro mientras abraza a su esposo.

"Yo también" Angie.

xxxxxx

Una vez que Angie y Rafael terminan su desayuno preparan a los bebe para una salida al centro en busca de ropa para la pequeña Star, A marco le colocan un traje pequeño en forma de reno de color rojo con cuernos en la parte del gorro, mientras que a Star le colocan un traje de conejo color blanco perteneciente a Marco donde el gorro tiene unas orejas de conejo.

Una vez que encuentran el estacionamiento decir ir a la primera tienda donde se encontraba vendiendo ropa de invierno para bebes, Angie se encuentra cargando a Star mientras que Rafael está cargando a Marco, lo primero en su mente es encontrar ropa para niña, los primero en captar la atención de Angie fue un pequeño atuendo de conejo de color rosa de cuerpo completo.

Sinceramente ambos pensaron que le quedaría a la perfección, después buscaron más ropa invernal el maratón duro alrededor de al menos un par de horas, en este transcurso se eligieron atuendos con otras formas diferentes entre ellas con formas de unicornio de color Azul pálido con rosa, otro de un oso de color Café con orejas incluido en él, otro de un elefante gris con rosa, otro de un ratón color gris pálido ahí la lista continua en escalas.

De ahí se dirigieron a una tienda donde artículos de juguetes, eligiendo desde peliches de unicornio hasta, sapos, pollos entre otros.

Lo siguiente fue una pequeña mecedora individual para Star, de color rosa, silla para para llevarla en carro como en mano, caminadora en espera de que empezara a utilizar pronto.

Lo último fue un surtido Gigantesco de fórmula para bebe y pañales esto con la finalidad de evitar hacer compras en largo tiempo.

Una vez que terminaron de conseguir todo lo necesario se dirigieron a su Hogar con la finalizada de equipar todo lo necesario en el cuarto de Marco ahora compartido con Star.

Al llegar a su apartemente comienzan a realizar diferentes viajes de arriba hacia abajo, debido al hecho de la Gran cantidad de compras que realizaron, este proceso duro por lo menos más de una hora en lograrse una vez hecho el último recorrido Rafael comienza a subir la última caja de alimento para bebe.

"Rafael creo que olvidamos comprar la cuna para Star" Angie.

Rafael golpea su rostro en frustración por haber cometido mismo error.

"No lo puedo creer, me tropecé con la misma piedra otra vez" Rafael.

Angie se encuentra sentada en el suelo viendo a Marco y Star quienes están dormidos en el suelo sobre la misma colcha que había puesto en la mañana.

"Creo que no será necesario, ellos parecen estar muy felices cunado duermen juntos" Angie.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro responde a su esposo, Rafael observa a sus hijos felices mientras duermen pacíficamente el uno a otro.

"Cierto" Rafael.

A partir de ese momento Marco y Star compartieron Cuna durante su Infancia hasta crecieron lo suficiente para no poder dormir en la misma cuna.

xxxxxxxx

Esa Noche Angie comenzó a revisar su cuentas en cuestión de los gastos hechos hasta el momento, La ropa nueva de Star, la dotación de Pañales y Formula.

"Mmmm" Angie.

Definitivamente los números demuestran un alto gasto, más de lo normal, entre ellos agregar las consultas del pediatra el seguro solo cubre ciertas cuestiones, el resto es cubierto por ellos, contando extra que los Servicios infantiles los estarán monitoreando para ver el estado en el cual la Bebe se desarrolla, más presión al asunto.

"Mmmm" Angie.

Si la situación continua definitivamente tendrá problemas, Su esposo ha logrado mantenerlos con su trabajo en el museo National Portrait Gallery ayuda lo suficiente.

Angie a este punto debe terminar su preparación docente lo más pronto posible si desea poder mantener a su familia, lo último que desea es perder s su preciosa hija la cual acaba de llegar.

". . . " Angie.

Su vista la dirige a la habitación donde se encuentran Marco y Star dormidos, verlos la tranquiliza momentáneamente.

"Amor ¿Te encuentras bien?" Rafael.

Rafael mueve los pensamientos de su esposa.

"Rafael. . . Deberías estar dormido, mañana tienes turno temprano" Angie.

"Tú también deberías estarlo" Rafael.

"No puedo dormir" Angie.

Rafael observa los papeles sobre la mesa de la sala.

"No deberías preocuparte tanto por etas cosas" Rafael.

Angie cruza sus brazos en molestia de las palabras de su esposo.

"Si no lo hago yo, nadie más lo hará" Angie.

Su respuesta fue rígida e indiferente, sin duda está molesta.

"No me estoy refiriendo a eso" Rafael.

Rafael toma asiento en el sofá y abraza a su esposa con la intención de poder quitarle en enojo, ella por su parte lo abraza en busca de tranquilidad.

"Perdona. . . estoy preocupada. . . " Angie.

"Lo sé" Rafael.

"De momento podemos costear los gastos pero si seguimos de esta manera no sé si podremos lograrlo al final del primer mes del año nuevo" Angie.

"Podemos hacerlo solo tengo que pedir hacer más turnos y podemos hacerlo" Rafael.

"Si tan solo pudiera terminar mi docencia podríamos hacerlo mejor" Angie.

"Lo lograremos y tu terminaras tu docencia" Rafael.

"Rafael. . . " Angie.

Angie besa a su esposo tiernamente en agradecimiento por hacerla sentir mejor, de alguna manera él siempre se mantiene firme para todo tipo de situación con una sonrisa, lo cual le recuerda la razón principal por la cual lo ama.

"Está decidido, mañana hablaré con el Sr. Aníbal Álvarez y le diré que tomare al turno completo con él" Rafael.

"Si haces eso terminaras agotado" Angie.

"Sera solo hasta que termines tu docencia" Rafael.

"Pero. . . " Angie.

"Entonces podremos hacer nuestro sueño de comprar nuestra propia casa para nosotros cuatro" Rafael.

Con una sonrisa enorme y determinación fuerte lo declara directo a Angie.

Angie simplemente está feliz de poder contar con su esposo en cualquier situación sea mala o buena se mantiene con una actitud positiva a su lado.

"Espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras, porque esta mama se volverá la dueña de la casa una vez que obtenga su docencia" Angie.

Con palabras alegres se pone de pie mirando a su esposo y sonrisa fuerte.

"Ya lo veremos hasta entonces yo seré el hombre de la casa" Rafael.

"Es una apuesta, cuando yo obtenga la docencia seré la que tenga los pantalones en la casa y tu estrás a cargo de las labores del hogar" Angie.

"Es una apuesta, es más si mi nueva posición que obtenga mejor salario del que recibirás, tendrás que obedecer todas mis demandas como fiel esposa que eres" Rafael.

Rafael se pone de pie viendo desafiante a su esposa, por su parte Angie lo desafía con la misma actitud, después de mantenerse en silencio paro un par de segundos los dos se tomando de las manos en acuerdo mutua y aceptando la apuesta entre los dos.

"Haaabu"

"Heebeu"

Los bebes parecen haber despertado y comienzan una especie de conversación.

Angie y Rafael al escucharlo se dirigen inmediatamente al cuarto donde esta los Bebes, manteniendo la vista sobre la interacción sus dos Hijos, lo cual es parece totalmente adorables.

Xxxxxx

Continuara. . .

Xxx

I don't Know what happen Monday and Tuesday I was unable to public, but what the hell, enjoy first Chapter.

 **Once again Happy Merry Christmas and Happy Holydays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diaz Family Ordinary Days (AU) CH 2.**

* * *

Its back, second Chapter.

 **hina590** enjoy there is more coming.

 **Me:** Sorry I'm late, my computer get broke, just yesterday I was able to fix.

* * *

 **samyyaressi**

Feliz Navidad a ti tambien.

En cuento a tu historia va por buen camino, me ha gustado al igual que las otras, nos dejaste con suspenso eso es malvado xd

 **Me:** Love make people suffer. XD

* * *

 **KamenDoctor**

cute fic

 **Me:** :)

* * *

 **Guest**

No puedo esperar para que continúes con esta y las otras dos historias.

 **Me:** Yeah, here comes.

* * *

 **nancycrispin46**

fue tan lindo el capitulo. me gusto. fue triste lo de la mama de star. esperare la continuacion.

 **Me:** here, next Chapater.

* * *

 **allen Vth**

You know, I didn't read anything about cheek marks when describing Star and Moon, so am I to assume they're normal humans. Nor did you say anything about Moon's clothing, so not sure if she's from royalty or not.

Aside from that, loved the chapter and the focus on Angie and Rafael. They don't get much focus on stories, and that's understandable.

Awaiting the next chapter.

 **Me:** My idea it's mystery, i'm still thinking how to development.

* * *

 **Kevbray**

Gau muy buen comienzo drama, un poco de misterio y ternura per pasaron varios meses y : (con voz de Homero) donde está mi capitulo, donde está mi capitulo, donde está mi capitulo.

 **Me:** Homer, take a Beer and enjoy the next Chapter.

* * *

 **Grow up**

* * *

Han pasado 10 meses desde que Star se unió a la Familia Díaz, tanto a Rafael como a Angie les ha costado adaptarse a la pequeña Star, verdaderamente tiene demasiada energía, también es muy imperativa, en una ocasión Rafael le dio a probar un poco de Chocolate y le resultado la llevo a no parar de moverse todo el día.

En estos momentos comenzó a poder gatear, esto la lleva a recorrer toda la casa de un lado a otro sin parar incluso ha llegado meterse en un ocasión al canasto de la ropa o incluso poder llegar a las sillas, lo cual verdaderamente sorprendente.

Marco normalmente es muy tranquilo casi no hace mucho ruido por la casa, pero cunado Star va a un lugar, él la sigue sin importar el lugar o lo difícil que sea llegar, ambos son una pequeña pareja de problemas para sus Padres.

En una ocasión Star y Marco llegaron a estar en sima de la mesa del comedor, al ver esto Angie y Rafael casi se desmayan de la impresión, todo eso sucedió en tan solo un par de segundos, los Bebes los dejaron como es de costumbre en el pequeño corral de la sala.

Rafael fue a preparar los platos a la cocina, mientras que Angie terminaba de preparar la comida, para cuando ambos regresaron sus dos Hijos no se encontraban en el pequeño corral sino sobre la mesa de del comedor.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron ahí? Ninguno de los dos lo saben pero han tomado medidas antes esto, primero un corral más grande, entretenerlos con algunos peluches o juguetes, ponerles algunos programas en televisión para niños.

Todos y cada uno de ellos han fallado, no importa lo alto, divertido o entretenido estos dos Bebes se la arreglan para escapar de donde quiera que estén. Con el tiempo simplemente decidieron aceptar este hecho y adaptarse a esta nueva situación.

Algo positivo está sucediendo en la Familia de los Díaz, Rafael fue ascendido en su trabajo como Restaurador a Administrador en Cuadros y esculturas, lo cual conlleva mayor ingreso para la Familia, desafortunadamente esto lo aleja más de su sueño de Pintura y Escultura pero el dinero es necesario por el bienestar de su Familia.

Angie por otro lado ella por fin consiguió entrar a la Facultad para poder realizar su Maestría, esto le dará mucho mejores ingresos, pero por el momento su mayor atención esta es sus Hijos quienes están ahora mismo en la sala viendo la televisión.

"¿Hum?" Angie.

O mejor dicho estaban en la Sala viendo la televisión, al revisar alrededor los encuentra a los pequeños tratando de subir la cama de los sus Padres, Angie solo puede suspirar ante esto.

"¿Qué voy hacer con ustedes dos?" Angie.

"¿Gia?"

"¿Hu?"

"No se hagan los inocentes, bebes traviesos" Angie.

Rápidamente toma a los dos infantes llevándolos a la Sala nuevamente esperando terminar con calma la comida, después de todo Rafael no tardar en llegar.

Pero hay una manera infalible para Angie de poder terminar las cosas a gran velocidad e increíble eficacia.

Angie se acerca a donde se encuentra el pequeño reproductor, Música, presiona el botón para que la bandeja aparezca frete a ella y enseguida coloca el disco, una vez que vuelve a entrar al reproductor presiona play.

La canción empieza y con esto Angie se mueve más fluido a través de la Cocina con eficacia lanzando los platos a la mesa con infalible velocidad y precisión, caen en el lugar exacto sin ningún problema.

" I was cryin' when I met you, Now I'm tryin to forget you " Angie.

Luego se mueve con agilidad tomando las ollas de la cocina en la mesa y con la misma facilidad mueve las sillas para bebes al lado de ella y Rafael.

" Love is sweet misery " Angie.

Ahora regresa a la por los biberones con la intención de poder alimentar a Ambos mientras comen, también es hacer que duerman temprano después de todo Angie tiene que estudiar lo suficiente para la prueba.

" I was cryin' just to get you, Now I'm dyin' cause I let you, Do what you do - down on me " Angie.

Al término de las preparaciones Angie extiende sus manos al lado Izquierdo suyo y con ellas atrapa a Star quien por alguna nueva razón inexplicable e impredecible cae de techo.

Con otro movimiento ágil la coloca en su lado izquierdo y nuevamente vuelve a poner sus manos al lado Izquierdo para poder atrapar a Marco que por un impredecible afán de seguir su Hermana cae en la misma situación de Star.

Luego la coloca a los dos en las sillas y les alimenta con sus biberones y sin pensarlo ningún instante, Star toma el biberón y comienza a devorarlo con gran fuerza.

Marco por otra parte examina su botella un par de segundos luego de ver a Star quien está tomando el biberón el comienza a tomarlo con mayor cuidado a diferencia de su Hermana.

"Mis niños, Ustedes son tal para cual" Angie.

Como últimos toques comienza a colocar los guisos en la mesa.

"¡Amor, ya llegue!" Rafael.

"¡Hola Rafael!" Angie.

Angie recibe a su Esposo con un beso fuerte y apasionado sin detenerse.

"¡Gia!"

"¡Huu!"

Ambos se detienen al escuchar a sus Bebes observándolos muy detenidamente, esto al mismo tiempo le provoca vergüenza, por esto repentinamente se separan y con una sonrisa enorme los toman lugar en la mesa.

Al igual que todos los días, igual que las tardes, incluso las noches esta es la rutina de todos días de la familia Díaz.

Esa misma noche Ambos padres han logrado poner a los niños a dormir Angie se dedica a sus estudios para su maestría.

"No te quedes mucho tiempo despierta" Rafael.

"Tranquilo Rafael, todo lo tengo controlado" Angie.

Angie le responde con una gran sonrisa.

"Después de todo es Fin de semana" Angie.

"Muy bien cariño descansa" Rafael.

Angie se prepara constantemente para cuestión de sus exámenes y clases, conseguir una maestría en docencia verdaderamente es complicado.

Lo peor de todas las clases son tomados en los fines de semana, debido a que mucho de los estudiantes mantiene su trabajo o vida personal.

Angie por supuesto no es la excepción ella estudia lo suficientemente fuerte para poder conseguir su Maestría, por tal motivo todas la noches estudia arduamente.

Para las 12:00 am Angie recoge sus libros y notas con la disposición para ir a dormir, pero no antes de darle un vistazo a sus Bebes.

Al igual que siempre ellos dos duermen apaciblemente casi pareciera que duermen abrazados, todavía recuerda aquella vez en que Rafael se llevó a Marco al parque que se encuentra a unas dos cuadras detrás de los departamentos, con la intención de tener un momento entre Padre e Hijo.

Mientras que Angie tendría un momento a solas con Star, minutos entre Madre e Hija, la idea era divertida para Angie, Star y Angie cocinando y cantando al ritmo de la música, riendo entre ellas, diversión, claro que todo era más que una ilusión del momento Star estaba todo el momento inquieta, cuando Angie puesto algo de música ella simplemente comenzó a llorar, cuando le ofrecía comida incluso dulces ella solo rechazaba con "Hum" por alguna extraña razón no parecía del humor y energía que suele llevar durante todo el tiempo.

Aproximadamente no más de 18 minutos Rafael regresa a la casa con Marco en brazos quien parecía estar inmóvil o mejor dicho en completo desinterés de su alrededor, un extraño comportamiento para él, normalmente siempre está mirando a los alrededores, cuando lo sacan a dar un paseo con ellos su visión siempre está en los alrededores, revisando cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante.

"¡Hui!"

"¡Gia!"

Al momento que Marco nota a Star su usual comportamiento regresa a la Normalidad al igual que Star su ánimo y disposición de jugar.

"Guh"

"Hau"

Al colocarlos juntos en el corral comienzan a tener lo que parece ser una conversación entre ellos, su comportamiento hace que pareciera como si no se hubiesen visto en varios días.

Desde entonces se aseguran de que estén siempre juntos.

"Buenas Noche mis Bebes" Angie.

Se acerca a ambos y les da un pequeño beso en sus frentes ante de irse a dormir.

* * *

Varias semas después, Angie recibe el correo como normalmente suele hacerlo, además más las cuentas y facturas llega una carta dirigida a Angie con cuestión de su Maestría al diciéndole del examen final de evolución en el cual debe de presentarse el Lunes a primera hora, Angie por supuesto salta de alegría, está la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

"¡Rafael ven rápido!" Angie.

"¿Qué sucede?" Rafael.

"Por fin llego, mira" Angie.

Entregándole la Carta Rafael da un pequeño vistazo en el cual aparece la sección en donde Angie ha sido aprobada en el cuarto, ahora lo único que tiene que hacer es presentar el Examen final y podrá recibir su título.

"¡Felicidades!" Rafael.

"¡Gracias!" Angie.

Rápidamente abraza a Angie y le da un tierno beso mientras la levanta entre sus Brazos.

"¡Debemos celebrar!" Rafael.

"¡Concuerdo!" Angie.

Angie toma a Marco y Star entre sus brazos, inmediatamente se dirige al cuarto de los bebes para cambiarlos para salir.

Angie y Rafael no suelen ir a restaurantes muy caros debido a su actual situación económica, digamos que tener dos Bebes como pareja se requiere mucho esfuerzo, atención, trabajo y mucha paciencia, No, demasiada paciencia.

Ante esto, toman camino al centro normalmente se acostumbra ir en vehículo, pero ellos es diferente, las caminatas son su desesteres de la semana, además ellos aman caminar.

Lo mejor de la situación ello solo tienen que caminar cuatro cuadras desde sus departamentos hasta llegar al lugar "Ben Chili's Bowl" barato y sobre todo muy rico, una vez que entrar siempre son recibidos por una Chica no mayor a 17 años, esta chica se llama Selene a pesar de tener un año trabajando ahí, ya reconoce a los clientes con más frecuencia.

"¡Bienvenidos Díaz!" Selene.

Con su usual sonrisa tiende a saludarlos alegremente.

"Hola Selene" Angie y Rafael.

"Hola Marco y Estrella" Selene.

Marco solo la observa sin decir nada, Star levanta sus pequeñas manos para poder tocarla sin éxito alguno.

"¡Son tan lindos!" Selene.

"Intenta cuidarlo y luego dime si siguen siendo lindos" Angie.

Angie lo dice en broma pero Selene lo niega con la cabeza.

"Soy muy joven para tener hijos así que pasa, bien, ¿Lo de siempre o quieren cambiarlos?" Selene.

"Lo de siempre, Selene" Angie.

"No en esta ocasión pediremos dosjumbo turkey dog y también Dos Shakes grandes" Rafael.

"Salen dos Dogs Turkey Jumbo y dos Shakes" Selene.

Ambos toman una mesa, una vez que sus órdenes llegan a ellos LA familia devora su comida, Star y Marco toman un pequeña papilla de papas preparada especialmente para ellos, esto no se vende en el Menú pero los trabajadores adoran a los dos niños, siempre les entregan algo especial y diferente al menú.

Marco es alimentados por Angie, sin problema alguno marco devora cada cucharada que se le ofrece sin ninguna queja por parte de él, mientras que Rafael alimenta a Star quien es muy anqueta al punto de ignorar la cuchara frente a ella y sus manos se convierten en su nueva cuchara.

Una vez que terminan de cenar ambos comienza a limpiar la Mesa en la que se encontraban, Selene y los demás trabajadores les dicen que dejen eso a ellos, pero para Rafael y Angie es más como una costumbre que no se puede quitar en ningún momento.

"Rafael será mejor que regresemos tendré que estudiar mucho para el examen del Lunes" Angie.

"No te esfuerces, después de todo es fin de semana y no tienes que ir a Curso el día de mañana" Rafael.

"Lo siento, me gustaría hacerlo después de todo es mi costumbre y no quiero dejar nada de lado" Angie.

Rafael suspira antes de darle una sonrisa.

"Solo prométeme que no te quedaras mucho tiempo despierta" Rafael.

"No prometo mucho, además ya me conoces" Angie.

Con una sonrisa coqueta toma a ambos niños en brazos.

De regreso a casa Rafael toma en brazos a Star mientras que Angie toma a Marco, Angie ama a sus dos Bebes pero si tuvieran que poner favorito sin duda seria Marco, no es solo porque sea su Hijo biológico, la razón es debido a una ocasión en la cual se encontraba cocinando la cena para Rafael, noto que Marco la observaba detenidamente, mientras que Star se encontraba viendo la televisión con ojos brillos, pero él tomo uno de los juguetes que se encontraban al lado intentando imitar sus movimientos al cocinar, al ver esto Angie no pudo evitar sentirse tan feliz al saber que su Hijo intentaba hacer los mismo que ella.

Rápidamente dejo todo en ese momento solo para abrazarlo.

"¡Mi pequeño es un cocinero profesional!" Angie.

"¡Guu!"

También Star estaba buscando un abrazo en el momento de ver como Marco recibe un y ella no lo tiene.

En el caso de Rafael su favorita es Star, esto debido a que en una ocasión cuando Rafael su libreta en el suelo Star se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacer ciertos garabatos con su lápiz, para cuando Rafael se dio cuenta inmediatamente trata de detenerla pero al ver lo que sus garabatos tenía cierta forma inusual, la cual si le pones atención es la apariencia es similar a una persona con rasgos faciales, desde entonces Rafael siempre trata de tenerla cerca y que la ayude con sus Futuras obras Maestras.

"Por cierto" Rafael.

Las palabas de Rafael regresan a la realidad a Angie.

"Ya que vas a ir al Examen el Lunes en la mañana ¿Quién cuidara a Star y Marco?" Rafael.

"¿De que esta hablando? Por su puesto tú lo harás" Angie.

"Eso no es posible, recuerda que mi trabajo hay mucha seguridad y los bebes están Prohibidos" Rafael.

"Rafael tienes que llevarlos contigo" Angie.

Parece estar algo molestan al saber que Rafael no puede o no quiere cuidar a Marco y Star.

"No es que no quiera es solo que no me dejan pasar con ellos" Rafael.

"Oblígalos" Angie.

"Amor" Rafael.

Angie toma a Star de los Brazos de Rafael mientras camina por delante de él.

"Bien entonces lo llevare conmigo al Examen" Angie.

Rafael se pone enfrente de ella.

"E-Espera eso te causaría problemas" Rafael.

"No habrá ningún problema" Angie.

Cuando Angie se encuentra en ese estado suele ser muy obstinada y cabeza dura, incluso hubo una ocasión en donde dijo que no quería esperar mucho en la sala de parto en espera de Marco y de alguna milagrosa adelanto el parto lo cual hasta la fecha los dotares siguen revisándola.

Realmente obstinada y una cabeza dura, Rafael simplemente sonríe en lo decidida que su esposa es tan Hermosa en esos momentos.

"Escucha, no puedes hacer tal cosa sin que te cause problemas, al igual que a mí, me causaría problemas" Rafael.

"¿Entonces?" Angie.

"La única cosa que podemos hacer es. . ." Rafael.

Rafael hace una pequeña pausa mirando en dirección opuesta al Parque.

". . ." Angie.

Angie inclina su cabeza al intentar descifrar lo que su Esposo le esta sugiriendo.

". . . Dejarlos a un cuidado. . . más profesional" Rafael.

". . ." Angie.

Repentinamente un flash de revelación llego a su cabeza, sus ojos se abren de la impresión, lo cual le da la respuesta de lo que intenta sugerir su esposo.

". . .No. . . No, no, no, no, no, no. . ." Angie.

Rápidamente Angie se dirige al departamentito donde se encuentran viviendo, sin esperar a Rafael.

"Amor" Rafael.

Inéditamente Rafael la alcanza intentando convencerla.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" Angie.

"¿Qué otra opción hay?" Rafael.

"No, No, No. . ." Angie.

Angie entra al edificio de donde viven.

"Al menos escúchame" Rafael.

Ahora ambos están en el elevador

"Se razonable solo será por esta vez" Rafael.

"No, no, no, no, no" Angie.

"Solo será ese día" Rafael.

Ambos salen del elevador.

"No, no, no y No" Angie.

Para cuando la discusión llego a este punto ambos se encontraban en la entrada del departamento.

"Me niego a que dejar a mi Marco y mi Star al cuidado de alguien más, además pueden ser un psicópata disfrazado de cuidador" Angie.

"Es una Guardería con muy buena reputación" Rafael.

"No me importa" Angie.

Angie entra al departamento pateando la puerta con tal magnitud de fuerza, la cual se abre lentamente sin mucho esfuerzo, con ambos bebes en manos se dirige a su cuarto cerrando con llave detrás de ella.

"Ahora tengo que reparar la puerta de la entrada" Rafael.

En este punto es necesario darle espacio a Angie cuando ella se pone así es difícil poder dejarla, la última vez que intento hacerla entrar en razón tuvo mucho que lamentar incluyendo los muebles de la sala hasta el hecho que tuvo que pasar un par de días sin que ella le preparara el almuerzo.

Para las 10 de la Noche Angie abre la puerta del cuarto, sobre su cama Star y Marco se encuentran dormidos muy cómodamente.

Angie se encuentra sentada al borde de la cama viéndolos fijamente, Rafael entra y toma asiento al lado de ella.

"Sé que no te gusta que nadie cuide de ellos, pero esto es muy importante para ti" Rafael.

"Ellos son más importantes que ese examen" Angie.

Rafael también dirige su vista ante sus dos Bebes.

"También para mí, dejaría mi trabajo si se trata del bien de ellos" Rafael.

Angie y Rafael se abrazan sin separar la miradas de ambos Bebes.

"Pero también tenemos que asegurarnos de que nada le falte" Rafael.

"Has sacrificado tus sueños de ser Pintor y Escultor" Angie.

"Tú te desvelas para poder conseguir tu Maestría y poder conseguir un buen trabajo" Rafael.

Sin duda ambos han hecho mucho por los bebes, cada die se esfuerzan esperando poder darles una vida donde no tengan que sufrir mucho como ellos lo han hecho.

"Lo haré" Angie.

Rafael la mira a los ojos al igual que Angie.

"Solo será por esta vez, después jamás dejare que vuelven a esa Guardería" Angie.

Rafael le sonríe.

"Por supuesto, además iré contigo para dejarlos" Rafael.

"Hecho" Angie.

Ambos comparten un beso largo.

Esa noche los cuatro durmieron en la misma cama abrazados entre ellos.

* * *

"Estos son sus biberones, este especialmente es de Star y este es de Marco, no los revuelva ellos sabrán cual es de cada uno" Angie.

De la bolsa que lleva cargando Angie saca los dos biberones mostrándole cual le pertenece a cada uno de ellos.

"Aquí están los pañales, a Marco le pertenecen estos si les pone otros no dejara de estar gruñón todo el día, estos de Star son muy flexibles ya que ella tiene a moverse mucho" Angie.

Nuevamente de la Maleta le muestra los pañales de a quien le pertenecen cada uno.

"Siempre téngalos juntos, si se separan estarán inquietos y lloraran, estos dos nunca se separan por ninguna razón ¿Me entiende?" Angie.

". . . Si"

Rafael y Angie se encuentran dentro de la Guardería, la encargada del grupo donde estarán Marco y Star, esta algo sobresaturada debido a la gran cantidad de información sobre los Bebe.

"Tranquilízate, Amor, ella sabe lo que hace" Rafael.

"Lo sé, Lo sé, Lo sé, solo que mis Bebes. . . " Angie.

Angie es interrumpida por la encargada del grupo, en su gafete tiene el nombre de Nicole.

". . . No tiene de que preocuparse Sra. Díaz llevo 6 años cuidando Bebes, créame que se tratar cualquier tipo de bebes incluso los más inquietos" Nicole.

"Lo vez, todo estará bien, ahora vámonos o llegaras tarde a tu Examen" Rafael.

"Mmm" Angie.

Angie sigue abrazando a Star y Marco sin dar la mínima señal de dejarlos ir.

"¿Amor?" Rafael.

"Mmm" Angie.

Los ojos de Angie observa a los dos Bebes y luego a su esposo, para terminar a Nicole, que es una chica más joven que Angie probablemente esté en sus 21 años, su ojos son verdes así como su cabello es negro, delgada y sin duda no tiene Hijos.

"Sra. Díaz" Nicole.

Nicole se acerca a Angie para poder tomar a Marco y Star, sin embargo Angie no parece soltarlos, de hecho parece abrazarlos con más fuerza.

Ante esto Rafael suspira, con cuidado se acerca a Angie y toma los bebes de sus manos para entregarlos a Nicole.

"Ha" Angie.

Angie pareciera como si hubiese perdido su corazón, sus ojos comenzaron a sacar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos y su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

"Hau"

"Hum"

"Los dejamos a su cuidado, con su permiso, Nos vemos después Mijo y Mija" Rafael.

Rafael se acerca a ellos y les da un beso en sus frentes, Angie se acerca para darles el mismo beso, luego es jalada por su Esposo.

"¡Agu!"

"¡Wha!"

"No teman, su Mama y Papa regresaran más tarde por ustedes vengan los llevare a conocer el resto" Nicole.

Nicole lleva ambos bebes en brazos al interior del grupos pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar como las puertas de la entrada se abrieron con fuerza, al voltear, observa como la Sra. Díaz se dirige a donde esta ella con lágrimas en sus ojos sin duda parece que está sufriendo mucho.

"¡Me retracto! ¡Quiero a mis Bebes!" Angie.

"¡Amor, por favor se hará más tarde para ambos!" Rafael.

Rafael Jala con fuerza a Angie a la salida, pero ella se aferra a cualquier cosa con la intención de no abandonar el edificio sin sus Bebes.

"¡Noooo!" Angie.

"¡Solo será por cuatro Horas!" Rafael.

"¡Aaag!"

"¡Uhmm!"

Ambos bebes comienzan a llamarla y en respuesta Angie se aferra con más fuerza para no irse sin los bebes, después de unos minutos de forcejeo Rafael logra hacer que se vayan con gran esfuerzo y ayuda de los Guardias.

Todos los presentes observaron pasmados e incluso impresionados sobre semejante exhibición de amor Maternal, tanto los encargados como los Guardias que le costó trabajo poder hacerla entrar en razón.

Esa fue una gran impresión dejada por Angie y Rafael.

* * *

"Sé que no es fácil pero debes de concentrarte en tu examen" Rafael.

". . . Marco. . . Star. . . " Angie.

"Amor" Rafael.

Mientras conducen Rafael tarta de animar a su Esposa quien tiene un enorme Shock por dejar a sus Hijos, pero nadie podría culparla después de todo ella nunca se separa de ninguno de los dos incluso le envía cada 10 minutos mensajeas a Rafael para saber el estado de Star y Marco mientras esta el Curso, todavía no sabe cómo puede hacer algo así pero sin duda es increíble.

"Anímate" Rafael.

". . . Mi Marco. . . Mi Star. . ." Angie.

Rafael nuevamente suspira esperando que esto no le afecte en su Examen, minutos después llegan a su destino, Angie se baja del carro sin mirar a Rafael o mejor dicho sin mirar a ningún lado en específico simplemente camina como un zombi.

"Por favor que este bien" Rafael.

Rafael hace una súplica esperando que esto no le afecte en su gran día.

* * *

Devuelta en la Guardería Nicole, coloca a Star y Marco en medio de los demás Bebes esperando que socialicen entre ellos, anteriormente había tenido padres muy sobreprotectores, pero esto sin duda sobrepaso sus expectativas.

Una vez que Nicole coloca la bolsa que le entrego la Sra. Díaz se concentra en el grupo de Bebes estos Grupos suelen tener al menos 10 bebes pero el de Nicole solo tiene 6 esto es petición de ella, prefiere tener menos cantidad para dar un mejor cuidado a todos.

El cuarto no es de 10 metros por 13 metros, al centro hay un corral grande donde los demás bebes se encuentran jugando entre ellos, con algunos juguetes de plástico lo suficientemente grades para que los bebes no lo puedan comer por accidente, el piso y paredes esta acolchonadas, entrepaños altos con la intención de evitar que los bebes alcancen las cosas que sus papas les dejaron, también acolchonadas al igual que las mesas y sillas.

No por nada es la mejor guardería.

"Muy bien, ahora bebes vamos a. . . " Nicole.

Nicole nota que su grupo se ha reducido esto es debido a que los dos Nuevos integrantes han desaparecido de su vista, ella está segura de haber puesto a esos dos en el corral.

"Hum"

"Gha"

Al sonido de los bebes, Nicole nota que los bebes se encuentran en la fuera del corral pareciera que ambos están a punto de subir en el escritorio de Nicole.

"¿Cómo llegaron ustedes dos ahí?" Nicole.

Nuevamente toma a ambos bebes y los coloca en el corral pero esta ocasión cerca donde están los otros bebes.

Unos minutos después Nicole observa como Star y Marco evitan el contacto con los otros Bebes más pareciera que solo desean estar únicamente juntos, no es un comportamiento correcto esto podría causarles problemas de socialización.

"¿Hum?" Nicole.

En medio de su trance debido a sus pensamientos Nicole se da cuenta de que los bebes Marco y Star han desaparecido del Corral ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Ella estaba pendiente de ellos, pero en un segundo dejaron su vista.

"Wah"

"Wha"

Nicole se mueve a donde se escuchó el sonido de esos dos y para su gran sorpresa esos dos ahora están en su escritorio, Marco esta ensima mientras que Star se encuentra dentro de uno de los cajones, rápidamente Nicole corre para detenerlos, ya que Marco parece intentar ir a donde se metió Star.

Luego de recuperar a los bebes de semejante e inusual acción Nicole los devuelve al corral, luego regresa a su escritorio y comienza a recoger sus cosas, una vez que termina regresa a ver a esos dos bebes. . .

". . . No están" Nicole.

Nuevamente esos dos no están ahora han desaparecido, Nicole recorre con su vista todo a su alrededor y para su gran sorpresa estos dos están en los anaqueles, como llegaron haya es definitivamente extraño y desconocido.

"Hay no, hay no, ¡Hay No!" Nicole.

Al recuperarse de la sorpresa rápidamente salta para poder atrapar a Star y Marco quienes caen del Anaquel, haciendo una increíble deslizamiento a través del lugar logra su cometido salvando no solo a los bebes, sino también su trabajo y reputación.

"¡Haw!"

"¡Gaa!"

"¡¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes dos?!" Nicole.

Esto se volvió peligroso, nuevamente coloca los bebes en el corral, luego trae su silla para poder mantener la vista de esos dos para que no se vuelvan a comentar ninguna locura.

Su mirada debe ser sobre esos dos y ninguno más, esperando no perderlos ni un segundo.

". . . y se perdieron" Nicole.

Esto continuo en un periodo constante en los mas mínimos descuidos de Nicole, se metieron dentro de las maletas de sus padres, entraron a los archiveros en una delas esquinas, luego debajo del sofá de la enterada que por cierto no sabe cómo abrieron la puerta del cuarto, luego los baños, la sala de juntas, en otros salones incluso los demás encargados se los toparon ceca de la máquina de agua, los alimentos de todos los grupos quedaron arruinado debido a ellos.

Lo más aterrador de todo fue cuando Nicole los saco de la Sala de descanso hubo una explosión y enseguida fuego.

"¡Gya!"

"¡Huw!"

Mientras ambos bebes gritan con sonrisas angelicales en sus rostros Nicole simplemente tiembla de miedo ante estos dos Monstruos.

La única tranquilidad que encontró Nicole ese día fue a la hora de la merienda y la hora en donde los pone a dormir.

Lo cual solo fue momentáneo descanso antes de poder continuar con la tortura a la pobre de Nicole.

* * *

Angie se encuentra contestano con cuidado y precisión su examen, la idea de ella es acabar rápido para poder ir por sus Bebes, de alguna manera milagrosa puedo concentrarse, este examen tiene una duración de cuatro horas pero Angie se las ingenió para poder terminarlo en solo una y media hora.

Una vez que termino y se aseguró que todo estaba en perfecto orden entrego su examen, lo entrego al Docente, después de firmar su salida, sale corriendo del edificio en dirección a la Guardería.

Nunca había estado tanto tiempo separado de sus bebes, que en este momento solo quiere llevárselos con ella a casa.

* * *

Rafael por su parte se encuentra en la oficina revisando informes y procesos de restauración, sus compañeros pueden notar lo apresurado que esta por la manera en que transcribe y revisa todos los documentos.

Después de unos minutos a la Hora de comida, Rafael sale disparado en dirección al estacionamiento del Museo, una vez en su carro toma camino a la Guardería de sus Hijos.

En la mañana solo se estaba haciendo el fuerte, debido a que no quería preocupar a su esposa, ya que él tampoco quiere que nadie más que él o su esposa cuiden de sus bebes, así que durante toda la mañana estaba con ese deseo de ir por ellos.

* * *

Tanto Angie como Rafael llegan exactamente a la Guardería al mismo tiempo, por supuesto están sorprendidos de encontrarse.

"¿Bebes?" Angie.

"Bebes" Rafael.

Después de su comunicación mental ambos ríen al saber que ambos están muy preocupados por sus Bebes, Rafael sabía perfectamente que no puede evitar que Angie se mantenga preocupada por los ellos, por el lado de Angie esta algo sorprendida al ver a su Esposo con la misma cara de preocupación por los Bebes, ambos son incorregibles dicen una cosa y luego hacen otra completamente diferente.

Una vez que se toman de las manos entran al edificio.

"Puede, que este exagerando pero no me gusta dejar a Marco o Star con alguien desconocido" Angie.

"¿Incluso si son profesionales?" Rafael.

"¡Es mucho peor! Ellos podrían robar el amor de mis Bebes, Son muy Peligrosos" Angie.

"Creo que estas exagerando" Rafael.

"No" Angie.

Una vez que los dos entran, lo primero que notan es algunos de los Guardias se encuentran acomodando el sofá de la entrada, algunas de las encargadas están ordenando varios papales tirados por los alrededores, moviendo sillas, ciertamente este lugar estaba mejor ordenado en la mañana.

"¡Ha!"

Una de las Encargadas parece haber notado a ambos y sin decir nada más simplemente corre en dirección donde se encuentra el cuarto donde llevaron a Marco y Star, después de unos segundos la encargada Nicole sale cargando a ambos bebes, su cabezo esta desacomodado, su vestimenta parece estar completamente arrugada incluso manchada.

"¡Tomen a sus niños y llévenselos por favor!" Nicole.

Parece que está en completo estrés, se nota en todo su rostro.

"¡Son los Bebes más difíciles que he tenido en toda mi carrera!" Nicole.

Angie se molesta al escuchar las quejas de la mujer y los arrebata de las manos a Nicole, ante esto ella cae de rodillas del cansancio.

"Están ahí y de un momento a otro desaparecen. . . " Nicole.

Angie y Rafael se encuentran confundidos ante las palabras de Nicole.

". . . Llegaron hasta los entrepaños. . . " Nicole.

Rafael parece seguir confundido, pero Angie comenzó a entender lo que se refiere.

". . . Entraron a la sala de juntas y desacomodaron toda la documentación, Los baños se inundaron con ellos dentro del lugar, el sofá está en total desorden, irrumpieron en los otros grupos, explotaron una bolsa de las trabajadoras ¡Exploraron! ¡¿Como esos es posible?! Y por último comieron mientras tiraron todos alimentos para Bebes" Nicole.

"Lo siento" Angie.

Angie jala a Rafael para que ambos puedan escapar, pero no antes de pagar la cuota de estadía o mejor dicho dejarla en el mostrador y correr para evitar ser castigados.

"¡No vuelvan Jamás!" Nicole.

Esos fueron los últimos lamentos escuchados por la trabajadora Nicole.

* * *

"¿Estañaron a Mama?" Angie.

"Gua"

"Hah"

"Aww, Mama también los Ama mucho" Angie.

Angie abras con más fuerza a los dos pequeños que se encuentra cargado, desde el momento que se subieron al Carro se adueñó de los don Bebes sin la intención de dejarlos ir.

"Nunca podremos volver a esa Guardería" Rafael.

Rafael se está lamentando, él lo sabía cómo son los Bebes pero nunca paso por su cabeza de que las cosas explotarían como ¡literalmente! normalmente siempre están al cuidado de ambos.

¿Quién hubiese imaginado que las cosas saldrían de control?

"Mi Marco y Mi Star no volveré a dejarlos con nadie más" Angie.

"Amor, deberías estar preocupada de como Star y Marco se comportaron en la Guardería" Rafael.

"Ho, por favor, ellos solo quieren estar con Mama ¿Verdad?" Angie.

"Hablo enserio, son bebes y mira lo que provocaron ¿Qué pasara si hacen algo muy malo cuando sean mayores?" Angie.

"Si eso sucede, me asegurare de castigarlos y corregir su comportamiento" Angie.

"Lo dices como si fuese algo fácil" Rafael.

"Lo es, además ellos nunca harán nada de eso te aseguro de eso" Angie.

Con una sonrisa confiada y ojos firmes, hace latir el corazón de Rafael, su Esposa es sin duda la persona con más fuerza que él conoce, sin duda vuelve a caer enamorada de Angie una vez más.

"Entonces, estaré de tu lado y los corregiremos severamente de ser necesario" Rafael.

Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, lentamente se acercan para darse un beso, pero son interrumpidos por el sonido de una bocina de otro carro, indicándoles que avancen, ambos se perdieron por un momento.

Pero sin duda pase lo que pase siempre estarán juntos como Familia.

* * *

 **Bonus**

* * *

"Vamos Marco di Mamá, M-a-m-á" Angie.

"Ghu" Marco.

"Star di Papá, P-a-p-á" Rafael.

"Gha" Star.

Ambos Bebes miran a sus padre en confusión intentando comprender lo que están haciendo.

"Esto no parece tener ningún resultado" Rafael.

"No te rindas todavía es muy pronto para rendirse, además Marco está a punto de decir Mama" Angie.

"Amor, llevamos varios días intentando hacer que hablen, sin éxito" Rafael.

Han pasado alrededor de un año y medio desde que Star está con ellos, de acuerdo a un libro que Angie encontró descubrió que un bebe pueden hablar a partir de esta edad, desesperadamente Angie intenta hacer que sus dos Hijos comiencen a decir su nombre.

Pero hasta el momento no han tenido el menor éxito alguno.

"Hum" Marco.

"Wha" Star.

Esencialmente ellos no hablaran a menos de que lo deseen, dicho esto Marco no hablara hasta que Star lo haga y estar no lo hará hasta que Marco hable, es así como normalmente lo hacen.

Estos dos hacen todo juntos incluso el gatear, Marco no lo hizo hasta que Star comenzó a hacerlo, mientras que Star no empezó a comer hasta que Marco lo haga, prácticamente todo lo hacen de acuerdo al ver al otro haciéndolo.

Angie y Rafael saben perfectamente esto por tal motivo han intentado hacerlos hablar por separado pero no parece tener ningún resultado.

"No tiene caso, hasta que uno de ellos Hable el otro no lo hará" Rafael.

Angie simplemente los observa detenidamente su deseo hasta este momento es que sus Bebes digan Mamá.

"¡Hag! Con esa actitud no obtendremos nada" Angie.

Sin duda ella quiere escuchar que le llamen Mamá.

"Mi Marco y Mi Star me llamaran Mamá" Angie.

"Creo que tu objetivo cambio completamente" Rafael.

Sin decir nada más Angie se acerca Marco y comienza a jugar con él, provocándole cosquillas.

"¡Hwaa!" Marco.

"Vamos Marco, di Mamá, Mamá" Angie.

"¡Gyaa!" Marco.

"Vamos Marco, Marco, Marco" Angie.

Angie continúan jugando con Marco.

"Marcooooo" Angie.

"Amor deja a Marco. . ." Rafael.

"Maco" Star.

Angie y Rafael se quedan en un mini Shock al escuchar a Star.

"¡Maco!" Star.

Los dos saltan de felicidad al escuchar a Star llamar a Marco, Rafael es le primero en saltar y tomar a Star entre su Brazos.

"¡Eso es Hermosa! ¡Hablaste!" Rafael.

"¡Maco!" Star.

"¡Esa es Mi Star!" Rafael.

Angie por su parte se moleta un poco al saber que la primera palabra de Star no es Mamá.

"No te preocupes Marco, Star es solo Star" Angie.

Angie levanta a Marco del piso y lo coloca a nivel de Star, quien se encuentra en brazos de su Esposo.

"Sta" Marco.

Ahora Angie es la que queda en completo Shock.

"¡Maco!" Star.

"¡Sta!" Marco.

Durante todo el día los Bebes comenzaron a llamarse entre ellos, Rafael está feliz al saber que sus dos Bebes son capaces de pronunciar palabras, mientras que Angie se siente un poco triste al saber que ellos no la llamaran Mamá en un buen tiempo.

Pero mientras que estos dos comiencen a pronunciar palabras las cosas seguirán como normalmente.

* * *

Continuara. . .

* * *

 **One again, thank you for all the Reviews and follow all my Fanfics!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diaz Family Ordinary Days (AU) CH 3.**

* * *

Its back, Third Chapter. **hina590** enjoy!

* * *

 **Guest**

Muy divertido el capítulo ojalá publiques más rápido

 **Me:** No making promises, but I'll try.

* * *

 **Kevbray**

Jaja dios, me convenciste de no tener hijos. Pobre Nicole, sólo los dejaron cómo 4 horas e hicieron un desastre. Estaría bueno ver un capítulo al estilo de la peli "mira quién habla". Saludos

 **Me:** You and me both, I babysitting my niece for a week, its hell, trust me.

* * *

 **allen Vth**

You know, I'm surprised at how quickly Angie just adapts to the craziness, but what picked my interest, is how attached she is to her kids. Granted, I can understand it's just her maternal instincts kicking in, but the way it was portrayed and in the first chapter. I feel like Moon casted a spell on Angie.

Speaking of magic, I feel that Star is somewhat able to "deep dive", to a small extent to 'teleport' to places.

And that ending was adorable btw. Marco and Star saying each other's name.

 **Me:** Well, Angie really love bout Star y Marco, it's pure maternal instinct and I decide the road for this Fanfinc there will no Magic only normal Days only crazy Things and unusual events, after all that's the Point, I guess.

Anyway thank you for your reviews, I love to hear about you and for follow me.

* * *

 **Rath emblem**

¡Ahhhhhhhhh! Hay demasiada ternura ¡Me quema! "al lector comienza a escurrirle baba multicolor" ya estando serio, tu historia es realmente buena, cuando dijiste que iba a estar en hiatus star and jackie vs the forces of love me sentí un poco mal pero dijiste que iba a haber actualizaciones de tus otras historias por lo que quede con cara de " no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho"

 **Me:** What we need its love, Yeah! And don't worry **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love** will continue, soon, something it's been tell me to update, for a little while.

* * *

 **Rackno Warlord**

quick question, why is this in M-rated?

 **Mr. NBA**

Yo se porque esto es M, creo que el consejo de piensa mal y acertaras .e llevara por buen camino (?)

desvarios aparte, que fic mas adorable xD

 **Me:** Ok Boys, the reason for "M" it's because I'll would touch a sensitive points in the future chapters, that's the reason.

And no Spoiler XD.

And thank you. :)

* * *

 **F4M1LYGR1M3S-610.W4LK3R**

Qué linda y preciosa historia!

 **Me:** Thank you! Mate, you will enjoy what is coming.

* * *

 **We still grown up.**

* * *

Esto sucedió cuando Star y Marco tenían tan solo 4 años de edad, Rafael y Angie fueron llamados a la oficina del Principal, esto fue algo desconcertante para ellos sus Niños se han caracterizado por hacer desastres, pero se han comenzado a tranquilizar con el tiempo, aunque todavía quedan remanentes de travesuras que suelen hacer.

Ambos niños en este momento se encuentran en la sala continua a la Oficina jugando con un par de Bloques de colores con cubos marcados letras y números, Mientras que sus padres están frente a Dos Hombres.

"Sr y Sra. Díaz bienvenidos, por favor tomen asientos"

"¿Qué hicieron esta vez?" Angie.

Su voz suena con mucha preocupación.

"No es culpa de ellos, es solo que son muy enérgicos" Angie.

"Cualquier cosa que hayan hecho tomaremos responsabilidad" Rafael.

Sin duda quieren mucho a sus hijos tanto que están dispuestos a hacerlo que sea necesario para cuidarlos.

"E-Esperen esta ocasión no hicieron nada malo"

Ambos miran al Maestro en confusión.

"Esa no fue la razón por las que los llame el día de hoy"

Este hombre frente a Rafael y Angie es el consejero escolar, normalmente suelen ser llamados ante ciertos inconvenientes que suelen suceder relacionados a sus Hijos, involucrando al Principal y uno o dos concejeros.

Ya que ambos están frente a ellos lo primero que pensaron fue que sus dos Hijo hicieron algo, pero, al parecer no fue así.

"La razón por las que los llamamos hoy no es por algún problema, es por otro motivo"

El Principal toma la palabra.

"Verán es más un problema de comportamiento" Principal.

Esto deja más confundidos a Angie y Rafael.

"Lo que queremos decir es que sus Hijos presentan un problema de socialización" Consejero.

"¿A qué se refiere exactamente?" Rafael.

"Lo que intento decir es que Marco y Estrella Díaz son incapaces de relacionarse con otros niños" Consejero.

". . . " Angie.

Antes de poder decir algo más El consejero continúo.

"Durante su periodo de estadía con nosotros, reportes de todos los catedráticos han reportado, referente a actividades en grupos ellos dos suelen ahilarse, incluso en el receso ni siquiera conviven con algún otro de los Niños" Consejero.

"Bueno son un equipo muy unido desde que eran muy pequeños" Angie.

Angie trata de calmar la situación.

"Después de todo siempre han estado juntos desde el principio" Rafael.

Rafael agrega.

"Sr y Sra. Con todo respeto, el comportamientos de ellos es inusual, recomiendo que tomen sesiones con profesionales para investigar más acerca de su comportamiento" Consejero.

"No son niños normales" Principal.

Ante estas palabras tanto Rafael y Angie se molestan al escuchar que sus Bebes no son normales, para estos dos padres sus Bebes son los más Ejemplares, Tranquilos, Felices e incluso se atreven a decir que están llenos de Amor.

Marco siempre es muy tranquillo al igual que respetuoso, Amable siempre cuida de su Hermana sin importar nada más, Star es la Niña más alegre y positiva que está dispuesta a ayudar a su Familia, puede que siempre esté haciendo cosas muy peligrosas o diferentes, pero es obediente, amable y tierna.

Estos dos Hombres frente a ellos no saben nada de sus Bebes.

"Muchas gracias por sus consejos, pero son innecesarios" Angie.

"Tanto Star como Marco siempre están juntos y se cuidan las espaldas" Rafael.

"Ellos son buenos y cariñosos" Angie.

Ambos esta molestos, sin decir nada más se ponen de pie con la intención de ir por sus Bebes

Tanto el Principal como el Consejero se asombrados al ver como son ignorados, considerando las circunstancias.

"Esperen. . . " Consejero.

"Sr y Sra. Díaz esta es una situación delicada. . . " Principal.

Sin escuchar ninguna cosa más Rafael y Angie toman a sus Hijos sin decir ninguna palabra, día siguiente retiran a sus Niños de las instalaciones escolares para buscar un mejor lugar para poder inscribirlos.

A pesar de todas las dificultades, pudieron inscribirlos 3 días después en una escuela Pública.

Lo que dejaron pasar los adultos es el hecho de que estos dos Niños comenzaron una construcción un Castillo que la parecer tenía un estructura verdaderamente sólida, cunado los de Limpieza trataron de desarmarlos se sorprendieron de los asombrosamente bien unido que estaba.

* * *

Desde ese entonces han pasado 6 años desde que Angie y Rafael tienen a sus dos pequeños bebes, aunque llamarlos bebes no aplica mucho, ambos han crecido mucho, los dos caminan en ocasiones corren, juegan, mueven las cosas, destruyen o explotan cosas de manera muy inesperada.

En cierta manera se convirtió en la rutina diaria de esta pareja con sus dos Hijos, en Rafael mantiene su trabajo de Administrador en el museo con un ligero cambio que es un ascenso o descenso llevándolo a la área de registro y restauración de esculturas y arte, puede que no ganaba lo mismo pero ahora ya no se está alejado de su sueño.

Ahora Angie, milagrosamente consiguió su maestría, si preguntas ¿Cómo? Esfuerzo, dedicación y estudio arduo, logro su meta, pero también es el deseo de mejorar su estado de vida.

Lo mejor de todo fue cuando obtuvo su primera oportunidad en una escuela primaria privada, Spanish Education Development Center, impresionante, sin duda, su especialidad es Literatura e Historia.

Lo cual inicio la larga búsqueda por de un lugar para cuidar a sus niños mientras ambos tienen que trabajar.

Tuvieron que pasar por al menos 10 guarderías en Washington, con resultados similares a la primera Guardería, sea cual sea la razón siempre les sucede exactamente las mismas circunstancias, haciendo que estos dos hermanos se ganen una reputación en la zonas o distritos escolares, el tiempo que más duraron en uno de esta fue solo de 6 meses máximo antes de prohibirles la entrada, esa podría ser la primera vez que comenzaron a crearles un expediente a ambos Niños, según lo que Angie y Rafael apreciaron fue una carpeta con el grosos de un pequeño libro.

Sin contar el hecho de que Angie en cada una de las Guarderías todavía se negaba a dejar ir a sus Bebes.

Los misma Angie de siempre y ama su Esposo.

* * *

Los Díaz tienen una vida de completa tranquilidad, bueno casi todo el tiempo es así, debido a ciertos Hermanos que hace montón de ruido e incluso hacen algunos desastres.

Cierto tiempo cuando Marco y Star tenían 6 años de edad cierto incidente altero unas cuantas cosas.

Star y Marco se encuentran dibujando lo que a ojos de Angie parecían figuras curiosas pero para Rafael es "Arte" según sus palabras pero son solo niños.

"Niños ¿Ya hicieron su tarea?" Angie.

"Siiii" Marco y Star.

"¡Excelente!" Angie.

Normalmente los Padres no deberían confiaría de esta manera en las palabras de sus Hijos, pero estos dos nunca les han mentido a Rafael ni a ella, la prueba más evidente es que durante el periodo que han estado en la escuela han traído únicamente calificaciones con "A+" ciertamente es algo que la deja orgullosa.

Anuqué las únicas llamadas son cuando estos dos realizan alguna calamidad o cierto desastre al tratar de "investigar" según lo dicen de esta manera, "Solo queríamos comprobar si los inodoros podían explotar al hacer presión", ciertamente todos los Maestros estaban sorprendidos de como lograron hacer explotar todos los Inodoros de manera simultánea.

Normalmente esto cae en responsabilidad de los Padres, pero debido a que Marco y Star son estudiantes de Honor, ellos hacen al vista gorda, claro también es el hecho de que el Gobierno comenzó a aumentar los recursos a esta escuela desde que estos dos Hermanos asisten a ella.

Las reparaciones son costeadas completamente, también llamaron a un intendentes que evaluaban los daños, ya que le parecía completamente extraño que cada mes reportaran estos casos, además cuando el Director le explico la situación, él no podía creer que solo dos niños de 6 años son capaces de hacer algo tan inverosímil.

Recordarle le provoca un poco de culpa a Angie, por eso en compensación ella le ayuda en eventos escolares, pero dejando todo de lado, mientras sus Niños estén felices y sanos es más que suficiente para Angie al igual que Rafael, una vez que Angie termina de colocar la última hoya con la comida.

"Niños es hora de comer" Angie.

"Papa, no ha llegado todavía" Star.

"No hay problema, podemos adelantarnos, después de todo fue a comprar algo necesario" Angie.

"¿Otra figura extraña?" Marco.

Su voz en seria cuando se trata de las estatuas que suele comprar Rafael para su colección.

"¡No ho! ¡Es Arte Marco!" Star.

Star defiende a su Padre.

"No se come o hace algo" Marco.

Marco no entiende el ¿Por qué? Su Padre compra algo que no tiene una utilidad en la casa, lo demás a eso lo considera innecesario.

"Yo no compraría cosas que no sirvan para un propósito o que tenga al menos un propósito" Marco.

" _Me pregunto, Si dirás lo mismo cuando comiences a interésate en comprar revistas de Chicas_ " Angie.

Eso quisiera poder decirle pero aún son muy pequeños, a su punto de vista.

"¡Son Lindas!" Star.

Star levanta la voz en protesta de Marco ya que le agradan mucho las estatuas que compra su papa.

"No lo son" Marco.

"¡Lo son!" Star.

Estos dos de alguna manera encuentran una razón para poder discutir, realmente lo adoran, esto lo puede ver en sus pequeñas sonrisas que se forman en sus rostros cuando comienzan.

"Niños. . ." Angie.

Bank!

Antes de impedir que sus Dos Hijos comiencen a discutir, la puerta del frente se abre fuertemente, al mirar en esa dirección observan como una Caja Grande y Larga pasa la puerta.

"¡Familia, llegue!" Rafael.

"¿Papa?" Star y Marco.

Rafael se encuentra empujándola con una sonrisa de par en par, Angie al ver la caja da pequeños saltos de felicidad y rápidamente ayuda a su Esposo.

Mientras tanto Marco y Star están algo confundidos al ver semejante tamaño de caja.

"¿Qué es eso?" Marco.

Marco fue el primero en preguntar sobre lo que es esa caja.

"Dha, es una caja ¿No lo vez?" Star.

"Me referido lo que hay dentro de la Caja" Marco.

Ambos de inmediato cambian su manera de actuar y miran a su Padres con cierta curiosidad e intriga.

Angie y Rafael se quedan en tiesos por un momento, puede que sean Niños pero ambos son demasiado despiertos que a veces les cuesta creer tan solo tienen 6 años de edad.

Pero sus sospechas son correctas, en efecto Ambos Padres tienen un plan en especial.

"Bueno, esto es su nueva base para su cama" Rafael.

"Pero nuestra cama todavía está bien" Star.

Star comienza a sospechar que traman algo.

"No digan eso, solo es para que ustedes tengan más espacio al dormir" Angie.

"Nuestra cama tienen suficiente espacio" Marco.

He ahí la razón de todo esto, la palabra "Nuestra" es la que sus Hijos suelen usar las mismas cosas entre ellos mismos.

Parece que Marco intenta descifrar sus expresiones faciales de su Padres, lo cual es muy bueno en ello, esto es muy bueno siempre y cuando las personas le mienten, es una excelente habilidad para alguna situación a futuro, pero ahora no es un buen momento para usarlo, Star parece comenzar comprender lo que Macro intenta hacer y al igual que él ella también comienza a ponerse seria, los dos voltean sus miradas entre ellos para luego mirar a sus Padres fijamente.

Rafael y Angie se miran el uno al otro ates de poder responder, después de reflexionarlo con sus ojos, sus miradas vuelven al de sus Hijos, Rafael lleva la caja al cuarto donde duermen Marco y Star.

Ahora es el momento de la verdad.

"Niños hay algo que tenemos que decirles y es importante que entiendan" Angie.

Star y Marco inclinan su cabeza en confusión.

"Pronto podrían llegar a una edad en la cual ustedes necesiten su espacio personal" Angie.

"Nuestro cuarto es nuestro espacio personal" Star y Marco.

Nuevamente esa palabra "Nuestro" es clave en toda esta conversación, además, siempre sorprende a ambos Padres el hecho que estos dos pareciera que pueden leerse la mente.

"Lo que su Mamá y yo tartanos de decirles es ya es hora de que empiecen a dormir en camas separadas" Rafael.

Tanto Star y Marco abren sus ojos de sorpresa, al escuchar esta declaración de sus Padres.

"¡¿Ha?!" Marco y Star.

Ciertamente esto es lo ha estado sucediendo hasta este momento, ambos han dormido juntos desde que son Bebes, también comparten las mismas playeras o pantalones, incluso sus propios juguetes, libros para colorear, todo parecía totalmente tierno al principio, pero con forme comenzaron a crecer, podría presentar un problema a futuro esto comenzando cuando en su etapa de pubertad, puede que este sea el único inconveniente, pero no es la razón principal, ellos se bañan juntos incluso en esta edad y al parecer no parecen querer dejar de hacerlo.

Lo preocupante para Angie fue cuando en una ocasión en la cual se bañaban juntos, ella alcanzo a escuchar cosas como "No toque ahí me haces cosquillas" o "Hazlo despacio" incluso "Se siente muy bien".

Ante esta preocupación en mente, Angie y Rafael, han tratado de hacer que ambos se separen aunque sea un poco, este poco esperaban que fuera el dormir con Camas separadas para iniciar.

Por tal motivo la nueva cama será de dos pisos con colchones individuales, pero obviamente no están felices al saber esto.

"P-Pero ¿P-Por qué?" Star.

"N-Nosotros siempre dormimos J-Juntos" Marco.

Estos es algo extremo, ambos niños tiemblan de nerviosismo o miedo depende de cómo los vean las personas, sin embargo Angie y Rafael tienen que hacerlo, esto debido al hecho de que Marco solía dormir con un playera de resaca color Celeste con la palabra "Sleep" con sus bóxer corto, Mientras que Star solía dormir con una blusa me mangas muy cortas mostrando mucho por debajo de sus hombros y con solo su ropa interior, puede que no necesite ningún Bracier de momento pero pronto tendrá que hacerla usarlo debido a que poco a poco comienzan a crecer su pecho, además, Duermen abrazados, cuando ambos Padres los ven en las mañanas, parecieran ver a una Pareja de recién casados.

El punto de quiebre para decir esto fue demasiado lejos y por el cual decidieron hacer este movimiento, fue cuando recientemente ambos Niños comenzaron a dormir sin usar ninguna blusa o playera, únicamente con su ropa interior y por supuesto abrazados, incluso pidiendo una explicación, ellos simplemente dijeron "Hacia mucho calor" sabiendo que tienen aire acondicionado en el cuarto.

"Niños, habrá un momento en sus vidas en la que crecerán y desarrollaran ciertos intereses" Angie.

"Además sus cuerpos comenzaran a presentar cambios fuertes, lo cual causaría incomodidades entre ustedes" Rafael.

Star y Marco todavía están envueltos en el Shock de las palabras de sus Padres.

"Si esto se trata sobre el "Bracier" que decías el otro día, lo usare ¿Ok? ¡Así que no nos separes! ¡No puedo dormir sino abrazo a Marco! ¡Incluso usare una piyama!" Star.

Star fue la primera en reaccionar para luego arrodillarse y jala la Falda de su Madre con fuerza mientras suplica.

"Si se trata sobre que duermo únicamente con solo con mis bóxer ¡Conseguiré una piyama de cuerpo completo al igual que Star! ¡No puedo dormir sin Estrella! ¡Incluso dejare los Chocolates!" Marco.

Marco se arrodilla igual que Star y comienza a jalar el pantalón de su Padre.

Definitivamente esperaban quejas o molestias pero nunca imaginaron que la situación será así de grave.

"Niños" Rafael.

"¡Incluso dejaremos de poner comida con alto contenido de grasas en sus lonches!" Star y Marco.

Ambos niños suplican mientras siguen arrodillados.

"Niños. . . Esperen ¿Qué?. . . " Angie.

Ante la increíble revelación de ambos Niños, Angie y Rafael comienzan rápidamente a preparar la Cama Doble, a pesar de todo el forcejeo, suplicas, llantos y gritos, ellos continuaron.

Ahora Angie entiende el ¿Por qué? Comenzó a subir de peso durante estos meses, incluso Rafael ahora sabe la razón de su creciente estómago.

Ambos deberán hacer mucho ejercicio de ahora en adelante y también castigar a su Hijos por semejante Travesura.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo lista la cama doble, ambos "convencieron" a los dos Niños con mucha dificultad de poder aceptar su nuevo cambio en sus sueños.

Concretamente les costó al menos 5 horas poder convencerlos hasta que los dos accedieron, no de manera muy amable, ahora Marco duerme en la Parte de abajo, mientras que Star duerme en la parte de arriba.

Esto se decidió con una desconcertante despedida que parecía una especie de separación de Novios, hubo lágrimas, llantos, abrazos fuertes, incluso decían cosas como "Mis Padres dicen que no podemos estar más juntos" o "Algún día podremos volver a estar Juntos" una exagerada despedida, considerando que solo van a dormir en camas diferentes, incluso estarán en el mismo cuarto.

Pero de alguna manera se resolvió sin mayor inconveniente.

* * *

Actualmente Star y Marco ahora tiene 7 años de edad, en este momento se encuentran cursando primer año en la de escuela, el grupo en que se encuentran en estos momentos consta de 15 niños incluyéndolos a ellos, las Escuelas públicas se caracterizan esencialmente en prepararlos con el conocimiento necesario para los grados más avanzados, entre estos por supuesto hay Matemáticas.

"Muy la suma de todos estos valores, le debe dar el resultado de 29"

La maestra encargada de esta Clase es la Srita. Adriana Walk, de 27 años ella es muy respetada por sus colegas debido que es capaz de impartir la materia con facilidad a los Niños, por más inquietos, tengan problemas de atención o sean muy distraídos.

"Ahora, si el 3 y lo multiplican por el 17 ¿Cuál sería la respuesta?" Adriana.

Adriana mira a los Niños, notando que tienen algo de duda, es de esperarse esto es normal considerando que son de ingreso nuevo.

"Muy bien, permítanme mostrarles la manera más práctica para obtener el resultado sin usar una sumadora" Adriana.

El proceso es simple y sencillo, este método es el mejor que puede usar para poder su enseñanza, al darse vuelta todos en el salón están poniendo atención, mientras toman notas.

"De esta manera el resultado es 51, Ahora resuelvan las siguientes cuestiones" Adriana.

Enseguida comienza a escribir en el pizarrón 8 problemas para resolver, los Niños comenzaron a tomar nota y parecen estar tratando de resolverlos, esto le llena de satisfacción.

"¿Hum?" Adriana.

Curiosamente los Hermanos Díaz no están prestando atención, Todos los profesores han sido informados de las circunstancias de estos dos, según lo que les dijo el Director, Estrella Díaz es adoptada, la preocupación es que los Padres se molesten o mejor dicho es que la Sra., Díaz se moleste, esto sucede cuando resaltan esta situación de la relación de Estrella Díaz, ella es un torbellino de ira, sin duda es una Madre sobreprotectora.

Todavía todos tienen la imagen del Maestro Alex Darío de Educación Física quien resalto este punto frente a la Sra. Díaz, lo último que dice que recuerda es ver algo Negro frente a él antes de despertar en el Hospital.

* * *

Cuando se encontraban buscando una escuela para sus Hijos los Díaz su búsqueda obtuvo beneficios después de dos días en una Escuela pública, ellos no tienen más que el interés de aceptar a estudiantes con buenas calificaciones.

Una escuela con el puro deseo de sacar beneficios del Gobierno, es más que perfecto, tanto Marco como Star son muy listos y siempre son capaces de resolver problemas complicados, esto es comprobado personalmente por Angie.

Con sus excelentes calificaciones ellos entraron a la Escuela.

El único inconveniente en todo el enrolamiento fue cuando una de los Profesores especialmente el de Educación Física, a pesar de haber explicado la situación de sus dos Hijos a detalle y pidiendo amablemente que no intentar de resaltar el hecho de que Estrella Díaz es adoptada, pidiendo que le dieran un trato algo especial.

Todos lo Maestro presentes de alguna manera podían entender las circunstancias, el Director no negaría estas peticiones, puesto que estos dos son listos, pero no todos los Maestros lo aceptaban.

"No daré trato especial a ningún alumno, ellos no son hermanos de verdad y así los tratare, si es necesario los separare"

Uno de los profesores no se encontraba conforme ante lo que pidieron los Díaz, el Director observaba al Maestro con sorpresa, al ver como La Sra. Díaz comenzó a molestarse, él intento persuadir al Maestro Alex Darío.

"Ningún Niño tendrá trato especial conmigo incluso si no es más que una Niña adoptada" Alex.

El director a este punto se levantó par a detener al Maestro pero Angie se adelanta a ello, con todo el enojo que sintió, golpeo al Maestro Alex de tal manera que mando volar al menos dos metros de distancia dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Nadie insulta o Molestara a mis bebes Mientras yo esté presente!" Angie.

Ese día todos los presentes saben exactamente que esta Madre es muy peligrosa.

* * *

Adriana no desea enfrentar esa ira, pero el ver como la Sra. Díaz enfureció y lo Golpeo con tal fuerza le provoca preocupación, si le hizo eso a un Maestro Masculino. . . Ella no desea saber qué es lo que le hará a una Mujer, recordando que hasta la fecha todavía tiene la marca es su ojo izquierdo.

Pero aunque nadie quiera resaltarlo, es muy obvio considerando la apariencia de ambos, Marco Díaz tiene el cabello color café oscuro al igual que sus ojos color Chocolate, mientras que Estrella Díaz tiene el cabello color rubio corto por encima de sus hombros y ojos completamente azules profundos.

Marco Díaz se encontraba distraído viendo algo en su mesa parece estar leyendo algo, en el caso de Estrella Díaz se encontraba descaradamente mirando su celular, tecleando y enviando mensajes, al parecer es Marco quien los está recibiendo, cada vez que envía uno, él revisa su celular, luego tecleaba algo, para después enviarlo y recibido por Estrella.

Sean la circunstancias que sean, el no prestar atención a clases es una falta de respeto y desorden en la misma clase.

"Sr y Srta. Díaz podría prestar atención" Adriana.

Todos los Niños dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y observan a los dos Niños sentados al final del salón.

Los dos Hermanos solo observan despreocupados a la Maestra Adriana.

"Presten atención, Si no lo hacen no serán capaces de resolver el examen al final del mes" Adriana.

Los dos se miran entre si asintiendo entre ellos, estos dos siempre parecen hacer cosas como estas todo el tiempo, luego vuelven si vista a ella.

"¿Qué razón tienen para no prestar atención?" Adriana.

Su voz no suena Moleta pero tiene que medir la manera de poderles hablar a estos dos Niños.

"Pero es Aburrido" Marco y Star.

Desconcertante, ambos dicen esto al mismo tiempo con confianza y sobre todo están insultándola al decir que su Clase es aburrida, aunque no lo están diciendo por eso.

Nadie entiende que es lo que estos suelen pensar, pero siempre parecen ser capaces de hablar el uno con el otro únicamente con verse entre ellos.

"Escuchen, No es aburrido, si entiende cómo funciona estas ecuaciones" Adriana.

Adriana sigue manteniendo la calma para no causar alboroto o problemas con la Sra. Díaz, eso sí que da Miedo.

"Esto le puede ser de mucha utilidad en un Futuro" Adriana.

Aun con ojos de desinterés la continúan mirando, de hecho toda la clase tiene su mirada en ellos, esperando que ellos sean castigados.

"Incluso serán capaces de resolver multiplicaciones como 3254 x 174 sin usar ninguna sumadora" Adriana.

Algunos de los Niños ríen al escuchar eso.

"566,196" Star y Marco.

Ambos dicen al mismo tiempo, mientras tienen una mirada fija sobre sus cosas.

"¿He?" Adriana.

Esto la deja confundida al igual que los demás Niños.

"Esa es la respuesta. . . " Marco.

". . . Al Multiplicar los 3254 x 174" Star.

No son Hermanos de verdad, pero esa manera de completar las palabras de uno y otro, es algo espeluznante, aun así en medio de su confusión ella toma su calculadora para teclear el problema y para su gran sorpresa el resultado. . .

". . . Es correcto" Adriana.

Todos están sorprendidos, al escuchar a la profesora con su rostro lleno de total sorpresa, puede que sea solo suerte, sin embargo, tiene que verificarlo.

"365 x 987" Adriana.

"366,255" Star y Marco.

"87654 x 7664" Adriana.

"671, 780, 256" Star y Marco.

Imposible, las respuestas de estos dos son inmediatas parecería que no tienen necesidad de tomarse un tiempo para responder.

"No puede ser" Adriana.

Esto es sin duda sorprendente.

"No es que no nos interese. . . " Marco.

". . . Es solo que ya sabemos todo eso" Star.

Adriana comienza a sentirse nerviosa, el hecho de saber que estos dos son capaces de resolver problemas con este nivel es asombroso.

Ese día al clases continuo sin dificultad alguna, Adriana espero a terminar su clase, una vez que sucedió eso ella salió corriendo a la oficina del Director para decirle lo que sucedió en su clase.

Al principio él tuvo muchas dudas pero aun así, ambos decidieron llamar a los Hermanos Díaz para verificar la información de Adriana.

Pero pronto sus dudas fueron saciadas la ver como ambos Hermanos resolvían problemas aritméticos sin mucha dificultad, esto lo dejo sorprendido, por tal motivo decidió llamar a los Padres.

* * *

Una vez que los Díaz llegaron, le explico al situación de ambos niños esto intentando, convencerlos de que ellos son unos, en ese momento ellos entraron en un modo de felicidad por sus Hijos, el Director por supuesto también sintió el mismo entusiasmo, pero cuando se dijo que debían moverlos a otra escuela con la intención de aprovechar sus excelentes cualidades, inmediatamente cambio su felicidad con tristeza.

Él tenía que hacer que esto Niños se quedara en su Escuela pero ¿Cómo? Fue entonces cuando una luz entro a él.

"Si me permiten Sr y Sra. Díaz, Nosotros también tenemos un excelente método de enseñanza especializado para ellos" Directo.

Por supuesto todo era mentira, la intención es conseguir más fondos para su escuela por parte del Gobierno, si esto requiriera modificar sus métodos de enseñanza, es un precio pequeño, el cual está dispuesto a hacerlo.

Con esto los Díaz aceptaron el inexistente método avanzado de enseñanza para niños dotados, dejando a los Niños Díaz en la Escuela.

* * *

El resultado final fue hacer que estos dos Hermanos, tomaran un examen para medición de su conocimiento en el área Matemática así como Aritmética, por obvias razones también se abordaron muchas áreas de todos los cursos.

El resultado supero la expectativa de todos los Maestros incluyendo el Director, los dos lograron obtener la puntuación elevadas en varias de las asignaciones incluso las que desconocían lograron pasarlas.

No hubo error incluso todos los Maestros lo revisaron, sin detectar ninguna alteración, por tanto el resultado se tomó en que los dos Niños están exentos de las materias la cuales lograron superar, incluyendo Matemáticas, Aritmética, Cálculo, ciencias sociales, Biología, entre otras, dejándolos con simplemente cuatro materias, Literatura, Historia, Química y Física, durante el Curso de Séptimo Grado.

Aun así tendrán que cursar las materias subsiguientes al curso, poniéndolos de esta manera ellos prácticamente podrían terminar la escuela a la edad de 11 años, pero extrañamente decidieron tomar esas materias con cierto interés en sus ojos, incluso el Director ofreció un curso privado para estos dos para evitar que sean molestados por otros estudiantes, pero debido a una petición de la Sra. Díaz, consistía en mantenerlos en contacto con los demás estudiantes, para que ellos puedan tener más habilidades para socializar.

Por supuesto nadie se opuso a la idea, fue así como Marco y Estrella Díaz toman clases dos veces a la semana, debido a que tuvieron que acomodarlos para que estuviera con un Grupo del mismo grado.

* * *

Claro que no todo es pan y Miel en sus días, para Star y Marco han conseguido una reputación tanto como Niños traviesos así como Genios entre los Maestros, pero además le han sucedido que ganaron desprecio y envidia de los demás estudiantes.

"Mira los Niños genios"

"Se creen los mejores solo porque pasaron la mayoría de las Materias de todos los cursos"

Esto lo escuchan en ocasiones, pero últimamente se han incrementado más de lo normal.

"Ni siquiera son Hermanos de verdad"

"Solo tienes que verlos para darte cuenta"

Todos tienden a decir estas cosas enfrente de ellos para intentar molestarlos, claro está que esto es algo superficial.

"He escuchado que ambos se cambia juntos"

Una de las Chicas decía.

"Qué asco"

"Estoy segura que también se han de bañar juntos"

Y como siempre esparcir rumores sobre ellos, pero esos no les importa a Marco o a Star, además, no es que realmente se sientan superiores a nadie es solo que les cuesta trabajo poder establecer una conversación con otros chicos, especialmente si se tratan de su misma edad.

Hubo una ocasión en la Marco y Star trataron de hacer plática con algunos de sus compañeros de clases antes de tomar el examen, con ciertas incomodidades, entablar una conversación con ellos fue difícil todos hablaban de series, dramas, novelas, artistas e incluso chismes.

Para estos dos hermanos no le veían el sentido de conversar de esas cosas, ya que no afecta o incumbe en lo absoluto, cuando intentaron tener una conversación recibían respuestas como "Eso es aburrido" "¿Quién quiere saber sobre eso?" "Asqueroso" "Ustedes son aburridos" en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que no son capaces de hacer amigos.

Normalmente uno se preocuparía o se pondría muy triste, pero Star y Marco son diferentes ellos sane que se tienen el uno al otro, con eso es más que suficiente para estos dos Hermanos locos.

"¿Hum?" Star.

Estar se detiene de su caminata y mantiene su mirada fina a la pizarra de eventos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Marco.

Sin la necesidad de que Star le diga algo más, él entiende lo que está mirando pegado en la pizarra de eventos.

Ahí hay un letrero que dice "Concurso de ciencia y tecnología" en el rostro de ambos aparece una sonrisa, pocas veces tienen la oportunidad de probar una de sus hermosas experimentos los cuales son normalmente detenidos por Maestro o Padres e incluso Policías y Bomberos.

Así es, estos dos son una mezcla de Genios y Locos siempre tratando de poner en práctica cada nueva idea que bien en su cabeza incluso han tenido oportunidades de probar estas teorías, pero siempre decían que se detuvieran o que dejaran de explotar cosas.

Pero en esta ocasión frente a ellos está la gran oportunidad de probar su gran idea durante estos últimos meses ha querido hacerlo, peor debido a ciertas personas les piden que no lo hagan más.

"¿Qué dices?" Star.

"Tenemos la tarde libre" Marco.

"Ben Chili's Bowl" Star.

"Dog's especiales" Marco.

"Con extra Chilli" Star.

Ambos chocan sus manos en respuesta a su corta conversación, Star toma el cartel de la pizarra para luego retirarse de la Escuela.

Los Chicos y Chicas simplemente los miraban con envidia y enojo al saber que estos dos Hermanos pueden irse de la escuela en cualquier momento sin que nadie les diga nada, esta es una de las razones por la cual son odiados entre los estudiantes.

En especial un pequeño grupo de Chicos viéndolos retirarse de la escuela sin ser detenidos por los prefectos de hecho ellos los saludan e incluso se despiden de ellos con alegría.

"Parece que mordieron en alúcelo"

"Así parece"

Ambos comentan mientras ven a Marco y Estrella Díaz mientras salen de la Escuela con una gran sonrisa.

"Pueden reír todo lo que quieran pero ustedes no ganaran"

Uno de ellos dice.

"Se creen Genios pero nosotros lo somos"

Otro más agrega.

"Solo esperen nosotros el Grupo de Ciencias seremos los que los derroten frente a todos"

Estos tres individuos son niños considerados los más inteligentes de todo la escuela esto fue hasta que los Hermanos Díaz llegaron, convirtiéndose en los preferidos entre los Profesores, incluso el Profesor Darío de Educación Física no se atreve a molestarlos.

Especialmente considerando que estos dos son muy buenos en cuanto se trata de actividades físicas, algunos Estudiantes están impresionados por las capacidades de estos dos.

Excepto estos tres, Maurice Lacroix es un chico de piel Clara con cabello color rubio, con ojos azules claros, complexión delgada, con es conocido en por ser muy bueno cuando se trata de Física, luego tenemos Marc Jacobs con una piel color clara ligeramente bronceada, cabello color Negro, es alto pero igual que su compañero es delgado, usa lentes con una alta graduación, especialista en Química y por ultimo Alexander McQueen curiosamente es bajo de estatura no más de 1.60 de altura, la diferencia es algo relleno, su cabellos es castaño oscuro, usando brackets, su especialidad es Matemáticas,.

Estos tres son o mejor dicho eran los mejores en su campo hasta la aparición de esos dos, cada vez que tienen la oportunidad se enfrentan a ellos, estudiando e incluso intentando denostar de lo que son capaces, especialmente siendo mayores que los Díaz, estos tres Chicos tienen la edad de 13 años mientras que esos dos tienen la edad de 8 años ¿Cómo es posible que con tan corta edad puedan ser más listo que ellos?

Incluso tiene algunas clases con ellos, de hecho son los únicos e inconfundibles Niños de esa edad en los grupos del séptimo año.

Desafortunadamente su esfuerzo es derrotado por la inteligencia innata de estos dos, cuando Alexander intento realizar una formula difícil la cual el profesor había puesto con motivos de cierta broma para el grupo, Alexander lo intento con mucho esfuerzo al terminarla, el Profesor la observo felicitándolo, ese momento se podía sentir orgulloso de sí mismo.

Pero Estrella Díaz desmintió esto, según el niña le dijo que la formula estaba mal elaborada, al pararse de su lugar fue en dirección al pizarrón y para sorpresa del grupo incluso el profesor no podían esconder su sorpresa, Estrella Díaz había resuelto la Ecuación fácilmente e incluso en una fracción del tiempo que le tomo a Alexander, no solo eso el profesor la felicito diciéndole que la formula se utiliza en al inicios del curso de Universidad.

Resulta que el profesor no quiso hacer entristecer a Alexander y le dijo que la formula estaba bien a pesar de estar mal.

Ese momento Alexander decidió acabar con esa niña Estrella Díaz.

* * *

Marco tuvo un choque de opiniones durante con Maurice, fue durante una fórmula de espacio y volúmenes, Maurice afirmaba que con el método que utilizaba era el correcto, mientras que Marco Díaz decía lo contrario.

A extrañamente el Salón se convirtió en una zona de debates, los demás estudiantes dejaron que continuara para no tener que continua con la Clase.

Para poder decidir esto el Profesor encargado planteo un problema el cual sea complicado para resolver, ambos accedieron sin problema, personalmente él estaba emocionado en saber cómo los dos resolverían la Formula.

Maurice no pierde ningún momento y rápidamente comienza utilizar su sumadora para comenzar, a su punto de vista es difícil eso no cabe duda incluso el profesor les dio el respuesta de ante mano esperando llegar al resultado.

Poco a poco desglosa al formula sin contratiempo sin embargo hay partes en las cuales, parecen muy confusas, pensándolo mejor, al mismo tiempo su mente piensa ¿Cómo lo está haciendo Marco Díaz? Mirando de reojo el solo está viendo la formula sin hacer nada.

¿Pudiera ser que no sabe cómo resolverlo? Si ese es el caso esto le provoca verdadera felicidad, aunque lamentablemente su felicidad es destruida en ese preciso momento.

Marco Díaz comienza a desglosar la formula en menos de un parpadeo, corriendo, en menos de unos segundo obteniendo el resultado dado por el profesor.

Marice perdió y fue humillado frente a la clase de no ser capaz de resolver algo que un niño de 8 años puede hacerlo.

* * *

En otra ocasión los tres tuvieron la oportunidad de unir fuerzas para poder detener a esos dos, Química esta materia tiene a juntar a grupos de cuatro integrantes para experimentar.

Por supuesto que toda la clase desean unirse al equipo de los Díaz, después de todo eso significa puntos extras o exentar exámenes, por supuesto estos dos no acepta a nadie, pero debido al hecho de ser actividad grupal lo aceptan de todos modos.

Estos dos nunca dejan que nadie haga o colabore en sus experimentos pero eso no molesta a los que se les haya unido, cualquiera preferiría no hacer nada.

Ellos tres tiene presente del ¿Cómo sucedió? En aquella ocasión Marc tiene ventajas sobre la Química, los tres se unieron específicamente con la intención de derrotar a esos dos.

Los tres Chicos optaron por el experimento de La serpiente del faraón uno que realmente es muy entretenido y a la vez asombroso.

Gracias a Marc, Alexander y Maurice lograron realizar el expedienteo sin ningún contratiempo, incluso el Profesor estaba impresionado, sin embargo nuevamente son superados, los Hermanos Díaz han creado algo fuera de lo impresionante, durante su experimento algo totalmente fuera de lo común.

Durante su mezcla comienza a iluminar el salón no figurativamente sino literalmente el salón comienza a brillar, sea cual sea la formula el lugar comienzan a iluminarse en el plato de muestra se puede ver como una luz fuera de lo ordinario comienza a aparecer, todos se sorprende ante la extraordinaria reacción de la unión de los compuestos, una pequeña explosión sucede en la mesa donde se encontraba el equipo de los Díaz, un hongo de humo color rosa con lo que parece ser una luz intensa color azul apareciendo dentro de ese humo rosado, sin duda un espectáculo digno de vegas.

Mas sin embargo todos saben lo que sigue, sin tiempo que perder todos los presentes se esconden detrás de las mensas ya si como estaba previsto lentamente la luz inunda todo el salón al mismo tiempo que un estruendo lo cubre de la misma manera.

Una vez que todo se calma, todos salen de sus escondites y presencian como todo el salón está cubierto de líneas de color negro con manchas de color rojo intenso.

Fue una explosión similar a la de una bomba de verdad, en el centro de toda esta destrucción están de pie los Hermanos Díaz cubiertos de color negro, con una sonrisa de total felicidad.

Ese día sus orgullos son derrotar a los Hermanos Díaz.

* * *

Al igual que sus Padres estos niños aman Ben Chili's Bowl de hecho todos los trabajadores los conocen, a tal grado que no ha necesidad de los Empleados para preguntarles o siquiera acercarse a ordenar ellos al igual que todas la veces siempre ordenan los mismo.

Una vez que toman lugar en su mesa de siempre, tomas sus cuadernos y comienza a tomar notas sobre la mesa, preparando su plan a seguir en esta exposición, los más probable que cualquiera haría en casa pero la principal idea de venir al restaurante es hacer tiempo suficiente para que sus Padres lleguen a casa y poderles explicar lo que planean hacer.

Después de todos sus Padres son geniales, ellos aceptan las cosas buenas o malas, los guían, cuidan, los apoyan, los regañan cuando hacen mal, los felicitan cuando hacen algo bien, los mejores Padres según estos dos.

"Bien niños aquí está su pedido"

Uno de los Empleados le trae a su mesa la orden que suelen hacer, después de al menos un par de minutos de escribir mientras comen, terminan su plano inicial de su proyecto.

Ambos se miran el uno al otro con una sonrisa enorme y a la vez llena de emoción.

"Funcionara" Star.

"O Explotara" Marco.

Hubo un silencio mientras mantenían la vista el uno con el otro, luego. . .

"WhaHaHaHa" Star.

"HaHaHaHaHa" Marco.

. . . Ambos comienzan a reír fuertemente sin parar como Genios locos que son.

* * *

"Gerente los niños Díaz están riendo extrañamente en una de las mesas"

"No te preocupes es su rutina natural" Selene.

"Pero. . ."

"No hay ningún problema pronto se clamaran" Selene.

Después de todo lo hacen cada semana.

* * *

Durante la cena Star y Marco cuentan sus ideas a su Padres, los cuales tienen una cara verdadera preocupación, no tanto por lo peligroso que sea, sino, por el hecho de lo fantasioso así como imposible de hacer.

"Si todo sale bien siempre y cuando sigamos mi lista" Marco.

Con una gran confianza y orgullos marco desenvuelve una lista verdaderamente larga que cae de su mano al piso de la mesa.

El mismo Marco de siempre, Angie y Rafael es los que piensan, sin duda les alegra.

"Sin lista solo usaremos lo que necesitamos" Star.

Con su mano arrebata la lista de Marco y con ambas manos hace una bola de papel para rápidamente tirarla al basurero.

La misma Star de siempre, Angie y Rafael piensan.

Marco sin duda parece molesto al ver su lista tirada a la basura, pero después de ver la sonrisa de Star frente a él, solo puede suspirar y hacer lo que ella diga.

Verlos interactuar de esta manera pone alegre a sus Padres, les recuerda mucho de cómo eran ellos cuando eran más jóvenes.

* * *

La siguientes semanas, fueron un total caos para Angie y Rafael, muchas cosas desaparecían desaparecer de la nada, por ejemplo, Rafael tiene mucha colección de madera la cual utiliza exclusiva para los marcos de sus cuadros comenzaron a desaparecer misteriosamente así como sus herramientas de soldadura y al igual que las esculturas fallidas de Cobre.

En caso de Angie parte de sus sartenes de acero han comenzaron a desaparecer así como sus joyas hechas de plata al igual que su microondas, piezas de aparatos en el departamento de los Díaz.

Sin misionar la escuela, Mucho profesores comenzaron a notar la perdida de equipos y materiales escolares.

Otro caso que puso en suspenso fue el hecho de que misterios paquetes comenzaron a llegar al departamento de los Díaz, los cuales pareciera estar cubiertos con telas metálicas y otros cubiertos con metal pesado, especialmente lo que llamo mucho la atención de los Ambos fue cuando uno de esos paquetes tenía el símbolo de peligro pegado.

Angie y Rafael comenzaron a preocuparse por los comportamientos de sus Hijos, normalmente siempre llegan a su casa con el deseo de olvidar todo lo que están haciendo, para acostarse, hablar entre ellos o incluso ver la televisión, pero nada de eso está sucediendo.

Marco y Star Díaz llegan de la escuela sin decir ninguna palabra a nadie pasan todo el día encerrados en su cuarto, los únicos sonidos que se escuchan son soldaduras, sonidos de ensamblado, ciertos golpes de martillos, más soldaduras, una completa cacofonía.

En la noche Angie y Rafael dieron un vistazo pequeño en el cuarto de sus Niños, al abrir la puerta se dan cuenta de la gran cantidad de objetos tirados por todo el cuarto, Herramientas, piezas de lo que parecen ser partes de algunos artículos de la casa, verdaderamente un desastre.

Normalmente ellos castigarían a sus Niños por tener semejante desorden pero al verlos no pueden hacerlo más.

Star se centraba dormida en posición boca arriba su rostro refleja cansancio, además ojeras se pueden ver debajo de sus ojos, al aprese esta encima sobre lo que pare ser un montón de papeles, con diversos dibujos de algún tipo, no solo eso también se encentra sosteniendo con sus manos lagunas pisas.

Marco por otra parte está dormido sobre el escritorio, con las mismas ojeas que Star, no solo eso al lado de él se encuentra un pizarrón que les habían conseguido como regalo de navidad, ahí se encuentran anotaciones de lo que parecen ser formulas las cuales no tienen sentido para Angie o Rafael, sin duda esos dos tiene a hacer desastres, pero siempre juntos sin separarse e incluso aceptan la responsabilidad.

Ambos esta agradecidos pos tener Hijos tan Listo, amables, Honesto, así como responsables, bueno más Marco que Star pero juntos son asombrosos.

"¿Crees que haya un explosión al final de todo el evento?" Angie.

"Sin duda alguna" Rafael.

Con una sonrisa cierran la puerta esperando ver lo que esos dos planean hacer.

* * *

Mientras tanto encontrados a los tres Chicos armando lo que parece ser su carta del triunfo, una con la cual dejaran sin palabras a todos los expositores al igual que el jurado presente.

Las risas suenan fuertemente, el cuarto es oscuro sin con poca luz y poca tranquilidad solo el eco de esas risas desquiciadas.

"Todo está completo" Maurice.

"Esto ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos" Marc.

"Caballeros brindemos por nuestra victoria" Alexander.

Los tres levantas sus copas y con ellas realizan un brindis por su adelantada victoria, su proyecto se encuentra completado, con semejante artefacto podrán logar la derrota de los Hermanos Díaz.

"HuHuHu" Alexander.

"HaHaHa" Marc.

"WhaHaHa" Maurice.

Las risas continuaron sin parar esperando el gran día.

"¡Cariño! ¡¿Necesitan más jugo de uva haya abajo?!"

"¡No mama estamos bien Gracias!" Alexander.

"¡Gracias Sra. McQueen!" Marc.

"¡Gracias!" Maurice.

"¡Si necesitan algo solo avísenme!" Sra. McQueen

Así concluye su noche antes del gran evento.

* * *

La feria de ciencias que se celebra cada año durante los días antes de las vacacione de verano tiende a ser muy competitiva, entre los mismos estudiantes.

Muchos de ellos pasan la mayor parte de su semestre planeando lo que desean exponer, muchos de estos trabajos ni siquiera son considerados correctos o mucho menos factibles al momento de ser puestos en la práctica real.

Los Jueces tienden a sentirse desmotivados en estos eventos debido a que cada años los proyectos tienden a ser lo más monótono posible.

De hecho ninguno de los Jueces en este momento desea estar aquí, normalmente inventarían una excusa para no asistir, pero esta ocasión es diferente, esto es que dos Niños Genios participaran.

Previamente han leído sobre ellos al momento de la inscripción y los que sucedían durante la clase de Matemáticas con la Profesora Walk quien revelo la existencia de estos dos niños.

Lo cierto es que están deseosos de saber qué es lo que planean hacer, Física y Química han demostrado ser un equipo fuera de lo ordinario, reacciones Químicas fuera de lo razonable, Formulas Universitarias resultas por ellos, fascinante, es lo que está en la mente de los Jueces.

Para este momento Marco y Star se encuentran ingresando al Estadio donde se está llevando a cabo la exposición su lugar es la Línea 6 D un lugar verdaderamente alejado del centro en donde se llevan a cabo los mejores experimentos de años pasados, sin embargo, para estos Dos no importa siempre y cuando su trabajo se visto.

Rafael y Marco intentan meter lo que parece ser el proyecto desconocido que hayan creado, cubierto por una manta grande, mientras que Star y Angie se encuentran cada una, cargando una caja pequeña.

Todos los observan con interés esperando ver lo que estos dos niños fueron capaces de construir en estas semanas, tan pronto cuando dejan las cosas en el suelo ambos niños comienza a ensamblar todo lo que traen.

Mientras esto sucede Alexander, Maurice y Marc se encuentran en su sitio habitual, debido a que ellos ganaron la competencia anterior, ellos se encuentran muy confiados esto debido a su presentación de este año, realmente se lucieron mucho.

Pasaron al menos meses antes de poder hacerlo adecuadamente, pero al final lo lograron, ellos se encontraban presentando un proyecto el cual podía separar los elementos básicos de cualquier cosa que no sea H2O, así es, ellos pudieron crear un aparato el cual es capaz de separar esta sustancia, haciendo posible la purificación de agua en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando puedas construirlo, al igual que suficiente capital.

Los jueces observan detalladamente la invención de estos chicos con sombro y

El Hecho de poder haber creado un purificador con un 99% de eficacia al eliminar las sustancias pegadas al Agua es una gran Azaña para cualquiera, el único inconveniente no muchas maneras de ponerlo en práctica, aun así dejaron impresionados a los jueces.

* * *

Star y Marco terminan de armar su creación, Observando fijamente Angie y Rafael ahora comprenden donde fueron las cosas que estaban faltando en la casa, El microondas que había desaparecido se encontraba en el centro de toda la cantidad de cables y tubos de alrededor.

A los costados del microondas hay dos tubos largos de metal los cuales son largos, pegados a lo que parecen ser dos baterías improvisadas dirigidas a ellos, varios cables salina por detrás del microondas, en frente del mismo parece haber desaparecido por lo que parece ser una puerta hecha de vidrio pesado, esto lo pudo comprobar Rafael mientras lo cargaba.

Algo que Angie y Rafael no comprenden es el ¿Por qué? La platería había desaparecido, pero lentamente vieron como Marco y Star colocaban lo que parecían ser dos barras paralelas delgadas en medio de los tubos que conectaba directamente en el centro del Microondas.

"Ya termine de este lado" Star.

"Igual yo" Marco.

Los dos parecen haber terminado de conectar todos los cable que llevan con los cable de lo que parece ser la luz del estadio de la escuela.

"Niños ¿Esto es seguro?" Rafael.

La voz de Rafael suena nerviosa.

"¡Totalmente seguro!" Star y Marco.

Ambos responden con su usual alegría y sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Al menos. . ." Marco.

Bank.

Star cubre la boca de Marco con rapidez evitando que diga algo innecesario.

"¿Niños?" Angie.

"¡No es nada solo es emoción! ¿Verdad Marco?" Star.

Aun con su boca cubierta, Marco simplemente asiente con su cabeza.

Angie los conoce muy bien y saben que ocultando algo, pero al parecer estos dos no dirán nada de lo mal que pudiera salir mal.

* * *

El evento continuo sin complicación alguna, los Jueces han visto desde trabajos impresionantes a trabajos mediocres, se puede ver fácilmente quienes están aquí por créditos extras y los que realmente se esmeran.

Con esto van evaluando sin complicaciones.

Pero en este momento llego el momento que ellos han esperado la evolución de los Hermanos Díaz, cuando llegan al estante en el que ellos se encuentran una vista verdaderamente inusual, frente a ellos esta lo que parece ser un par de tubos largos de metal, dentro de ellos se puede ver unas barras de metal plateado rectas y delgadas, las cuales están suspendidas por dos cuadros grandes con diferentes cables pegados al suelo, sin duda sacaron el cableado del suelo del estadio.

Y en el centro de todo esta extraña vista esta lo que parece ser un Microondas con una puerta de vidrio en el centro parece estar una base de color plateada.

"ham. . . ¿Estrella y Marco Díaz?"

Uno de los Jueces comienza a llamar a los Hermanos Díaz con la intención de preguntar exactamente lo que han creado.

"¡Buenas Tarde!" Star y Marco.

Ambos responden al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

"Claro, Buenas Tardes"

Con algo incertidumbre responde el saludo.

"Muy bien, dígannos ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hicieron?"

Uno de los Jueces pregunta.

"¡Por supuesto!" Star.

"Damas y Caballeros, permítanos presentar nuestro humilde proyecto" Marco.

La introducción de Marco fue formal y seria.

"La energía es un problema que en algún momento la Humanidad tendrá que enfrentar cunado nuestros recursos se terminen" Marco.

"Por tanto, hay buscar maneras alternas para poder saciar las necesidades de la Humanidad" Star.

"Pero ¿Qué es lo suficiente capaz de generar energía de capacidad ilimitada con semejante capacidad?" Marco.

"¿Energía Nuclear?" Star.

"Muy contaminante y Letal al exposición" Marco.

"Energía Solar" Star.

"Factible, pero improbable capaz de construir algo con la tecnología actual" Marco.

"¿Energía Eólica?" Star

"Completamente Improbable" Marco.

Los Jueces prestan total atención ante las palabras de estos dos Hermanos, aunque los Jueces sienten escalofríos en la manera que son capaces de completar las palabras del otro sin ningún problema, todo parece ser muy natural.

"Pero el factor Primordial. . ." Star.

". . . No son los recursos sino también. . ." Marco.

Ambos se miran a los ojos antes de continuar.

"¡El tiempo!" Star y Marco.

Fueron sus palabras fuertes y directas.

"Cada una de las soluciones son probables pero requieren tiempo para ello" Marco.

"Al igual que materiales para su construcción los cuales son costos" Star.

"Por lo tanto" Marco y Star.

"Con la cantidad mínima de recurso" Star.

"Y corto tiempo de cuatro semanas" Marco.

"Logramos crear una fuente poder alternar capaz de satisfacer todas la necesidades" Star y Marco.

Los Jueces comienzan a dudar de las palabras de estos Niños, lo que proponen es la solución más innovadora e imposible de realizar, pudiera ser ¿Qué estos dos se dejan llevar por fantasías?

Mientras esta presentación sucede Rafael y Angie comienzan a sudar con cierto miedo y preocupación, ellos toman muy enserio las palabras de sus Niños.

"¡Permítanos demostrarlo!" Marco y Star.

De inmediato ambos comienza a iniciar lo que sea que hayan hecho, Star comienza a presionar Botones en los cuadros grandes a los costados, mientras que Marco comienza a abrir las válvulas de los tanques que habían traído con ellos.

Angie y Rafael no saben de dónde sacaron todas esas cosas extras pero sin duda es impresionante.

El sonido de lo que parece ser un gas comienzan aborta atreves de los tanque al centro del Microondas esto se puede ver fácilmente debido a como la tapa ahora es de un vidrio lo cual hace visible todo lo que sucede al interior.

Star y Marco se colocan dos goles oscuros mientras continúan presionando y jalando palancas, lentamente comienza a escucharse un chillido proveniente del centro del microondas, luego se ve como también comienza a vibrar con fuerza, no solo eso Marco y Star están abriendo más válvulas de lo que parece ser más gas.

Luego ambos toman un botón rojo grande al igual que los botones del juicio final que se ven en las películas, ambos niños se ven fijamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros, los Jueces simplemente comienzan a sentirse temerosos de los que pueda suceder, además, todos alrededor se acerca a ver lo que está sucediendo.

Clic.

Los dos Niños presionan el botón y todo comienza a temblar en un rango de unos metros, el chillido se hace más fuerte, las luces del estadio comenzaron a apagarse lentamente, poco a poco se escucha como algo se comenzaba a crujir dentro del Microondas, luego una resplandor fuerte deja sin visión a todos los presentes.

Esto duro no más de unos segundos, para cuando termino los Jueces dejerón caer sus tablas con anotaciones de la impresión, mientras que otros, observaban, con la boca abierta.

Alexander, Marc y Maurice están tan sorprendidos que no sabe exactamente si lo que están viendo es una ilusión o un simple juego de luces de Química.

Frente a todos los presentes esta lo que parece ser una luz Blanca muy pequeña flotando en el centro del Microondas, a pesar de ser pequeña se pude sentir el calor proveniente de ella.

"Así pues hemos creado una Energía sustentable capaz de durar 1000 años en uso continuo" Star.

"Limpia, sin radiaciones y lo mejor de todo, fácil de hacer con mínimos recursos" Marco.

Todos están en completa estupefacción sobre los acontecimientos frente a ellos la idea de generar energía de este nivel es completamente de ciencia ficción, sin embargo, frente a todos esta la realidad.

Pero frente a ellos está la prueba de que se puede hacer con facilidad, esto se demuestra por el hecho de Estrella y Marco Díaz lo cuales tienen tan solo Niños y son capaces de construir algo así de complejo, con materiales comunes y corrientes.

Lentamente el sonido comienza a desaparecer, la iluminación comienza a regresar y como resultado una pequeña luz blanca tan diminuta como una canica se encontraba inerte en su lugar.

Marco y Star chocan sus puños con una sonrisa grande.

Luego la Luz desaparece sin dejar aparente rastro.

"Como pueden ver es así como se puede generar energía limpia" Marco.

Explica mientras se retira sus goles.

"No radiación, No daño ambiental, completamente fácil de controlar con los materiales adecuados" Star.

Al igual que Marco ella se retira sus goles.

"Aunque solo podemos mantenerla por solo unos segundos debido a los materiales" Marco.

"Quizás con algo de mejor equipo se pueda mantener indefinidamente" Star.

Lentamente los jueces comienzan a recobrar el sentido al igual que todos los presentes, una vez que recogen sus tablas del suelo, uno de ellos se pone enfrente de los dos Niños.

"¡Los ganadores de este año en la Feria de ciencias son Marco y Estrella Díaz!"

Uno de los jueces anuncian a Star y Marco como los ganadores, ante esto Star salta a donde se está Marco para darle un abrazo de la felicidad del éxito que tuvieron, por supuesto Marco devuelve el abrazo, los que se encontraban cerca, comenzaron a aplaudir ante esto, incluso Alexander, Maurice y Marc no podían negar que fueron superados por un salto gigantesco.

Pero enserio ¿Quién pudiera haber imaginado que esto sucedería? Aplicar algo que solo sucede en la ciencia ficción a la realidad y tener éxito, esto simplemente los hace suspirar.

Entre los aplausos y alabanzas, tanto Angie como Rafael no pueden evitar sonreír al ver a sus Niños felices por haber logrado, Angie siente que algunas lágrimas de felicidad salen de sus ojos, pero en cuanto a Rafael, él se encuentra llorando de la felicidad.

Rafael va en dirección a donde esta Marco y Star para darles una fuerte abrazo de lo orgulloso que se encuentra, al mismo tiempo comienza a darles besos, esto parece poner en vergüenza a los Niños, por lo tanto Angie debe detener a su esposo antes de que les provoque arruinar su futura adolescencia.

"¡Estoy tan orgulloso de los Dos!" Rafael.

"¡Gracias!" Star y Marco.

"¡Niños acérquense para un Fotografía!" Angie.

A petición de Angie los tres se junta para una fotografía, luego Angie se toma una con sus dos Bebes, luego los cuatro Juntos y al final le piden a los jueces que se tomen una foto con ellos, poco a poco la conmoción disminuía dejando más tranquilo el lugar.

"Estoy sorprendida de que pudieran hacer algo con las cosas en la casa" Angie.

Marco y Star parecen estar sorprendidos al escuchar esto de Angie.

"No es que dude que pudieran hacerlo, es solo que con el tiempo y los pocos materiales que había lo lograron" Angie.

Rápidamente responde para no hacer sentir mal a los dos.

"¿Cómo es posible que ese pequeño frasco soporte esa especie de luz?" Rafael.

Con una sonrisa Star y Marco deciden explicar de manera más simple para sus Padres.

"Todo es hecho de vidrio blindado, Aluminio, Acero" Marco.

"Los soportes son de Madera con Cobre y barras de Titanio, cables de alta tensión" Star.

Angie y Rafael desean saber que alguna de esos materiales lo tomaron de la casa y probablemente de la Escuela pero algunos de esos materiales le hace preguntarse ¿Dónde? y ¿Con que dinero? Pudieron conseguir todos esos materiales además eso ciertamente explica el contenido de los paquetes que recibían durante esos días.

"Ho, sin olvidar nuestro principal materia donde se sostiene" Marco.

"La pieza más importante de todo" Star.

"Plata" Marco y Star.

"¿Plata?" Angie.

"¿De dónde sacaron la Plata?" Rafael.

"De la joyería de Mama" Star y Marco.

Angie se queda sin palabras ante esto.

"Niños no deben tomar la joyería de Mama, eso está mal" Rafael.

Aunque sus palabras sean simples Marco y Star entienden que se metieron en un problema.

"Lo sentimos" Star y Marco.

"Pero en nuestra defensa ese material es el único capaz de soportar la energía que creamos" Marco.

"Sin eso no podríamos haber logrado nada" Star.

Ahora Angie está más preocupada que antes, sudor fio comienza a salir de su frente.

"Supongamos ¿Qué pasaría si la Plata no fuera Plata?" Angie.

Marco y Star se miran levemente para luego poder responder a su Madre.

"Explotara" Star y Marco.

Entonces Angie queda en completo Shock, ante la extraña reacción de ella su Esposo y dos Hijos quedan confundidos, pero antes de poder discutir las cosas que suceden, un sonido comienza a surgir del interior del anteriormente llamado Microondas, el cual comienza a temblar al igual que el Estadio.

"Niños, mis Joyas no son de Plata pura son Chapadas" Angie.

Con terror en su rostro les responde a sus Hijos y Esposo, de hecho la idea de decir que eran de plata era para presumir un poco con alguna de sus pocas Amigas cercanas, quien hubiese imaginado que la mentira se convertiría en un problema muy grande.

"Ho" Marco y Star.

Rápidamente Marco corren a donde se encuentra su máquina que está haciendo sonidos extraños y temblando levemente.

Marco salta sobre el ex Microondas intentando separar algunos cables, y cerrando válvulas, mientras que Star comienza a romper cables del suelo los cuales están conectados a la Luz del Estadio.

Una vez que terminaron, el sonido desaparición dejando más tranquila a Angie.

"Lo logramos" Marco.

"Por poco y no lo contamos" Star.

Angie corre a donde están sus Niños y los abrasa con lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Mamá jamás volverá a mentirle a mis Bebes!" Angie.

"No te preocupes, te amomos Mamá" Star y Marco.

Le devuelven el abrazo.

"Gracias a que no dijiste a tiempo" Star.

"Solo explotara el Estadio" Marco.

Angie hace una pequeña pausa al igual que Rafael tratando de comprender las palabras de sus Hijo.

"véanlo de esta manera" Marco.

"El estadio o la Manzana completa" Star.

"Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera" Rafael.

". . . " Angie.

Angie todavía se encuentra en Shock,

Repentinamente el sonido extraño volvió a suceder y una la luz inunda el lugar dejando en completa ciegues a los presentes.

Para cuando todos recobraron la conciencia todo el Estadio de la escuela quedó cubierto de líneas Negras, con machas por todo el lugar, los estantes de exhibición de los demás participantes han desaparecido así como muchos de los presentes están cubierto de Negro.

Este incidente apareció en los periódicos de la ciudad, el encabezado decía "Feria de ciencias hace Explosión" afortunadamente nadie salió herido durante la explosión al parecer solo empujo con cierta fuerza a todos los presentes he incluso los dejo confundidos.

* * *

A pesar de que no se podía quitar el Hecho de haber declarado a Marco y Star como Ganadores, se les Castigo por dejar el estadio en condiciones completamente deplorables, los Jueces deseaban que estos Niños fueran castigados como los demás, pero por supuesto, el director simplemente dejo pasar el hecho diciendo "Cosas suelen suceder cuando se trata de Festivales de Ciencia y Tecnología" pero claro que la razón principal es el dinero.

* * *

"Jajajajajaja" Selene.

"Y luego tuvimos que disculparnos con todos" Angie.

"Jajaja. . . P-Perdónenme, es solo que es tan típico de ustedes. . . Jajaja" Selene.

Como es costumbre para los Díaz sus celebraciones son y siempre serán en Ben Chili's Bowl cuando llegaron al restaurante los Díaz se encontraban cubiertos de Manchas Negras en toda su ropa así como residuos en parte de su rostro, Los empleados se preocuparon al verlos entrar y obviamente llamaron a la Gerente que es Selene quien al verlos no le sorprendió mucho, pero cuando le dijeron lo que paso ella no pudo evitar reír sin parar.

"A veces me pregunto si realmente te burlas de nosotros" Angie.

Selene simplemente se acerca a Marco y Star para darles un abrazo, sin importar las cosas que haga ella parece siempre estar a favor de estos Dos.

Esto simplemente le provoca sus pirar a Angie, en el caso de Rafael simplemente se limita a comer al igual que Star y Marco.

* * *

Alexander, Marc y Maurice se encuentran sentados en las escaleras de la casa de los McQueen viendo los carros pasar, sin decir ninguna palabra alguna por largo tiempo.

"¿saben? La Química nunca fue una pasión" Marc.

Los otros miran a Marc con algo de sorpresa.

"La verdad siempre quise ser diseñador de Moda" Marc.

Entre un breve silencio Alexander habla con cierta sorpresa y alergia.

"¿Sabes? Yo también pienso lo mismo" Alexander.

Él es un especialista en Matemáticas, pero últimamente no había considerado algo más a futuro, pero si le digieras que es la cosa más divertida que pueda hacer, diría diseño de modas.

"Matemáticas no es algo que quiere hacer para vivir, diseñar ropa o vestidos es algo que verdaderamente quiero hacer" Alexander.

"No me gusta mucho la moda, pero los relojes es realmente relajante además me gusta hacer" Maurice.

Alexander se pone de pie y mira a sus amigos con alegría.

"Debemos cumplir nuestros sueños, somos buenos en la escuela pero ¿Realmente es lo que deseamos?" Alexander.

Marc y Maurice se miran el uno al otro, luego asiente para ponerse de pie.

"Hagámoslo" Marc.

"No seremos buenos o genios como esos dos pero seremos Genios a nuestra manera" Maurice.

Los tres juntas sus manos en celebración, ahora comenzaran a hacer sus sueños realidad.

* * *

Días después de la Feria, Rafael y Angie colocan un retrato doble en frente del trofeo de Primer lugar de la Feria de Ciencias y Tecnología con la foto de Angie, Rafael, Star y Marco con su proyecto detrás de ellos al lado derecho, mientras que del lado izquierdo esta la imagen de los cuatro cubiertos de negro con sus alrededores en condiciones similares a las de ellos.

Este es el recuerdo que durara en la memoria de Angie y Rafael el cual atesoran con gran cariño.

* * *

Continuara. . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Diaz Family Ordinary Days (AU) CH 4.**

* * *

Hey Guys! It's been some time, right?

Well I'm on vacations, back to Phar, Texas, Again I miss this place, so before back to Mexico, here's a quick Chapter.

Enjoy!

Previous reviews, will be answer in the next Chapter :)

* * *

Los días y meses pasan muy rápido en la perspectiva de Angie y Rafael, ambos solo recuerdan cuan eran capaces de cargar en brazos a Star y Marco, ahora ellos son lo suficiente grandes para correr, saltar o jugar, verlos crecer es la felicidad de la vida para cualquier Padre.

Rafael en este momento está sentado en la mesa del departamento viendo como sus hijos están tiene su usual discusión en cuanto a quién tiene la razón sobre algún tema extraño.

Star y Marco ahora tienen 10 años de edad ciertamente el tiempo pasa muy rápido, la idea de que todavía los podía cargar en brazos todavía recorre su cabeza.

Puede que sea una lástima no ser capaz de cargarlos como solía hacerlo pero verlos crecer, además de verlos hacer coas increíbles solo le provoca orgullo y felicidad.

Angie ha sido incapaz de poder cargar a sus bebes por al menos por varios días, meses, años sin duda, abrazarlos es el único le reconforta lo suficiente para no volverse loca.

Cuando sus bebes comenzaron a crecer, poco a poco el tiempo que ella sentía que debía protegerlos comenzó a disminuir lentamente, por tanto, Angie ha tratado hacer que ellos la llamen para pedirle algo o incluso hace cosas raras con la intención de que ellos la llamen cuando la necesiten.

De hecho en la primera oportunidad fue cuando quieren ir a un lugar y ella corría de inmediato para dejarlos en el lugar que querían ir, ella con gusto los llevaba en el carro, lo cual dejaba a Rafael sin medio para poder moverse a su Trabajo.

Para suerte para Rafael, esto se detuvo cuando los Niños ya eran capaces de poder usar el autobús o incluso sabían todas las direcciones de la ciudad para llegar caminando.

Angie por otra parte, lloro al saber que sus niños no dependían de ella.

"Mamá ¿Podrías prepáranos tu panqueques de Chocolate?" Star y Marco.

Con estas palabras hicieron Feliz nuevamente a Angie y sin dudarlo prepara su receta secreta de Panqueques.

Rafael solo pude suspirar al ver como sus Hijos son capaces de manipular a su Madre fácilmente.

Aunque tampoco puede negar que ha sido manipulado en muchas ocasiones por sus dos Niños.

El más reciente suceso fue cuando los llevo a la ferretería en donde suele comprar las piezas de $8.50 dolares que necesitaba para reparar el fregadero, termino en una compra de $100.

Esto debido a que Star y Marco construyeron una hermosa figurita con piezas de tornillos, aluminio, entre otras cosas las cuales Rafael no supo exactamente como las unieron sin usar pegamento o material para unirlo.

"Queremos hacerte un regalo" Star y Marco.

Con esos fue más que suficiente para derretirle en corazón, dándoles la aprobación de comprar lo que necesitaran, hasta el día de hoy su cartera lo sigue resintiendo.

Pero cada vez que ve la figurita de Quijote muy bien ensamblada que le regalaron, no pude evitar sonreír.

* * *

Han pasado un tiempo desde que Marco y Star ganaron la Feria de Ciencias, muchas instituciones dedicadas al desarrollo de energía han lanzado muchas propuestas para los dos Niños, Angie y Rafael están muy sorprendidos ante esto.

Representantes de empresas como AES Corporation, Foster Wheeler, BJ Services Company, Energizer incluso empresas como Greenpeace, WWF, hasta empresas que se dedican a la energía sustentable y ecológica como Adobe Systems Apple, Google llegaron a las puertas de su departamento, esta ultimas casi desmayan a Rafael, en cuanto a Angie se convirtió en una bestia salvaje tratando de proteger a su crías.

Después de muchos acuerdos y palabras se quedó que hasta que los chicos tengan la mayoría de edad, se les prohíbe a todas estas empresas acercarse a Marco y Star, la corte mayor decidió esto, por tal motivo todas esperarían este tan ansioso día.

Claro está que a pesar de toda esta situación la rutina diaria continua sin problema alguno por un tiempo, pero cierto día tenemos a Star quien se encuentra soportando su máxima turuta inimaginable para una chica de 10 años de edad "Esperar"

¿A qué se debe este suceso? Bien para decirlo más claro solo quedan 6 minutos para terminar su última clase del día y por ente la del año escolar, después de esto sigue lo que todo chico de su edad desea que suceda y eso son las vacaciones de verano.

Un placentero y delicioso descanso de la rutina monótona de la Escuela, claro que para Marco y Star la escuela no es enteramente aburrida sino como una monotonía de la cual el verano puede hacer que desaparezca, momentáneamente claro está.

La última clase del día es Cálculo, fácil para los Hermanos Díaz, pero un suplicio para otros estudiantes, pero a pocos minutos nadie se podría quejar.

Star por otra parte esta con el gran deseo de que su hermoso verano pueda comenzar, al ver de reojo a Marco, ella espera respuesta del mismo entusiasmo, sin embargo él entiende perfectamente lo que intenta decirle, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, le responde a Star.

Provocándole que su entusiasmo y desesperación por salir se incremente.

" _Solo un poco_ " Star.

Eso fue lo que se dice a sí misma para clamarse aunque no funciona en lo absoluto, lo cierto es que ella no puede contenerse por más tiempo, el mirar constantemente su celular para ver la hora solo alarga su situación.

Para su suerte eso está a punto de terminar.

Riiiiiing!

Pero su espera dio frutos la campana sonó dejándola con una alegría y energía que recorre todo su cuerpo como un relámpago.

Con el mismo entusiasmo toma sus cosas, las coloca en su mochila y de inmediato Jala a Marco con ella, ambos corren por los pasillos de la escuela algunos estudiantes los ven pasar a través de los pasillos rápidamente, las miradas de algunos está llena de indiferencia otros parecían estar acostumbrados y algunos lanzaban la misma mirada de desprecio ante estos dos.

A Star lo le importaba y por supuesto a Marco tampoco le debe importar lo importante en este momento es salir del edificio.

Una vez que ambos están afuera Star da un respiro profundo y con gran entusiasmo levanta ambas manos de alegría.

"¡Somos libres Marco!" Star.

"H-Ha" Marco.

Curiosamente Marco no respondió como ella pensaba que lo haría, al voltear a verlo se impresiona, Marco se encontraba tirado el piso lleno de polvo y con algunos raspones en su rostro mientras se pone de pie.

"Lo siento" Star.

Le responde con vergüenza ante su comportamiento, después de todo ella lo jalo rápidamente sin siquiera dejarlo ponerse de pie lo arrastro por los pasillos.

"Star. . . " Marco.

"¿S-Si?" Star.

"La próxima vez, al menos déjame ponerme de pie" Marco.

"Lo siento" Star.

"Mmm" Marco.

Marco está molesto debido al pequeño maltrato dado por ella, pero algo que siempre hace es no demostrar cuando está molesto, lo normal es soportar y hacerse el fuerte ante ella.

Sin embargo Star lo puede ver claramente.

" _Es muy lindo cuando se hace el fuerte_ " Star.

Star solo puede reír al ver el comportamiento de Marco, de hecho el estará así por lo menos unos días, pero para acortar el tiempo que dura su enojo, Star conoce una herramienta infalible para calmarlo, esta fue dada por su Madre.

Chu.

Star se acercó a Marco para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que su rostro se enrojezca y con su mano cubre el lugar donde Star le dio el pequeño beso, además la mira con un rostro lleno de vergüenza y sorpresa.

A Star le encanta ver esta reacción, sin duda nunca se cansara de verlo así, por su parte Marco comienza a caminar tomándole la mano sin pensar en lo molesto que se encontraba, Star sin dudarlo toma la mano de Marco y ambos esta dispuestos a disfrutar sus vacaciones al máximo.

Lo que dejaron a pasar por alto es el hecho de que todos los estudiantes los estaban viendo.

Cuando los demás ven este tipo de relación es sin duda les provoca desagrado, algunos tienen hermanos o hermanas mayores y otros tienen hermanos o hermanas menores, tan solo verlo les provoca asco e incluso como nauseas.

Para los demás, los hermanos no se comportan de esta manera, mucho menos interactúan de esa manera, sin embargo para Star o Marco es más que natural el demostrarse afecto.

Sus Padres se demuestran mucho el amor que se tienen uno al otro, ¿Por qué no ellos? Después de todo son Hermanos que se quieren, ese es su pensamiento.

Aun así en este momento, Marco y Star siguen teniendo clases adelantadas a todos los demás, de hecho ellos terminaron su último día de clases a las 11:00 am teniendo solo una clase el día viernes.

Por su puesto que todos se molestan ante esto, les provoca mucha es el hecho de que estos dos hayan terminado sus clases antes los demás y el que puedan iniciar sus Vacaciones antes que todos es molesto.

Dejando todo atrás, lo importante es el presente y el hecho de que Star tiene una lista mental de lo que desea hacer durante este verano y sin duda será la más entretenida de todas, al igual que la anterior y al anterior y la anterior y la anterior a todas aquellas.

Star ve claramente la diversión que les espera en este verano.

* * *

El Fin de Semana se concentraron exclusivamente en terminar sus deberes dejados para el Verano con la intención de tener toda la disponibilidad, para todo tipo de aventuras, muchas aventuras.

"Muy Bien Marco toma el agua del vaso y escupe"

Marco toma el pequeño baso a su costado derecho y se enjuaga su boca tal y como le indico el Odontólogo.

Al igual que cualquier otro niño, tienen citas médicas para revisión de salud, en esta ocasión con el odontólogo.

"Toma siento con tus Padres, ahora Estrella Díaz"

Una vez que Marco se baja de la mesa es el turno de Star.

"Abre la boca y mantenla abierta"

"Haaaa" Star.

Enseguida comienza la revisión y limpieza dental, claramente a Star le molesta mucho el tener que estar viniendo a este tipo de citas.

Muy bien, definitivamente esto no es algo que esperaba cuando sus vacaciones de verano iniciaran más bien esperaba algo existente o sobresaliente.

¿Por qué estar aquí? Si puedes ir al parque a ver los animales, jugando con el nuevo caballo Blanco que llego el cual parece un unicornio, mejor dicho el cual Star convirtió en un unicornio, la primera vez que vio ese caballo quedo fascinada tanto que "Es demasiado Hermoso que debería ser un unicornio" con esas palabras puso en marcha su cometido y de alguna manera consiguió un cuerno delgado pintado de Blanco y lo pego en la cabeza del Caballo, verdaderamente se hizo un escándalo enorme, hasta esto salió en las noticias "El unicornio del Smithsoniano" así lo llamaron, nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, aunque Angie y Rafael están conscientes de que Marco debe de saberlo pero no dice nada.

Ese cuerno no se despega con nada, se hizo un alboroto en todo el Zoológico, incluso la sociedad protectora de animales apareció, todos intentaron retirarlo sin ningún éxito, así al final que quedo de esa manera debido a dos razones, una es por no lastimar al animal y la otra al parecer el Caballo de alguna inusual y extraña razón parece gustarle tener un Cuerno en su cabeza, con él, les quita la comida a los visitantes, si algo o alguien lo molestaba amenazaba quien fuera incluso a los cuidadores, pero cuando Star se acerca, el Caballo parece estar muy feliz de verla, es claramente que está agradecido por su nueva arma natural, incluso la deja que lo montara sin problema alguno.

Al ver esto ningún cuidador o los dueños del Parque pudieron hacer nada más que aceptar el hecho, claro que los Díaz tuvieron que pagar con un servicio voluntario en el Parque, el cual termino, en tres días después de la increíble invención de estos dos niños en un sorprendente sistema de tuberías capaz de purificar el agua y al mismo tiempo podía distribuir agua a todo el zoológico desde la fuente principal hasta todas las jaulas.

Hasta la fecha siguen muy agradecidos por ello e impresionados de como dos Niños de 10 años pudieron crear algo así de complejo.

* * *

"Jehe" Star.

"Srta. Díaz tranquilícese" Dr.

Recodarlo le provoca gracias, mirando de reojo se da cuenta que Marco también recuerda ese incidente esto debido a la manera en que sonríe.

" _Esto es aburrido_ " Star.

" _Es por nuestro bien_ " Marco.

Como siempre estos dos tienen una inhumana habilidad para poder comunicarse con solo verse a los ojos, que nadie sabe cómo lo hacen, ni siquiera sus Padres.

Para Star lo ideal sería pasar el verano entero haciendo las cosas que más desea hacer por ejemplo podría estar creando Obras de Arte o Esculturas con su Papá, esculpir, pintar, moldear, destruir de frustración, incluso podría combinar todo en una masa de creatividad.

También con Mamá podría enseñarle a peinarse de otra manera, incluso enseñarle a maquillarse, incluso podría conseguir un traje de baño nuevo para la playa algo bonito y que pueda combinar con el que elija Marco, tal vez algo de ropa interior nueva y bonita.

Claro que la pueda combinar con la de Marco, Estos no tienen ninguna privacidad entre ellos.

Hasta podría estar con Marco comiendo helados juntos, viendo alguna película o incluso podría estar pegada a Marco todo el día jugando o investigando cualquier idea que venga en mente.

"Eso sería todo"

Con esas Palabras Star salta de su lugar para sentarse al lado de Marco y esperar de poder irse, para poder continuar con su verano de ensueño.

* * *

Si le preguntas a Marco si verano comenzó en el momento que fue Jalado por los pasillos de la escuela, Star lo lleva prácticamente a toda extraña idea que pase por su cabeza incluso lo ha llevado al Zoológico para ver especialmente al nuevo Caballo blanco, según Star es tan hermoso que debería ser un unicornio.

"No hay manera de que lo sea" Marco.

Esas fueron mis palabras.

"Claro que lo será solo necesitas imaginación y se volverá realidad" Star.

Un mal presentimiento llego a los oídos de Marco, simplemente escuchar a Star decir eso, entiende perfectamente lo que desea hacer.

Una semana después logro su cometido, Marco vio lo que hizo y también supo de donde obtuvo el cuerno, con una goma no toxica y completamente permanente que evita deterioro con el tiempo, todo lo necesario para colocarlo la cabeza de ese caballo.

Todavía lo recuerda, el escándalo que se hizo en ese momento y lo que tuvo que hacer para no meter en problemas a Star.

Pero al final la descubrieron, por supuesto que Marco tomo parte de la culpa, puede que él no haya hecho nada, pero siempre que se trata de Star, él hará lo que sea necesario para apoyarla ya que no puede dejarla sola, tiene estar con ella, por lo tanto, el castigo que recibiera Star, él también lo tomaría.

Cargara la mitad de lo malo y bueno que haga, incluyendo el servicio comunitario en el parque, claro que para evitar estar todo el verano en este servicio ambos pudieron sus cabezas a trabajar para no perder más de unos días en él, así gracias al ingenio de los dos, lograron crear un sistema de purificación de agua y reparto para todas la Jaulas, eficiente, limpio y con bajo costo de mantenimiento.

Todos en el Zoológico quedaron impresionados por algo tan simple como eso, pero gracias a eso Star quedo perdonada y así podrían continuar con verano.

Luego su primera semana termino con la visita que normalmente suelen hacer al Odontólogo, ciertamente no desea que su verano con Star tenga que detenerse por este tipo de situaciones.

Lo único que desea es pasar tiempo con Star y hacer las cosas que más desea hacer, pudiera terminar de leer el libro que desee y compartirlos con Star, aprender más recetas para cocinar más platillos que le gusten a Star, seguirla a cualquier a ventura o idea que ella desee.

O tal vez a la playa y ver a Star en traje de Baño después de todo los que elige tienden a llamar la atención de Marco de igual manera tiene que hacer que convine con el de ella, cierto también podría pasar noches viendo películas hasta el amanecer, también dormir juntos como solían hacerlo, después de todo son vacaciones siempre haciendo cosas que ambos puedan, disfrutar.

Con una mirada a Star, ella responde con un entusiasmo afirmándole que si está dispuesta a lo que él le sugiera, con esto la emoción interna aumenta mucho, ahora solo quiere terminar para salir a algún lugar con Star.

Por su parte, Angie puede ver como estos se logran comunicar a través de sus miradas, todavía ella no entiende, pero al menos son muy cercanos. . . demasiado cercanos que en ocasiones Angie se preocupa.

La imagen de esos dos bañándose y la manera en que solían dormir juntos, no se aparta de su cabeza.

* * *

"Sra. Díaz en cuanto a lo que respecta a Marco no hay ningún problema, sus dientes están en perfectas condiciones"

Ciertamente Angie puede entender esto perfectamente, Marco es muy detallista en este tipo de aspectos, ropa, comida, calzado, normalmente se asegura de comprar ropa que Star usaría, incluso ella hace lo mismo, lo único que es totalmente diferente a todo es en cuanto a ropa interior y calcetines en estos dos es demasiado exigente.

"En cuanto a Estrella"

Bueno, ella siempre suele ser muy introvertida, busca la diversión todo el tiempo, lo mejor para Angie ella siempre sonríe pareciera que lo heredo de Rafael, en sus ropas siempre tarta de elegir colores morados, grises, blancos pocas ocasiones negros, al igual que Marco ella desea estar combinada con él.

"Me temo decirle que sus dientes parasen que hay dientes que están en diferentes posiciones"

"¿Eso significa?" Angie.

"Brackets, Sra. Díaz, ella necesitara Brackets"

"Un momento ¿Como que necesito Brackets?" Star.

"Star nunca ha tenido caries al igual que yo, ¿Para qué usarlos?" Marco.

"Además, no importa si tengo dientes chuecos" Star.

"No es cuestión de eso tener solo una sonrisa estética, una mordedura deficiente puede generarle Caries dental, Enfermedad de las encías, Pérdida de dientes, Masticación, también afecta el habla, Desgaste inusual del esmalte dental e incluso Problemas de mandíbula"

". . . " Marco y Star.

Ambos niños no saben que responder, ese sin duda fue un argumento tan sensato que estos dos niños genios pueden aceptar.

"Solo será por 8 meses, después podrá retirarlos, además, contamos una variedad de Bracktes, que son los más discretos posibles"

Anuqué Angie no quiera ver a su Hija sintiéndose triste por esto, lo hacen por su propio bien y ella está segura que Star también lo sabe.

"Star" Angie.

"Lo sé" Star.

Marco le aprieta la mano a Star esperando calmarla lo suficiente, ella agradece esto también lee regresa el apretón con ambas manos.

Sin ninguna palabra más que decir Angie agendo la cita para colocarle los Brackets.

* * *

Días después Angie, Rafael y Marco acompañaron a Star para colocárselos, el procedimiento tardara alrededor de 40 minutos en colocarlos.

"Muy bien, terminamos"

Una vez que el Odontólogo termino de colocarlos le pasa un espejo a Star, pero duda si debe verlo por un instante, pero aun así coloca el espejo frente a ella y decide sonreír.

Al hacerlo su sonrisa tiene puesta unas pequeñas placas de color plateado unidas por lo que deben alambres de algún material inoxidable, ciertamente no se nota mucho pero están ahí.

"Llamare a tus Padres para poderles explicar algunas cosas, pero, tienes que evitar comer cosas duras, gomas de mascar, dulces, si es posible nada acido"

Puede que no se note mucho pero tenerlo ahí es muy molesto, ahora no podrá comer las mismas cosas que Marco, probablemente él dejara de comer los dulces que ambos disfrutan para no hacerla sentir mal.

Pero no puede dejar que Marco pase por la misma situación que ella.

"Mija" Rafael.

Rafael y Angie entrar al cuarto, Star les sonríe únicamente con los labios siendo cuidadosa de no mostrar mucho sus dientes, lo último que quiere es preocuparlos, pero aun así se los muestra un poco, luego ve a Marco entrar y rápidamente cubre su boca para que no los vea, por extraño que parezca ella no desea que él vea los Bracktes, le da algo de vergüenza.

Curiosamente Star nota un comportamiento extraño en Marco ahora mismo está evitando la mirada sobre ella, ya que se miran sabrá lo que oculta, además, tiene ambas manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones su mirada parece estar algo avergonzada, ciertamente un comportamiento algo inusual al que conoce Star.

Angie y Rafael le dan un poco de espacio a ambos niños, Marco se coloca en frente a Star y al mirarla fijamente le sonríe, en respuesta a eso Star salta de su lugar para abrazar a Marco fuertemente y dale muchos besos en la mejilla, el desagrado y vergüenza por sus Brackets que tenía hace un momento desapareció, gracias a Marco.

Después de todo Marco también tiene el mismo tipo de Brackets que estar lleva puestos Star.

* * *

Esa noche Star durmió en la misma cama con Marco, al igual que lo hacían antes de que sus Padres les prohibieran dormir juntos, puede que se metan en problemas en la mañana pero ahora Star se siente con el deseo de estar abrazado a Marco.

Marco miraba fijamente a Star a los ojos, ninguno de los dos quieren dormir por alguna razón solo quieren dejar de verse entre ellos.

Esta es la primera vez que los dos que tienen esta sensación, extraña, normalmente dormir juntos les da una tranquilidad pero esta ocasión los tiene inquietos.

Tanto Star como Marco pegan sus frentes uno contra el otro sin decir nada, Marco le sonríe a Star y ella puede ver los mismos Brackets que lleva, por alguna razón le provoca felicidad, de igual manera ella le sonríe, entonces se abrazan fuertemente, lentamente se acercan y luego. . .

Chu.

Un beso, un inusual beso entre sus labios, por primera vez comparten este diferente beso, ambos quedan en shock algo nuevo ha sucedido algo completamente inusual, esta ocasión el sentimiento se volvió inusual y por lo tanto ambos retocen abruptamente.

"¡E-Está haciendo C-Calor!" Star.

"S-Si encenderé el Aire A-Acondicionado" Marco.

"V-Volveré a-arriba" Star.

"C-Claro" Marco.

Cuando ambos quedan solos en sus camas notan sus corazones laten fuertemente, sus estómagos se siente algo extraño como si algo se moviera dentro similar a un hormigueo que suelen tener cuando se enferman, pero sin ningún verdadero malestar más bien es excitante al igual que nerviosismo, aun así cierran sus ojos con la intención de poder dormir, pero sin éxito alguno.

Esa noche no pudieron dormir, debido a que pasaron recordado la sensación de los labios del otro.

* * *

Continuara. . .

* * *

See you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Diaz Family Ordinary Days (AU) CH 5.**

* * *

 **Luffy Ketchum** this is for you.

* * *

I'm back again! Well in this fanfic, my principal idea for the next Chapters 6 and one's that chapter 7 comes, I'll introduce Characters of the original series and of course I mean Jackie, Janna, Alfonso, Freguson, Pony Head, Tom, Tad, Kelly and others, depending the needs for this Fanfic.

The order for each introductions will be a surprise!

So enjoy and tell what you guys think! :)

* * *

 **Beach Day and Birthday.**

* * *

Luego de su inusual experiencia los Hermanos Díaz han comenzado a tener cierta incomodidad cuando estos juntos, lo normal para estos dos es he siempre estar hablando de cualquier tema que les venga a la mente, tener aventuras, jugar alguno videojuegos en Northwest Sportscards Game Center o lo más usual inventar.

Pero al contrario de eso han tenido momentos en donde casi no se hablan mucho a pesar de estar sentados juntos o cuando hacen alguna actividad los dos tienden a desviar sus miradas cuando sus ojos se cruzan o se ponen nerviosos cuando se tocan.

Angie y Rafael han notado este comportamiento inusual en su Hijos sus instintos les indica que algo sucedió entre ellos, ahora ¿Qué debería hacer los Padres en este tipos de situaciones? Simple.

"¡Vamos a la playa!" Angie/Rafael.

Que mejor manera de calmar los malas vibras que un viaje a la Playa, aire fresco, el sol, el agua del Mar, la arena, esta es el mejor remedio para curar cualquier mal.

"¡Wooooooow!" Star/Marco.

Y por supuesto ellos también están emocionados, cuando se subieron al carro Rafael y Angie mantuvieron todo como una sorpresa para los niños, incluso se podía ver su incomodidad durante el camino, pero todo eso se terminó cuando vieron la Playa.

Luego poder encontrar un lugar para estacionarse ambos niños se disponían para irse a cambiar juntos, pero en esta ocasión fueron detenidos por sus padres.

Esto tomo a los niños por sorpresa aunque al verse nuevamente a los ojos la misma incomodidad sucede y sin quejas los dos aceptan.

En el lado de Rafael y Marco entraron a los vestidores sin ninguna dificultad, Marco simplemente se colocó su pequeño pantalón rojo oscuro bueno es el color favorito de Star.

Una vez terminado es el primero en salir.

"Mijo" Rafael.

Pero antes de poder irse es detenido por Rafael, ya que tiene algo importante que tener una pequeña conversación con su Hijo.

"¿Sucedió algo entre Star y Tú?" Rafael.

El rostro de Marco se congela ante esa pregunta, puede que sea muy listo pero sigue siendo un niño, sin duda les cuesta trabajo esconder cosas, incluso Star es igual que él.

"¿Podrirás decírmelo?" Rafael.

El pequeño Marco evita completamente la mirada de su Padre, es cierto que algo paso entre ellos ¿Pudiera ser alguna discusión? O tal vez ¿Pueda ser esos cambios?

Sea cual sea la causa lo mejor siempre es Hablar pero considerando como son estos dos, sea muy complicado, Rafael solo puede suspirar, como Padre lo mejor ayudar a su Hijo en apuros.

"Mijo lo mejor sería que hablaras con Star y si hiciste algo malo discúlpate de corazón" Rafael.

Marco no espero ni un segundo para mirar a su Padre directo al rostro.

"Un consejo cuando lo hagas mírala directo a los ojos sin importar nada eso siempre funciona" Rafael.

Rafael le hace un pequeño guiño a su Hijo.

* * *

"Cariño ¿Ya terminaste?" Angie.

En respuesta a La pequeña Star sale de la gaveta de vestidores con su nuevo traje de baño.

"Te ves muy linda Star" Angie.

"Gracias Mamá" Star.

Estas palabras casi las dice como si fuera un susurro, el tarje de baño que Star eligió fue uno de dos piezas color morado con lila en las esquinas, esto es debido a que el color favorito de Marco.

"Estoy segura de que a Marco le gustara" Angie.

Star se congela al escuchar el nombre de Marco.

Es cierto que ambos se han mantenido un podo de distancia entre ellos por un tiempo cada vez que ellos se miran a los ojos la extraña sensación vuelve a aparecer.

Angie muy perceptiva cuando se trata de sus Hijos.

"Star ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Marco?" Angie.

EL único inconveniente con ella es que suele ser demasiado directa y la pequeña Star trata de evitar la mirada de su Madre.

Angie suspira es muy obvio que no obtendrá nada de ella, pero. . .

"Cariño" Angie.

Se puede sentir la ternura en la voz de Angie.

"¿Por qué no hablas con Marco? Estoy segura de que pueden arreglarlo" Angie.

Para Star la sonrisa de su Madre siempre logra tranquilizarla o incluso darle fuerza suficiente como para poder hacer lo que sea.

"Lo haré" Star.

* * *

Una vez que los cuatro se cambiaron, su primer objetivo fue establecerse en la playa desafortunadamente no esperaban que todo estuviera ocupado, de hecho pasaron al menos una hora intentando buscar un buen lugar.

Para su suerte el lugar que entraron fue en la esquina cerca del Hotel cercano o mejor dicho es parte del mismo hotel lo cual significa privado.

Por lo tanto tuvieron que pagar para poder instarse, lo cual llevaría cierto "Tiempo" por decirlo así, por ese motivo les dijeron a los Niños que se adelantaran a jugar mientras ellos preparan todo.

* * *

Ya en la playa Ambos Niños siguen inquietos al no saber qué hacer, Star desea poder hablar con Marco pero es algo extraño, no es la primera vez que se dan un beso.

Pero ¿Por qué este se sintió tan diferente? El recordarlo hace que el corazón de Star lata rápidamente y su estómago siente como un vacío.

Para Marco también comparte el mismo sentimiento, pero según su Padre tiene que tomar la iniciativa y ¿disculparse? No parece que eso sea lo que debe hacer pero lo importante es verla a los ojos como antes lo podían hacer.

De esa manera Marco toma las manos de Star y mientras toma un respiro profundo centra sus ojos sobre los de Star al hacerlo se nota perfectamente que esa incomodidad sigue en ese lugar.

Solo que en lugar de apartar la vista la mantiene sobre los ojos de Star, la intención es volver a llegar a ella de la misma manera que lo han hecho desde que tienen memoria.

Star por su parte se paraliza ante los ojos firmes de Marco y su agarre, por alguna razón esto la pone más nerviosa mientras lo mira directo a los ojos ¿Siempre fueron así de Lindos su ojos?

"Star. . . " Marco.

". . . Marco" Star.

Este fue un momento de silencio entre los dos hasta que Marco intento hablar. . .

Burrp~

Inmediatamente Marco cubre su boca, la parecer la presión que estuvo conteniendo en su estomago no solo fue nervios sino también gas e involuntariamente lo soltó frente a una Sorprendida Star.

"JaJaJa" Star.

"JeJeJe" Marco.

Ninguno de los dos pido aguantar mucho y terminaron riendo sin parar por un buen rato.

Afortunadamente esto sirvió para calmar las malas vibras que tenían a su alrededor, esto lo pudieron notar al versea los ojos nuevamente.

Luego de eso decidieron regresar con sus Padres para poder empezar a Jugar sin control alguno.

Angie y Rafael se dieron cuenta al instante de que las cosas habían sido solucionadas entre sus hijos y para celebrar se unieron a la diversión.

* * *

Hasta que vieron un anuncio en el Hotel.

'Competencia de Castillos de Arena'

Macro y Star se miraron un instante antes de sonreír e ir a buscar cubetas de plástico.

Angie y Rafael ni siquiera preguntaron si sus Hijos desean participar ellos simplemente los inscribieron al instante.

Las reglas son simples crear una castillo de arena usando solo agua y arena, simple pero difícil ya que no es fácil hacer un castillo sin tener algún tipo de soporte.

Bueno conociendo a sus Hijos ellos se las ingeniaran, el ganador será decidido dependiendo de la complejidad y tamaño en el que lo hagan ¿Podrán hacerlo? Esta es la primera vez que hacen un castillo de arena.

"¡Estamos Listos!" Star/Marco.

Sus Niños tenían una sonrisa grande en sus rostros además también tenían con ellos muchas cubetas de plástico y palas, dispuestos a crear un castillo.

Angie y Rafael no tuvieron ninguna duda de que definitivamente estaban listos para la competencia.

* * *

Al parecer había un tiempo límite de dos hora para poder construir el castillo, Angie miraba detenidamente a la competencia de sus Bebes, muchos de ellos son mayores, adolescentes y adultos estaban compitiendo.

"¿No es una competencia para hacer castillos de Arena?" Angie.

Angie preguntaba con cierta preocupación.

"Al parecer es como una tradición aquí" Rafael.

Su esposo respondió a su pregunta con un folleto que logro obtener al inscribir a los Niños.

Al parecer el Hotel había realizado esta competencia como un método de atracción e incrementar sus ventas, debido a la gran aceptación del evento, lo comenzaron a implementar cada año.

Lo cual lo convirtió en una especie de competencia anual, de hecho hace 4 años atrás comenzaron a implementar el premio en efectivo de $1,000 dollar's lo cual hacia que la competencia se volviera muy fuerte.

"Esos son los hermanos Wright, han ganado al competencia por los cuatro años seguidos" Rafael.

Rafael señalo a los dos sujetos calvos un tiene un bigote grueso mientras que el otro está completamente rapado.

"Tienen una tienda de bicicletas en el siguiente pueblo" Rafael.

Ambos hermanos miran a los Hijos de Angie con una sonrisa confiada y burlona, esto le provoca un enojo inmenso.

"Ho, tienen agallas para amenazar a mis Bebes, les mostrare lo que pasa si se monten con ellos" Angie.

Angie comienza a cambiar en direcciona hacia los Hermanos con una intensa sonrisa oscura, pero antes de poder seguir Rafael la detiene ya que si no lo hace esos Hombres terminarían en el Hospital y arruinarían la competencia.

"A-Amor, Tranquilízate. . . " Rafael.

Angie se da vuelta para ver a su esposo con los mismos ojos intensos.

"D-Déjalos, después de todo. . . Star y Marco les patearan el trasero" Rafael.

Milagrosamente para Rafael su esposa acepto la condición y ambos se dedicaron a mirar la competencia.

* * *

Cuando comenzó a correr el tiempo los Hermanos Wright no perdieron ningún segundo y comenzaron a juntar arena y agua, apilándolas cerca.

Uno a uno construía los cimientos de lo que parecía ser una especie de edificio o una Torre según lo que parecía, todavía no se podía distinguir hasta el momento.

Luego de una hora la estructura casi estaba terminada al parecer ambos crearon la famosa torre inclinada, con una altura de dos metros con un metro de diámetro los cual es asombroso, los jueces parecían estar aceptando el hecho que nuevamente volverían a ganar.

En el caso de Star y Marco la primera media hora la pasaron dibujado algo sobre la arena una especie de círculo de al menos 6 metros de diámetro y algunas figuras en su interior.

Nadie de la multitud parecía esperar mucho de dos niños que entraron por diversión, pero a muchos les parecía lindo verlos intentar participar.

Pero Angie y Rafael los conocían mejor que nadie y estaban conscientes de que ellos toman su tiempo en planeación para hacer cosas impresionantes, solo les queda esperar y ver como todos se sorprenderán.

Y como se esperaba Marco y Star parece que terminaron sus preparativos esto se puede ver con la sonrisa en sus rostros.

Rápidamente Star toma algunas cubetas de agua mientras que Marco se las de arena, vaciando una ligera de arena alrededor de las líneas que dibujaron previamente.

Cuando Star llego con el agua vaciaba un poco de agua sobre la arena que Marco coloco previamente, en ese momento sus Padres sabían perfectamente lo que sigue.

Al cabo de una Hora muchos de los presentes comenzaron a dejar de prestar a tención a la construcción de los Hermanos para concentrarse en los dos Niños que se encontraban creando una Castillo, no, lo correcto sería un Reino de seis metros de construcción en el centro esta colocada una especia de montaña de arena y sobre ella estaba una castillo de al menos tres y medio metros de altura.

Los detalles eran sorprendentemente detallados desde las ventanas hasta las puertas del lugar, torres, balcones externos, e incluso figuritas diseñadas con arena.

Bajando se podía ver como se construía una pequeña ciudad con formas de la época del renacimiento de las que se suelen ver en lagunas películas viejas.

Para cuando quedaban 10 minutos de tiempo las Hermanos Wright habían cavado con su Torre Inclinada, mientras que Marco y Star se encontraban dando detalles a las torres de la muralla que decencia al Reino de arena.

Incluso ellos no podían evitar quedar sorprendidos de semejante construcción, Rafael y Angie se encontraban sonriendo y tomando fotos sin parar.

Para cuando termino el tiempo los Jueces no necesitaron revisar los demás competidores, el Reino de arena había sido la construcción más increíble que habían visto antes, venderás, guardias, casas, incluso pequeñas personas había ahí.

* * *

Star y Marco ganaron la competencia, el trofeo y por supuesto el efectivo, de hecho el hotel los invito para al siguiente competencia con hospedaje en el Hotel de cinco estrellas, comidas, todo incluido.

Los Hermanos Wright retaron a los niños a una revancha la siguiente competencia, además los invitaron a una barbacoa esa noche en casa de los Wright y familias.

Los Díaz no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar la oferta de los Wright así pasaron la noche en el Hotel para regresar al día siguiente a su Hogar.

A partir de ese momento cada año hay una rivalidad amistosa entre los Días y los Wright.

* * *

En esta época del año los días suelen ser frías de acurdo a las estaciones, la Nieve también comienza a caer de vez en cuando, cualquiera en su sano juicio preferiría pasar su tiempo encerrado que pasarlo en la intemperie.

Pero para Marco esta no es una opción, normalmente el nunca se separa de su compañera inseparable Star, pero en esta ocasión lo tenemos solo, inusual claro, sin embargo esta es exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Un tiempo a solas.

Esto para poder realizar aun compra importante, durante dos meses antes estuvo ahorrando en secreto de todos, su mesada no parecía ser suficiente para su propósito, por tanto a escondida de su familia consiguió algo de dinero adicional mientras "Trabajaba".

La razón para este comportamiento inusual, es debido a cierto acontecimiento muy importante para Marco el día de mañana es el cumpleaños de Star.

Normalmente suele regalarle objetos hechos por él mismo o compra algunas cosas de utilidad y que ambos disfruten, ¿Cuál es la diferencia en esta ocasión de hacer algo especial?

Bueno antes de salir de la escuela, Marco había escuchado hablar a las chicas mayores diciendo de lo especial que es recibir un regalo diferente a lo que salen tener y de lo feliz que las hace si viene de alguien especial.

Esto le dio la inspiración necesaria para llevar todo esto acaba esta búsqueda.

Marco había pasado al menos todo el día buscando sin éxito el regalo perfecto para Star, pero cada cosa que veía no parecía será algo que ella deseara.

"¿Qué le gusta a Star?" Marco.

De hecho son muchas casos incluyendo el pintar, las donas de azúcar, la ropa de colores y que convienen con las de él, nuevas herramientas para construcción ¿realmente es todo?

Marco se encontraba sentado en una banca del Mall con la vista fija en unas chicas comprando ropa, pero nada le inspira para que sea algo que le pueda gustar a Star.

Sin pensarlo suspira de cansancio o decepción dependiendo de cómo las personas lo escucharan.

"Buscas el regalo Perfecto"

Marco levanto su cabeza rápidamente para saber de dónde bien esas palabras.

"Aniversarios, Graduaciones, Cumpleaños e incluso Bodas"

Entonces Marco lo vio justo en el aparador de la tienda mostrándole como su objeto principal de exhibición, rápidamente se acerca a la tienda y examina detenidamente el aparador.

"Lo encontré" Marco.

Es pequeño, y sobre todo es color Rojo como el color favorito de Star, no hay duda ese es el regalo perfecto.

De inmediato entra a la tienda y lo primera que hace es buscar a un empleado, pero curiosamente los que se encontraban detrás del mostrador eran personas con trajes finos.

No estaba seguro si eran empleados o si eran algún tipo de compradores pero Marco no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso después de todo ya perdió gran parte del día en buscar ese regalo y tiene que regresar rápido.

"Señor Quiero comprar la piza que está en aparador del frente" Marco.

Marco le sonríe al señor del traje, pero el Señor lo mira con algo de confusión.

"Podría hacerlo rápido tengo prisa y ¿Sabe de un lugar donde envolverlo par aun regalo?" Marco.

El empleado de Traje observa a Marco lo estudia por un instante y con una sonrisa algo burlona.

"Niño ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta esa pieza?"

Marco vuelve a mirar el aparador del frente para intentar ver el costo.

"Su costo es de $650 extractos"

"Ho" Marco.

"Y en cuanto a la envoltura nosotros lo envolvemos sin costo por la compra"

Marco sonríe alegremente al escuchar eso y enseguida comiza a revisar en su mochila, sin haber entendido el sarcasmo del empleado quien lo miraba con burla.

"¿Sucede algo?"

Una mujer Mayor pero elegante con traje y falda muy fina se acerca al empleado mirándolo con detenimiento.

"H-Ho, Sra. Jones, no es nada es solo este Niño quiere comprar la pieza principal del exhibidor"

El empleado cambia su manera de comportarse al ver a la dueña de la tienda, anteriormente él había tenido problemas con su Jefa debido a un comentario que le hizo a un hermosa mujer que quería comprar una collar de perlas.

Al parecer a la Sra. Jones lo le agrada la falta de profesionalismo del empleado debido al intento de coquetear con una clienta en medio del trabajo.

Pero debido al buen corazón de la Sra. Jones tuvo una última oportunidad, lo último que desea ahora es tener un problema con su Jefa por un Niño que juega a comprar joyas.

Pat.

"Aquí está $650" Marco.

Tanto como el empleado y la Sra. Jones se quedaron en completo Shock al ver como el pequeño niño coloca un gran puño de billetes en el mostrador.

Los dos observaron al niño nuevamente y lo que ambos pueden notar es una sonrisa inocente.

"¿Qué tipo de envoltorio usaran? ¿Pudiera ser Rojo? A Star le gusta el color Rojo" Marco.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

"Al. . . De. . . L-Lo de la envoltura era b-broma. . . Lo siento"

De alguna manera el empleado logro contestar, luego el rostro de Marco se volvió triste al escucharlo.

"No tenemos nada de color Rojo aquí, pero debido a que te ofrecimos el servicio de envoltura aun sin tenerlo, lo envolveremos para ti" Sra. Jones.

La Sra. Jones muestra una sonrisa amable ante Marco con al intención de tranquilizarlo y luego vuelve a ver a su empalado con seriedad.

"Ve a la tienda de regalos en la parte de abajo y trae Papel grueso de color Rojo y papel delgado del mismo color" Sra. Jones.

"E-En seguida. . . ¿Y el dinero?"

"Creo que cierta persona prometió algo que no hacemos y esa persona debe pagar por ello" Sra. Jones.

Sin más que decir el empleado sale corriendo de la tienda.

"Toma asiento pequeño tengo una gran idea para el envoltorio" Sra. Jones.

"Gracias" Marco.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la Sra. Jones toma de la bóveda la pieza que Marco pidió y de inmediato prepara una caja y bolsa.

"Pequeño tu Novia estará encantado con este regalo te lo aseguro" Sra. Jones.

Marco simplemente se ruboriza ante la declaración de la Sra. Jones.

Luego de que la Sra. Jones recibiera los papales preparó en poco tiempo el regalo y con una sonrisa amable se lo entrego a Marco, quien de inmediato corrió de regreso a casa.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Little Star~ Happy birthday to you~"

Esa misma noche los Díaz festejaban con felicidad a la pequeña Star con pastel, dulces, y una rica sopa caliente con mucha carne lista para servir.

Se podía ver claramente en la cara de felicidad de Star esto es debido a que las personas más importantes para ella se encontraban celebrando su cumpleaños.

Sus Padres le dijeron que podía invitar a cualquiera de sus amigos, pero si preguntamos por amigos no hay nada de eso, Normalmente Star solo tiene a Marco.

Y eso es más que suficiente y gracias al hecho de las fechas pudo hacer una excusa perfecta para no causar preocupación para sus Padres, además pudo hacer que su Cumpleaños fuera discreto y prefecto.

"¡Felicidades!"

A quien le importa los amigos si tienes una Familia como esta.

"Mija, este es mi regalo" Rafael.

Rafael le entrega un cuadro grande con la imagen dibujada de un Picasso, El Buen Tono, una de las favoritas de ella con figuras y formas que la hacen ver muchas imágenes.

Verdaderamente hermosa, su Papá debió haber tardado mucho en hacerla.

"¡Gracias!" Star.

Sin duda la dora.

"Cariño este es mi regalo" Angie.

Angie le entrega una caja de madera Ilustrada a mano con diferentes símbolos los cuales debió haber investigado en internet, Sin duda es maravilloso el esfuerzo que tomo en hacer todo esto.

"¡Gracias!" Star.

Hermoso.

Y por último pero Mucho más importante Marco, su único Marco, por alguna razón Star espera mucho de Marco.

"Y-Yo. . . Fui a buscar esto especialmente para ti" Marco.

Qué curioso Marco está nervioso.

Marco saca un pequeño paquete de su mochila para entregárselo extrañamente no parece algo que ambos puedan utilizar, Marco sabe muy bien las cosas que ambos pueden usar.

Pero el regalo de Marco no parece coincidir con lo esperado, es pequeño para ser una herramienta, pero no tan pequeño como una pieza de ensamble.

Esto provoca algo de incertidumbre a Star, Marco es el único que la conoce a la perfección.

De todos modos, Star toma el regalo de Marco y para sorpresa de ella es una caja muy pequeña para una herramienta o pieza de refacción, esto la extraña.

Pero aun así comienza a desenvolver lentamente hasta que llega a la caja de color blanco, Angie y Rafael no saben están algo intrigados por la caja, puede que será algún tipo de pieza o herramienta especial para el uso de Star.

Una vez que Star desenvuelve el pequeño paquete se sorprende mucho, incluso Angie y Rafael se quedan sin Palabras al ver el contenido.

Dos aretes plateados con diamante incrustado de color Rojo son su contenido sin embargo Rafael y Angie se sorprenden mucho al ver el regalo de Marco que no saben que decir.

Para ambos Padres es demasiado extraño ver a su Hijo haya obtener algo que parece o es muy valioso, diamantes rojos con una montura de color plateada.

Ninguno de los presentes podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, frente a ellos Marco les presento el regalo más valioso de todos.

"La Sra. Jones me dijo que este es un regalo perfecto para un cumpleaños" Marco.

Antes de preguntar ¿Quién es la Sra. Jones? Angie y Rafael estaban sorprendidos al ver el contenido del regalo de Marco.

Pero en el caso de Star, ella precia más impresionada por el regalo, mientras que Rafael y Angie están sin palabras al ver semejante obsequio por parte de Marco.

Sin dudarlo Star abrió la caja y dentro de la pequeña caja se encontraba un par de aretes de plata con una gema de color Rojo en medio de ellos, elegante y hermoso peor por alguna razón parecían muy costosos.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Star!" Marco.

Marco mostraba la sonrisa alegre frete a su Star, mientras que Angie y Rafael permanecían perplejos al ver el regalo de su Hijo.

En la pequeña caja se encontraba un par de aretes plateados con diamantes color rojos brillosos en su centro.

"espero que te guste, no estaba seguro de q8e regalarte pero esto me. . . " Marco.

Marco ni siquiera termino de pronunciar ninguna palabra alguna ya que fue fuertemente tacleado por Star para caer al suelo fuertemente.

En medio de la confusión pudo sentir a Star abrazándolo.

"Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias" Star.

Star abrazaba a Marco con fuerza sin tener algún deseo de soltarlo.

Angie y Rafael estaba felices de ver la relación entre sus Hijos, por su puesto Star no dejaba de dar pequeños besos en el rostro a Marco mientras daba su agradecimiento afectuoso.

Beso tras beso intentaba denostar a Marco que realmente lo amaba ante tal hermoso regalo.

Claro que Angie tuvo que separarlos para poder continuar la celebración. Ya que parecía que Star no deseaba terminar de besar a Marco.

Luego de ponerse los aretes que Marco le regalo con la ayuda de Angie La fiesta continuo hasta el amanecer sin preocupación de escuela o trabajo alguno, por tanto La Familia Díaz celebro sin preocupación.

E incluso Marco y Star se les dio permiso de dormir juntos esa noche sin preocupación alguna.

* * *

Ok guys let me tell you I'm going back to Texas for thanksgiving so no work until the next Wednesday (Wednesday 27) so see you next one.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Diaz Family Ordinary Days (AU) CH 6.**

* * *

Merry Christmas! Everyone I wish you the best hug and happiness!

* * *

 **More Ordinary Day's?**

* * *

Hay una lista de cosas que no son del agrado para la pequeña Star, comenzando por visitas a Doctores, especialmente los Odontólogos, visitas de servicios infantiles que suelen llegar de sorpresa con la única intención de molestar a sus Padres, comidas con poco condimento.

¿A caso no pueden ver lo bien que las cosas están en la casa? ¿Cuidados especiales? ¿Alimentación balanceada? ¿Ropas? ¿Vivienda segura? Son nada más que una molestia.

Pero sus Padres se toman muy enserio estas cosas así que no tiene más opción que aceptar.

También contando las compañías que suelen intentar convencerla de trabajar con ellos a cambio de un dinero, Son unos tontos por creer que pueden convencerla solo con dinero, juguetes, dulces o incluso esa increíble enorme caja con muchas herramientas.

Que por cierto Star estuvo a punto de aceptar sin dudarlo al ver todas las hermosas Herramientas con las cuales puede jugar, este siempre ha sido su punto débil.

Para su suerte Marco la detuvo ya que si ella hubiese aceptado ambos estarían en serios problemas, de hecho tanto Star como Marco tienen miedo de su Madre.

Por raro que parezca cuando ella se enoja realmente asusta mucho, incluso su Padre teme hacerla enojar, pero a pesar de todo eso ella es la más tierna y maravillosa Madre.

Star nunca fue o será alguien que tenga paciencia suficiente para mantenerse quieta, como haciendo filas o como en este caso la espera en la estética.

En este momento ella y su Madre están esperando su turno para su usual corte de puntas de Star, aunque recientemente no desea cortarlo porque a Marco le encanta el cabello de ella.

Por tanto Star trata de mantener su cabello arreglado y limpio para deleite de Marco, sin embargo su Mamá no piensa de la misma manera.

La verdad Angie sabe perfectamente las razones de Star por no querer cortar su cabello, normalmente no obligaría a ninguno de sus niños a hacer algo que les desagrade.

Aunque este podría ser una de las pocas cosas que Angie puede hacer con su Hija, ya saben, tiempo a solas entre Madre e Hija, un gusto que no es fácil de coincidir con ella.

"Sra. Díaz pueden pasar"

Luego de que la recepcionista de la estética les diera la indicación ambas caminan a una de las sillas para empezar con el corte de puntas de la pequeña Star mientras que Angie recibirá un corte de puntas, limpieza, un poco de tinte y un permanente.

Todo costeado por su esposo o mejor dicho con la tarjeta de crédito nueva que adquirió recientemente, bueno es un pequeño gusto que se puede guardar.

"Bienvenida Hermanas Díaz ~"

Ambas son recibidas por el estilita de acento extraño, el cual es el que las atiende cada vez que vienen.

"Será lo de siembre para la Pequeña Star y el tratamiento especial ¿Verdad? ~"

"Exacto ~" Angie.

Angie le responde con el mismo acento, esto les provoca algunas risas entre ellos.

* * *

Crick, Crick, Crick.

Mientras las tijeras cortaban, un cepillo pasaba a través de su cabello, Star podía ver como pequeños mechones caían al suelo, es una lástima ya que ella preferiría mantener su cabello largo.

A Marco le encanta tocar su cabello cuando se acurrucan para ver películas en las noches.

"¿Problema Amorosos pequeña? ~"

Esto estremece un poco, pero de inmediato niega con su cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra.

"¿En serio? ~"

Star quiere negar pero a la vez no desea ocultar nada, un extraño sentimiento.

"Bueno ~ No soy un experto en el tema, pero se cunado una persona tiene dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos hacia alguien ~"

Star se ruboriza un poco, normalmente ella no suele hablar con nadie a parte de Marco o sus Padres, pero esta persona es muy honesta.

"Todos los que vienen aquí ~ suelen llegar con problemas, preocupaciones o inseguridades ~ Nosotros lo estilistas o Barberos somos un hombro con el cual pueden contar todo, sin ser juzgados ~"

Luego de considerar un poco las palabas de este estilista.

". . . Marco" Star.

El estilista sonríe cariñosamente al ver como la pequeña intenta hablar con una voz muy tenue.

"A Marco. . . Le gusta mi cabello. . . Y no me gusta cortarlo. . . " Star.

"No tiene que decir nada más ~ Lo comprendo bien ~"

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro el estilista deja las tijeras que estaba usando para cambiarlas por unas delgadas.

"Pequeña ~ Hagamos algo muy diferente de lo usual y cuando tu Marco te vea quedara boqui abierto al ver tu nueva apariencia ~"

Sin rapidez y agilidad las tijeras cortaban en lugares precisos, habiendo que su cabellos se mueva de una lado a otro en forma sencilla, esto duro aproximadamente 35 minutos en contarte cepillada.

"Hemos terminado ~"

Cuando Star mira al espejo se impresiona ante la nueva imagen frente a ella.

"Ve por él Pequeña ~"

* * *

Para las 5 de la tarde, Marco se encuentra en el sillón leyendo atentamente su nuevo libro que consiguió durante la ausencia de Star.

Esta mañana su Mamá llevo a Star para su usual corte de cabello, el cual sin duda le desagrada, para el punto de vista del mismo Marco ella es muy linda sin importar como le corten su cabello.

Así fue como su Padre decidió hacer un tiempo entre ambos, pero como Rafael no cisoide mucho con los gustos de su hijo lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir en el mismo instante fue la Librería nueva que abrió frente al parque.

Bueno al menos debe haber algo que le guste a su Hijo.

Pr suerte para el mismo Rafael, al pequeño Marco encontró muchas cosas que llamaron su atención, Novelas gráficas, Historias de Terror, Historias Antiguas y sobre todo libros de fórmulas.

Muy inusual para un niño de su edad pero él es de esa manera, después de eso simplemente regresaron al departamento y Marco se sumido en los Libros que había comprado.

Extrañamente leía con mucho detenimiento la Odisea pareciera que realmente le interesa ese tipo de cosas, de hecho el lleva leyendo al menos tres horas seguidas.

Viendo la hora lo mejor será pedir algo para que cuando Angie y Star lleguen pueda todos cenar juntos.

"Mijo, ¿Qué tal Pizza?" Rafael.

"Sip" Marco.

"Triple Queso, extra peperoni y carne" Rafel.

"Soda, también" Marco.

Y sin más que decir Rafael toma le teléfono para ordenar.

* * *

"Rafael y Marco Hemos llegado ~" Angie.

Para cuando la pizza había llegado las Chicas también lo hicieron, Rafael fue el primero en ver a su esposa reluciendo con su nuevo peinado licio y piel muy clara.

Además su pequeña. . . Está muy linda, tanto que Rafael de inmediato toma su cámara dispuesto a conmemorar la hermosa imagen frente a él.

Por su parte Star se acerca a donde se encuentra Marco con un poco de vergüenza.

"¿Marco?" Star.

"¿Hum?" Marco.

Marco se encuentra tan concentrado el libro que no vuelve su mirada a Star.

"¿Me V-Veo bien?" Star.

Ante la inusual pregunta Marco decide fijar su mirada hacia Star solo para quedar sorprendido con su nueva apariencia, ella tiene su cabello un poco más corto a nivel de los hombros las puntas están limpias y brillosas.

Su cabello esta partido de en medio con una tira larga de cubre levemente el ojo derecho de Star, se puede ver como tienen puesto algo de maquillaje en sus mejillas y ojos.

"M-Marco" Star.

Star comienza a ponerse nerviosa ante la inusual mirada de Marco la cual parece estar inspeccionándola a cada detalle.

En seguida deja a un lado el Libro que llevaba en manos para ponerse de pie y tomarla de las manos mientras mantiene su mirada fija en ella.

"Te vez. . . Hermosa" Marco.

Con una sonrisa grande y brillante Star no duda de una segunda para abrazar a Marco con mucha fuerza, Marco por su parte devuelve el abrazo.

Rafael y Angie no pueden evitar abrazarse al ver la reacción de los dos, sin duda son unos niños maravillosos.

* * *

Desde los tiempos antiguos el hombre primitivo solo se preocupaba por dos cosas comida y un lugar para dormir seguro.

Pero en cuanto a nuestra sociedad moderna hay muchas o quizás demasiadas cosas que las personas quieren, dinero, posiciones materiales, más comida de la que necesitan, más espacio para vivir, diversión, entre muchas otras cosas.

Pero hay una cosa que defina la sociedad actual como lo que es, además de guiarla o corriendo, lo correcto sería decir obligándolos hasta el punto de torcerlos hasta convertirlos en masque una herramienta más del sistema.

Y esto es la Moda.

Una bestia sin apariencia física, sin género o descripción alguna, que come lentamente a las personas, sea ropa, accesorios, colores, bebidas, música, cual sea la que tomes esta te comerá.

Para Star y Marco de 11 años de edad no son la excepción a esto, siendo realistas, es muy común que los Niños sean influenciados por muchas cosas de sus alrededores.

Premios en las cajitas especiales, juegos de cartas, rol play, no, ellos simplemente siguen las tendencias que aparecen en las temporadas o las que suelen aparecen en la televisión.

Angie y Rafael han visto como esto afecta a sus Hijos, hubo una ocasión en donde Star se impresiono mucho con los cantantes de Hip-Hop, su vestimenta, apariencia, movimientos y rimas.

Star sintió tanto el deseo de hacer lo mismo que ellos y por lo mismo arrastro a Marco no solo cambiaron su vestimenta sino también sus peinados.

Star hiso su cabello en trenzas muchas tensas igual que esos raperos en la televisión, su vestimenta en ese tiempo fue con pantalones holgados y una blusa delgada de resaca, boina y gafas de sol.

En el caso del pequeño Marco se cortó el cabello más corto de lo normal, al igual que Star, uso el mismo tipo de pantalones holgados, camisa de resaca pero con la diferencia de que usaba una sudadera blanca, gorra y gafas de sol.

Incluso compusieron canciones con rimas muy extrañas incluyendo mermelada y pescados, mantequilla de maní con mermelada de mora, para Angie le pareció muy divertido.

Incluso un día hicieron una pequeña función en el parque lo cual les pareció divertido a muchos, puede ser que hayan cantado tan solo tres canciones, pero sin duda a muchas personas les gusto.

Con micrófonos, amplificadores, luces e incluso un escenario que por alguna razón extraña la tienda del centro que se dedica a venta de instrumentos de música los estaba patrocinando.

Ni Angie o Rafael saben cómo es posible que sus Hijos sean capaces de conseguir patrocinadores, por favor, solo tienen 11 años.

Para cuando habían terminado de guardar los un Chico afroamericano se acercó a ellos muy sonriente.

"Oigan Niños podrían cantar eso de nuevo eso fue increíble"

Marco y Star miraron al Chico con cierto desconcierto al no saber la razón de este chico de acercarse a ellos.

Y por supuesto este chico logro entender lo que sucedía.

"Ho, lo siento me deje llevar, me llamo Carter Dwayne y sus canciones fueron increíbles" Carter.

Marco y Star se miraron un instante antes de volver a ver al Chico con una sonrisa.

"Me llamo Marco y ella. . . " Marco.

"¡Marco!" Star.

Star detiene a Marco al hacer las presentaciones y con una mirada de regaño para darle a entender una cosa que solo él podría entender.

"Ho, lo siento lo dijo sin pensar" Marco.

Star solo suspira antes de continuar y mirar al Chico.

"Puedes llamarme "B-Fly" y él es "M.C." como puedes ver somos raperos profesionales" Star.

Star cruza sus brazos y se recarga a espalda de Marco, por su puesto el hace los mismo.

"Buenos nombres B-Fly y M.C. originales a mi parecer, pueden llamarme Wayne si lo desean" Carter.

Carter les sonríe tranquilamente mientras extiende su brazo para chocar el puño con Marco y Star quien responde de la misma manera con felicidad.

"Muy bien Homies, ya que las presentaciones fueron completadas, ¿Podrían decirme como hicieron esas rimas?" Carter.

Mientras Star comienza explicar sus rimas, Marco saca de su Mochila y le muestra alguna de sus notas para que pueda entender la rítmica de ellos.

* * *

"¡Con ustedes Lil Wayne!"

Unos meses después de que la moda del Hip-Hop terminara para sus niños Angie se entraba viendo su programa de Saturday Night Live presentando a un cantante de Hip-Hop que comenzó a hacerse famoso por sus rimas.

"See I'm a fool for pain ~ I'm a dummy Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat Tongue kiss a shark, got jealous bitches up in the boat ~ Eating peanut butter and jelly fishes, on toast and if I get stung ~"

Angie simplemente no puede soportar más la música Hip-Hop y apaga la televisión, pero algo en esas rimas sonaba muy familiar en esa singular manera de cantar.

"¿Hum? ¿Dónde abre escuchado eso?" Angie.

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos Angie decide no darle importancia y prepararse para dormir.

* * *

Y entonces llego el Rock a los oídos de Marco y Star, cualquier Padre normal se asustarían de saber que sus Hijos han entrado el mundo oscuro de la música de Rock.

Pero Angie y Rafael no son los típicos o comunes Padres eso es porque ellos adoran el Rock con todo su corazón.

En el momento que esta maravillosa moda llego a los oídos de ambos de inmediato los guiaron en el camino de la verdadera música del Rock, mostrándoles el trabajo de los grandes.

Rafael lo guio por sus preferencias entre ellas The Rolliing Stones, Pink Floyd, The Who, The Doors, Kiss y por su puesto The Beatles.

Star definitivamente amo las canciones todas y cada una de ellas eran su jam, de hecho no sabía cuál escuchar primero debido a su emoción.

Marco por su parte no todas la canciones fueron de su agredo pero sin duda son buena música en especial the Beatles.

Por otra parte Angie los intento guiar por sus propias preferencias Led zeppelin, Aerosmith, Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Black Sabbath, Metálica y sin olvidar a AC/DC.

Marco adoro esto cada grupo, canciones e incluso ordeno los grupos y canciones en un orden alfabético e incluso hiso una lista de las canciones para escuchar cada día de la semana.

Para Star no todas las canciones o grupos fueron mucho de su atención pero algunas canciones son buenas claro que AC/DC fue lo mejor para ella.

Pero sobre todo Rafael como Angie se aseguraron de que su preciosos Hijos escucharan una de la mejor música de todas y eso fue Queen.

Claro esta que esta moda paso a través de Marco y Star pero la música se quedó con ellos a tal punto de que todavía conservan posters o discos de algunos artistas.

* * *

Cada vez que una tendencia aparecía Star y Marco de inmediato la seguían desde videojuegos, Punk, Comics hasta ropas de diseñador original, la cual Rafael o Angie no sabían de donde obtenían el dinero para costarlos.

Pero hubo una ocasión en especial donde ambos niños quedaron maravillados con tan solo verla a ella. . .

Creo que esto comenzó un mes después de que Marco y Star iniciaron su penúltimo año de Escuela, para ese entonces ya tenían 12 años de edad.

¿Saben? Convertirte en los más listos de toda la escuela no garantiza tener una vida escolar de ensueños, más bien esto te convierte en blanco de burlas o en ocasiones Bulín.

Sin embargo las burlas pasaron de ser simples palabras a insultos fuertes, las miradas se convirtieron en empujones en los pasillos y las pequeñas palmadas se transformaron en intimidaciones.

Claro que los culpables no se atrevían a ponerles un dedo encima en la escuela después de todo ellos son las mascotas de los Profesores y si alguno les hiciera algo se meterían en muchos problemas.

Ciertamente en la escuela estaban a salvo y por supuesto también lo estaban afuera de las instalaciones.

Hasta ese día. . .

"Se creen muy importantes solo porque saltaron grados ¿He?"

Esto sucedió cierto día en donde los dos pequeños acabaron su jornada escolar.

"Estoy seguro ambos juegan con muñecas"

Ante esta amenaza Marco instintivamente se posiciona frente a Star para evitar que ellos se acerquen a ella.

Normalmente la escuela posee un equipo de Americano sus prácticas suelen ser a horas finales, los Profesores les otorgan permisos especiales para que puedan realizar sus prácticas además por cada partido ganado también se les concede una apoyo extra en las Materias.

Y por supuesto que ganaban, partido tras partido, ellos obtenían la victoria a eso eran considerados como alumnos especiales en el sentido educacional, populares, altos, fuertes, bien parecidos.

Pero en cuanto a su personalidad no coincidía con sus acciones ya que son arrogantes y presumidos, además podían molestar o meterse con quien quisieran sin represarías esto debido a que los profesores los tenían en estima alta nadie les reprochaba nada.

Claro que esto fue hasta el día que Star y Marco ganaron la feria de ciencias demostrando que el cerebro valía mucho más que el esfuerzo físico.

Luego de eso la balanza de los Profesores se fue del lado de los Niños Díaz debido a que no solo la escuela los tenía bajo protección sino también algunas empresas importantes también.

Y por cada chico que molestaban eran reportados pero en lugar de ser exentos a todo ahora eran castigados o incluso expulsados dependiendo de la severidad de sus acciones.

Todo gracias a las nuevas estrellas de la escuela Estrella y Marco Díaz, por un tiempo esperaron el momento adecuado para poder descargar su mismo odio y ese día fue el momento en que se saltaron la práctica.

Y ahora cinco Chicos del equipo de americano están frente a ellos insultándolos o empujándolos hasta el momento.

El causante de esto es el capitán del equipo Michael Vick alto y fornido, cuando conto al resto del equipo sus intenciones, él esperaba que todos lo apoyaran pero nadie pensaba igual que él.

Aun así obligo a dos de sus compañeros para que lo respaldaran por la fuerza, mientras que los otros dos lo siguieron para evitar que hiciera algo muy malo.

"Vaya ¿Crees que puedes proteger a tu pequeña Novia? ¡Espera! ¿Son hermanos, cierto?" Michael.

Sin aviso alguno abofetea con fuerza a Marco empujándolo hacia atrás.

"¡Marco!" Star.

Rápidamente Star abraza a Marco evitando que cayera al suelo.

"¡¿Estas Bien?!" Star.

Marco asiente con el rostro pero se puede ver claramente en la mejilla del lado izquierdo esta enrojecida debido al golpe.

"Que desagradable, Niños incestuosos" Michael.

"O-Oye"

"¿Qué diablos haces?"

Los acompañantes de Michael se sorprendieron mucho ante las acciones que está tomando, lo que estaban personando era que solo los intimidara un poco para que se calmara.

Pero esto es algo que no esperaban en lo absoluto.

"Mike te estás pasando"

Otro más intenta detener a Michael por el hombro para evitar que haga algo mucho peor a los Niños.

"¡¿A caso son unos Maricas?! ¡Estos niños nos están fastidiando todo!"

Ciertamente los Hermanos Díaz han tomado más preferencia en la escuela, pero el más afectado de todos solo es Michael.

"¡Nadie se metía con nosotros hasta que estos Niños ganaron ese concurso de mierda!" Michael.

En un momento de silencio por parte de sus compañeros, Michael los observo por un instante solo para darse cuenta de que ninguno de ellos compartía las mismas emociones que él.

Ante eso él se molestó mucho más y de inmediato patea con fuerza a Marco cerca de la mandíbula haciendo gemir por el dolor.

"¡Marco!" Star.

Star se aterra al ver como Marco ahora tiene un moretón es su barbilla y además tiene un poco de sangre saliendo de sus labios, se nota que se mordió muy fuerte cuando lo patearon.

"¡Oye detente Michael!"

"¡Te meterás en muchos Problemas!"

Sus compañeros de inmediato intentan detenerlo, sosteniéndolo de los brazos o cuello ellos son fuertes pero Michael desafortunadamente es más fuerte que ellos, no por nada se convirtieron en la estrella del equipo.

Sin embargo él se libre de ellos fácilmente a uno de ellos lo golpea tan fuerte que lo dejo casi inmóvil.

Uno de ellos corre a donde su compañero había caído para verificar que no se encuentra en peligro mientras que los otros dos intenten contener a Michael con lo mejor que pueden.

Pero Michael se libra de ellos y los empuja lejos de él.

"¡Todos ustedes son unos maricas!" Michael.

Michael observa a sus compañeros con desprecio y odio al ver como no tiene el apoyo de ellos.

"¡¿Por qué le haces esto a Marco?! ¡Nosotros no te hicimos nada!" Star.

De repente Star grita enojada ante la actitud de ese Michael.

"Solo eres un pequeña perra" Michael.

Michael miro con detenimiento a Star por un momento hasta que una idea pareció en su mente.

"Una perra que necesita un entrenamiento especial" Michael.

Michael se acerca a donde se encuentran ambos niños, Marco de inmediato se coloca frente a Star para protegerla pero todavía se tambalea un poco debido a la contusión que recibió pero Star lo abraza con fuerza para que no caiga.

"¡Hey! ¡Idiota!"

Repentinamente alguien toma la atención de los presentes y para sorpresa de todos es una Chica con una apariencia muy llamativa, pero sin duda es linda.

Lentamente se coloca en frente de Marco y Star con una gran presencia y determinación.

"Oye Imbécil ¿Acaso no tienes Bolas? ¿Tal vez ni siquiera tengas Pene?"

Michael no toma estas palabas con agrado, ser insultado por una chica que nunca había visto antes.

Pero Michael viéndola con detenimiento ella tiene un buen cuerpo algo muy excitante para él, la desventaja es esa boca sucia.

Latamente se acerca a la chica sin preocupación alguna puede que ella sea un poco más alta que él, aunque es de esperarse considerando que el solo tiene 17 años.

"Realmente eres una sucia Perra ¿No te gustaría un poco de entrenamiento?" Michael.

La Chica simplemente le sonrió con algo de sarcasmo en respuesta a las acciones de Michael pero repentinamente su mirada se pone borrosa, su cuerpo temblar mucho y por ultimo un dolor inmenso recorre su cuerpo haciéndolo perder razón de sus alrededores.

Puam.

Michael se desploma se espontáneamente sobre el suelo sin previo aviso esto fue debido a que la chica utilizo una Stun Gun de color negro para golearlo justo en la cien.

Su movimiento fue rápido y preciso esto logro hacer que Michael callera en un instante.

"Ustedes"

La Chica llama a los demás compañeros de Michael con fuerza para llamar su atención.

"Llévense a esta basura de aquí antes de que decida cortarle lo poco que tiene de Pene"

Luego de su mano izquierda desenfunda un cuchillo Bowie con su mano izquierda.

"Claro que si ustedes quieren puedo hacerles lo mismo"

Con una sonrisa fría y escalofriante hace que los demás se asusten lo suficiente para llevarse a Michael cargado, dejando solos a esta chica y a los Hermanos Díaz.

Una vez que los Chicos se retiran del Lugar la Chica desconocida se da vuelta lentamente para poder mirar a los Niños que estaban en problemas.

"Oigan ¿Se encuentran bien?"

Elegante, ágil, poderosa y por supuesto Hermosa, sin mencionar su inusual vestimenta la cual le combina de maravilla.

Tanto Star como Marco no pueden dejar de mirarla con gran admiración ella es delegada su tez es casi clara pareciera que es blanca a cierto punto, lleva unas botas largas de estilo militar, una falda color rojo por encima de las rodillas casi a mitad de sus muslos.

La blusa que lleva puesta expone prácticamente todo excepto su pecho pero se cubre muy bien con esa chaqueta de cuero color café oscuro, su cabello es rojo tan largo y lacio que las puntas tocan su cadera en su cabeza lleva una diadema de color negro la cual tiene dos cuernos rojos con amarillo a cada lado.

Y sus ojos sin duda parecieran tener una tonalidad de color casi rojo pudiera ser únicamente por el momento o solo sea imaginación de los Niños.

Pero una cosa si es clara para ellos esta persona es sin duda Increíble.

"¿Se encuentran bien?"

También ella está preocupada por los Marco y Star quienes la están mirando con ojos brillosos y llenos de admiración.

". . . Tu. . . " Star/Marco.

La chica parece suspirar de alivio al ver que los Niños están bien, bueno esos sin contar el golpe del pequeño en la barbilla.

"Niños ¿Saben cómo localizar a sus Padres o. . . ? ¿Esperan no deberían estar en la escuela a estas Horas?"

Pero ante cualquier acción o probabilidad Marco y Star se colocan de pie rápidamente.

"¡Eres Increíble! ¡Por Favor! ¡Enséñanos a ser como Tú!" Marco/Star.

Definitivamente esta Chica se sorprende al grito simultáneo de los Niños, aunque el Niño de inmediato se tambalea un poco debido al golpe, pero esa Niña de inmediato lo abraza para evitar que caiga.

Esto es definitivamente raro.

"Oye tranquilo será mejor que te llevemos a su espuela primero"

La chica toma entre los brazos al Niño el cual no parece en condiciones de caminar, extrañamente es parecía algo nervioso por alguna razón.

"Mmm" Star.

Y por alguna otra razón la Niña parecía estar algo molesta, los niños de verdad son difíciles si las cosa vana a ser en el camino hasta la Escuela lo mejor sería hacer algo de conversación.

"Hey pequeño ¿Cuál es tu Nombre?"

Con una sonrisa tierna decide hacer algo de conversación.

Marco se sonroja un poco ante la sonrisa de esta Chica pero aun con su vergüenza. . .

"Marco. . . " Star.

Con una voz algo molesta y llena de completa indiferencia evita que Marco pueda hablar.

"Marco Ubaldo Díaz" Star.

Marco se molesta al escuchar su nombre completo, algo que no le gusta es que digan su nombre completo, Star lo sabe muy bien pero aun así no es razón de decirlo mucho menos a ella.

"Ho Marco Ubaldo Díaz Lindo nombre y ¿Cuál es el tuyo pequeña?"

Star por su parte al ver a la Chica de alguna manera su molestia desaparece, por alguna razón ella parece una buena persona.

"Se llama Estrella Daniela Díaz" Marco.

Marco responde el Lugar de Star lo Cual esto le molesta mucho al igual que Marco ella no le agrada escuchar su Nombre completo.

Ambos se miran fijamente, Star le indica con su vista que él dijo algo innecesario, mientras que Marco le dice que eso es su venganza.

"Son lindos Nombres, mi nombre es Karen Elson"

Marco y Star registran el nombre de la chica en su cabeza para nunca olvidarlo.

"O pueden llamarme por mi apodo si lo desean. . . Hekapoo, a su servicio" Hekapoo.

"¿He. Ka. Poo?" Star/Marco.

Los dos parecen estar algo confundidos por el extraño apodo.

"Es mi apodo y lo obtuve de. . . Bueno es una larga Historia. . . escuchen cuando curemos a Marco e informemos a las autoridades de eso les contare más cosas ¿De acuerdo?" Hekapoo.

Star y Marco asienten con la cabeza.

"Muy bien" Hekapoo.

"¡OK, H-Poo!" Star/Marco.

En ese momento un fuego desconocido en el interior de Karen emergió al escuchar ese inusual nombre.

"¡No me llamen así!" Hekapoo.

* * *

Una vez que el incidente fue reportado sobre el ataque a los Niños Díaz, literalmente hubo caos del cual solo puede ver en las escenas de películas de drama.

Pequeñas alarmas, Profesores corriendo de un lado a otro, llamadas por teléfono, miedo, preocupación, incluso llamaron a un Dr. privado el cual definitivamente es caro y solo fue traído para atender exclusivamente al pequeño Marco.

Hekapoo por su parte está muy sorprendida sobre todo este ajetreo, con sus 22 años de edad ha visto e incluso experimentado situaciones muy difíciles, Su Madre se volvió a casar después de dejar a su Padre, debido a sus infidelidades.

Ella tenía 12 años cuanto todo eso sucedió, luego su Madre se volvió a casar con un Señor Mayor, no era muy atractivo pero él es muy listo al parecer es un Maestro en una Universidad y él es un verdadero Padre mucho mejor que su verdadero Padre.

Esta seria ala parte de la Historia en donde dirías que esto es un final feliz, pero no es así, Cuando cumplió 19 años su adorada Madre falleció debido a un tumor en su cerebro.

Al parecer lo tuvo por mucho tiempo y debido a que no se trató a tiempo le provocó un derrame con el cual le llego la muerte.

Se deprimió, lloro, grito e incluso destruyo su cuarto, además se encerró en su cuarto por días, sin embargo su Padrastro la ayudo mucho en la recuperación.

Nunca la abandono o dejo abajo siempre la apoyaba e impulsaba a seguir, la trata como si fuera su propia hija, esta persona es un verdadero Hombre y para ella él es su verdadero Padre.

Su deseo actual en la vida es convertirse en una Maestra como lo es su Padrastro, por eso estudia y trabaja, esto para no hacer que su Padre no tenga que preocuparse por sus gastos personales.

Y algún día ella comprara un casa en un pueblo tranquilo para que su Padrastro, no, para que su Padre pueda vivir cómodamente, con ella en la casa de al lado siendo visitado por sus mucho nietos.

Bueno eso si encuentra a un Hombre con la misma integridad y agallas que su Padre actual.

De hecho es baenena cuando se trata de cuidar niños cuando logro superar lo de su Madre ella cuidaba a niños de los vecinos por amor a ellos quizás ella de alguna manera se veía reflejada con ellos y cada vez que ve un Niño en apuros no puede evitar saltar para defenderlos.

Por esta razón fue por la que salto sin dudarlo ni un segundo para defender a Marco y Star, aunque esta fue la primera vez que hace algo como esto, probablemente recibiría un regaño o castigo por haber lastimado a ese Chico cavernícolas.

Sin embargo para su suerte eso no paso a lo contrario, los Profesores estaban tan felices que ella haya defendido a estos Niños tanto así fue que el mismo Director lloraba de alegría por lo que Hizo.

Una vez que el Dr. termino de revisar al Niño Marco muchos contuvieron el aliento en espera de saber el resultado el cual fue muy positivo, al parecer simplemente recibió un rasguño.

"Esta algo asustado, los golpes desaparecerán en unos días al igual que los moretones, a aparte de eso estará muy bien" Dr.

Luego de eso todos suspiraron de alivio parecía como si el presidente hubiese sido herido pero ¿Qué razón hay para que todos estén tan estresados y preocupados por algo como esto?

"Uf, excelente, Profesora Walk por favor llame a los Padres de los Niños. . ." Director.

A las palabras del Director todos se paralizaron.

"¿L-Llamar a los Padres?" Walk.

Se nota que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

"Si hágalo por favor" Director.

El Director parece no prestarle atención al nerviosismo y miedo de la Profesora.

"¿L-Lamar a L-La Sra. Díaz?" Walk.

Todos se asustaron e incluso uno de los profesores comenzó a llorar de miedo mientras se escondía en una esquina de miedo.

"Hey" Hekapoo.

Todos vuelven su mirada hacia Hekapoo.

"No se preocupen yo llame a los Padres del Niño y de la Niña" Hekapoo.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se quedaron paralizados sin hacer ningún movimiento alguno, un extraño comportamiento.

"Hey ¿Están bien?" Hekapoo.

Bank!

Sin aviso las puertas son golpeadas frenéticamente esto llamo la atención de los presentes, Hekapoo observo como una mujer de cabello largo rojizo, extrañamente su presencia inunda el lugar con miedo.

"¡Ma!" Star/Marco.

Ante el grito de los Niños esta mujer corre a ellos sin prestarle atención a nadie de los presentes para darles un gran abrazo a los Niños.

"Mis Bebes ¿Se encuentran bien?" Angie.

Luego de una leve formación por parte de los Niños, la mujer revisa a pequeño Marco con detenimiento observando el parche que el Dr. le aplico al pequeño niño.

"Mi Bebe" Angie.

"Auw" Marco.

Al dar un pequeño toque a la barbilla de Marco se nota lo reciente que fue el golpe.

"Ma~ Eso duele" Marco.

Luego de un poco de pequeñas risas y alivios, Angie se levanta para observar al Hombre de cabello café, piel morena se acerca los Niños para también darles un abrazo.

"Ahora" Angie.

Extrañamente la atmosfera del lugar cambio demasiado.

"¿Quién le hizo esto a mi Niño?" Angie.

Con palabras tranquilas pero al mismo tiempo duras y además un rostro completamente calmado pero algo en ese rostro hace parecer que ella es unes especie de asesino.

* * *

A pesar de los intentos de mantener este asunto como algo aislado e interno, al final se convirtió en un tema de mucha controversia esto es debido al ataque feroz de la Sra. Díaz que literalmente casi mata al pobre chico.

De hecho de no ser por el personal escolar en colaboración con el Sr. Díaz el pobre Michael estaría en una cama de Hospital o mucho peor, aun así las cosas lograron encajar.

De hecho sus Padres intentaron intervenir diciendo algo de pagar para clamar las aguas, sin embargo eso no sucedió para Angie, en ese momento ella golpeo con fuerza al pobre hombre.

Por suerte esto logro calmarla un poco o mejor dicho lo suficiente para poder hacerla entrar en razón y evitar un desastre.

Luego de todo el ajetreo Michael fue expulsado de la escuela y como bono perdió su beca, incluyendo su boleto al estrellato en la Universidad como capitán del equipo.

Un final no tan feliz podría decirse.

* * *

Ahora si preguntamos por Hekapoo digamos que ella se ganó un enorme y casi aficiónate abrazo por parte de la Angie, quien literalmente estaba llorando de felicidad por su ayuda.

Al día siguiente fue invitada a cenar a casa de los Díaz quien hicieron un festín con muchos Platillos mayormente es comida mezclada entre platillos Mexicanos como comida Texana.

"No tenían que preparar todo esto Sra. Díaz" Hekapoo.

Hekapoo intento hablar lo más calmado posible, pero a pesar de eso ella se encurta algo nerviosa.

"Tonterías, esto es una muestra de gratitud" Rafael.

Rafael le mostraba una risa muy alegre mientras colocaba el último platillo en la mesa.

"Además, Marco y Star parecen estar muy pegados a ti" Angie.

Con una sonrisa punta a donde ella se está sentada y para la sorpresa de Hekapoo Marco y Star ya se encuentran a cada lado de ella mirándola con ojos muy brillosos y con sonrisas muy grandes.

"Entonces ¡Comamos!" Angie.

Esa Noche Hekapoo comió mucho e incluso más de lo que ella normalmente hacia esto debido a lo delicioso que todo era, hubo risas pequeñas conversaciones entre ellas.

La historia de la misma Hekapoo, también la historia de Star y Marco con su extraña relación.

Al final de la cena Angie y Rafael le entregaron gran cantidad de lo que había sobrado, al principio ella se negó pero Angie y Rafael son muy persuasivos por supuesto la resignada Hekapoo acepto.

Pensándolo mejor su Padre adorara esta comida.

* * *

Debido al gran cariño o quizás admiración Star y Marco pasan gran parte de su tiempo libre lo pasaban con Hekapoo, cuando está en la Universidad ellos la buscan en sus horas libres o a la hora de su salida.

La misma Hekapoo esta tan sorprendida de cómo es posible que estos dos sean capaces de saber su horario personal, no es que sea preocupante, sino, es el hecho de que sus compañeros la suelen observar con gran curiosidad.

Otros dan pequeñas burlas sin intención maliciosa, hubo un momento en el que le dijeron que esos dos son algo extraños, no el sentido de la palabra malo más bien se referían al comportamiento de los dos Niños.

"¡H-Poo! ¡Vinimos a verte!" Marco/Star.

"¡No me llamen así!" Hekapoo.

Pero sin duda son muy divertidos e incluso muy lindos.

* * *

Con el tiempo los tres se volvieron muy cercanos en los tiempos libres jugaban o incluso hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, hasta Marco y Star ayudaban a Hekapoo con sus tareas o estudios en Calculo.

Ella siempre se le dificulto esto e incluso algunos de sus compañeros les costaba trabajo entender estas fórmulas tan avanzadas.

Pero para Marco y Star. . .

"Tienes que despejar **SIN (1/X) / X2, DX =** " Marco.

"Ahí sigue **–SIN (1/X) . -1/X2, DX** " Star.

Estos niños de 11 años le dan tutoría de cómo resolver un problema tan complicado en poco tiempo.

"Por ultimo" Star.

"Tu resultado será **=COS (1/X) + C, CER** " Marco.

"Ya si se resuelve" Star.

Marco y Star miran a Hekapo con una sonrisa.

"¿Entendiste?" Star/Marco.

Con una mirada algo perdida Hekapoo se mueve de la mesa y de inmediato se arrodilla y mira a los Niños con unos ojos algo llorosos y por ultimo da un par de respiros profundos.

"P-Por Favor e-enséñenme de nuevo-o" Hekapoo.

Luego de eso lloro un poco al sentirse como una tonta al no poder resolver esos problemas.

Star y Marco saltaron hacia ella debido a ese inusual lloriqueo y para sorpresa de ambos Hekapoo abraza a Marco muy fuertemente mientras comienza a llorar más fuerte.

Marco se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y por su parte Star le da uno pellizco en la cara a Marco mientras está haciendo un puchero.

"¡P-Perdón por s-ser un T-Tonta!" Hekapoo.

Les costó casi una hora el poder calmarla para volver a explicarle.

* * *

"Muy Marco utilizara la sudadera negra y Star usara la de color morada" Hekapoo.

También Hekapoo los utiliza como modelos para probar sus atuendos antes de usarlos ella misma, fue solo por diversión al principio pero luego se volvió una especie de hábito el usar atuendos.

Unas ocasiones en la que el Sr. Díaz y la Sra. Díaz salían a sus cenas las cuales no son citas según decían ellos, pero por favor, se podía notar de inmediato que ellos necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

Como siempre estaban muy enfocados en los dos niños dejaron de hacer muchas cosas, pero gracias a la llegada de Hekapoo han podido tener ese tiempo y a ella no le molestaba cuidar de los dos Niños.

De hecho le encantaba además recibía un poco de dinero por el favor aunque ella lo haría gratis solo por estar con estos dos, Hekapoo nunca tuvo hermanos menores, pero si estos dos son lo bastante cercano.

"¡Listo!" Hekapoo.

Con esto la vestimenta queda completa, Marco lleva puesto un pantalón negro de mezclilla con unos tenis converce rojos, combinado con la chaqueta negra de cuero además tiene un peinado de lado haciéndolo ver como si su cabello fuese más largo.

Star por otra parte lleva puesta una Chaqueada de mezclilla color morada converse morados y una falda corta de color negro algo corta a mitad de sus muslos además su cabello esta peinado hacia atrás todo sostenido con una diadema morada para evitar que se regrese.

"¿Qué opinan?" Hekapoo.

"Wow~ nos vemos increíbles" Marco/Star.

El asombro de ambos es sin duda divertido.

"Lo imagine" Hekapoo.

Y por supuesto ella simplemente no puede evitar levantar su pecho en orgullo, después de todo este será el atuendo que usara a partir de ahora en adelante en ciertas ocasiones.

* * *

Sabemos que los Niños están creciendo cuando comienzan a desarrollar ciertos intereses inusuales a los que solía tener cuando eran más pequeños.

Star en lugar de pasar gran cantidad de tiempo ordenando du caja de herramientas o conseguir nuevas, ahora pasa menos tiempo en eso, para pasar más tiempo leyendo revistas de moda.

Sin buscar un tema en especial, solo maquillaje, ropas, zapatos, atuendos y algo de ropa interior de color, claro que esto lo hace a escondidas de Marco.

Por otra parte Marco pasa su tiempo leyendo libros con historias muy interesantes, videojuegos y por supuesto en Star quien últimamente parece usar maquillaje, Marco no puede evitar mirarla fijamente.

Pero ahora él simplemente está un poco más interesado en observar a las personas, especialmente a su nueva amiga Hekapoo a la cual Marco no puede evitar observa muy detenidamente.

Por extraño que parezca el verla le provoca ciertas sensaciones diferentes a las que suele tener con Star, normalmente con Star su estómago y pecho suelen sentirse llenos de aire al verla o estar muy cerca de ella, muy agradable como feliz sensación.

Pero cuando se trata de H-Poo, su cuerpo comienza a sudar, su cuerpo tiembla un poco e incluso cierta sensación extraña recorre de pies a cabeza cuando mira esa espalda y frente de ella.

Muy extraña y algo terrorífica sensación, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, definitivamente muy extraña.

"Niños es hora de Bañarse" Hekapoo.

Marco es el primero en reaccionar esto es una de las cosas que le provoca estas sensaciones, el bañarse con H-Poo nuevamente puede ser una manera de averiguar el significado de todo eso.

Ya que Hekapoo suele bañarse con Star y Marco.

"Voy por mi toalla. . . " Marco.

Repentinamente Star se pone frente a Marco mirándolo con ojos fuertes y llenos de enojo, esto pone a Marco tan nervioso que lo hace olvidar por completo sus emociones anteriores.

"Marco se bañara solo" Star.

Su voz es fría por alguna razón y con pasos silenciosos se acerca lo suficiente a Marco para poder susurrarle al oído.

"Porque Marco está mirando a H-Poo con unos ojos muy lascivos" Star.

Luego de eso Star toca el hombro de Marco haciéndolo temblar de miedo.

"Eso me hace enojar Marco" Star.

Sin más palabra Star toma su toalla y se dirige con Hekapoo dejándolo congelado de miedo.

"Marco note decepciones, Star ha llegado a esa edad en donde no le agrada la idea de bañarse contigo" Hekapoo.

Y por supuesto H-Poo no se dio cuenta de la amenaza que Marco recibió por parte de Star.

Sin más Hekapoo toma su toalla y entra al baño con Star, mientras marco se sienta en el sofá mirando el techo con una mirada perdida en la nada.

* * *

Normalmente las mañanas en el museo especialmente en la sala de restauración Rafael se mantiene completamente ocupado esto con las nuevas obras que llegaron hace apenas un mes.

Debido al desgaste y deterioro el equipo ha tenido que tomar total cuidado en las piezas, mentalmente es algo exhaustivo debido a la gran precisión que se debe tomar en cada una.

Muchos podrían considerar esto como algo muy tedioso peor en el caso de Rafael esto es un sueño hecho realidad, tener la oportunidad de tocar estas obras y esculturas de primera mano, es algo que acelera su corazón.

"Díaz, a mi Oficina"

El trance de Rafael es detenido por el llamado de su Jefe quien al igual que todos se ha vuelto muy ocupado como todos debido a todas las piezas nueva.

Aunque es muy extraño ser llamado por él lo más probable es que sea algo importante o urgentes.

"De inmediato" Rafael.

Luego de entrar a la oficina del supervisor y sentarse frente a él, Rafael puede sentir algo pesado el habiente, también se nota que el supervisor tiene algo de dificultad en hablar.

" _¿Qué razón hay para el supervisor este así de tenso? ¿Pudiera ser. . .?_ " Rafael.

El nerviosismo de Rafael incremente al darse cuenta de la posible situación que puede seguir o mejor dicho es lo que debe pasar considerando el habiente.

"Rafael La razón para llamarte. . . "

Antes de poder continuar Rafael ya se encuentra de rodillas frente al supervisor.

"¡Por Favor no me despida! ¡Tengo Dos niños que cuidar!" Rafael.

Suplicar es la única cosa que viene a su cabeza, patético, pero si con eso conserva su trabajo quien otra opción tiene.

"¡Si es necesario hare turnos dobles y no tendrá que pagármelos pro horas extras!" Rafael.

"¡Rafael!"

El supervisor levanta la voz fuertemente llamando la atención de Rafael el cual todavía sigue suplicando.

"Por favor tranquilízate, no te voy a despedir"

Rafael se avergüenza por su comportamiento previo y rápidamente vuelve a tomar asiento.

"Te llame para decirte que te voy a ascenderte de puesto, ahora será el nuevo supervisor del museo Creek, el supervisor anterior se retira el siguiente año y cuando me pidieron recomendación para suplirlo pensé en usted"

Rafael se sorprende mucho pero luego su sorpresa cambio a felicidad esto es debido a que ser supervisor tendrá muchas ventajas de poder hacer su propia arte y sobre todo la paga es mucho mayor.

"Felicidades Rafael"

Quien hubiese pensado que las cosas cambiarían para algo tan perfecto para Rafael y su familia, supervisor del Museo Creek. . . Espera. . .

"¿Museo Creek?" Rafael.

"Así es, este Museo se encuentra en la tranquila Ciudad de Echo Creek"

"¿Echo Creek?" Rafael.

* * *

Let me share one of my old memories whit you guy's.

I love "Queen" way more before the movie was release, my first hit was "Somebody to Love" that's was in college I listen all most every day, then I became Fan.

Happy day's :)

Of course this 2018 I wait for the Movie and I love it! After that every one of my co-worker said "People only listen Queen just for the movie" I said nothing "Just like ravangel (Not my real Name of course)" then a get anger.

My answer: "I Love Queen before the movie! You %&$#!" that's what said. . . In my maid, the one how speak that blasphemy was my Boss.

So I keep my words, until yesterday in party I insulting him about "Queen Movie" and repeat that's words, Dimmit.

No beer for me ever again!

Anyways, let's hope i do not get fired tomorrow :(

Ones again happy merry Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

**Diaz Family Ordinary Days (AU) CH 7.**

* * *

Another Chapter, So exciting!

And I'm tired, I'll Sleep for now, see you Next one.

* * *

 **That's New.**

* * *

Echo Creek es un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de california, se encuentra algo aislado de las demás ciudades pero aun así el pueblo más cerca se encuentra a 26 minutos en vehículo.

Cuenta con un enorme Mall en su interior hay un gran variedad de tiendas, desde ropa, gimnasios, comidas y diversos artículos, además de eso tiene un parque enorme con un gran lago de alquitrán Primitivo.

Cuando se fundó el pueblo en 1872 los fundadores nunca tuvieron la más mínima idea de que en el interior del pozo, existía una fuente de huesos fosilizados de animales prehistóricos.

Esto no fue hasta que 1946 un joven cayo la fosa maligna al intentar rescatarlo se toparon el descubrimiento de una serie de huesos fosilizados, con investigación y estudios propios se determinó que esa fosa es rica en materiales primarios.

4 años después se fundó la Asociación de paleontología en Echo Creek creando el actual museo y sus diversas investigaciones posteriormente se expidieron nuevas atracciones entre ellas la puntura y escultura.

Este es el trabajo al cual Rafael está aspirando por ese motivo decidieron dar un pequeño tour con Angie para saber de lo que les aguarda.

"Como pueden observar la casa cuenta con dos pisos"

Y también para poder conseguir una casa que cumpla con todas las cosas necesarias para soportar a sus dos "Especiales" Niños e incluso lo suficiente para crear un estudio Privado para Rafael.

"Por favor Síganme les mostrare el interior"

El interior es acogedor y muy espacioso la entrada una vista directa a las escaleras, al lado izquierdo un espacio suficiente para tener una sala de visitas al derecho el espacio suficiente para la sala principal.

Mas haya el espacio es perfecto para un comedor luego cocina, Angie sin duda lo adora, imaginar toda la comida que puede preparar para sus dos Niños.

Un cuarto Muy grande con Baño propio a un lado de las escaleras y al otro lado la cochera enorme.

En el segundo piso hay dos cuartos el del lado derecho es amplio con un ropero grande suficiente para que Marco y Star tengan su espacio personal mucho más amplio.

Pero la razón principal para comprar una casa así de grande es para poder darle a ambos Niños su propio espacio privado después de todo ya se encuentran en esa edad.

Al otro lado está un cuarto demasiado Grande este parece que tiene una especie de torre enorme hacia arriba contando un gran closet mucho más grande que el anterior, en medio de estos dos cuartos esta un baño compartido.

"Esto parece una Torre" Angie.

"Hasta tiene un balcón propio" Rafael.

Ambos están algo sorprendidos de esta inusual construcción.

"Bueno, el dueño anterior tenía una manía sobre coleccionar cosas antiguas de la época medieval"

Por ese motivó la construcción del segundo piso se intentó crear un castillo empezando por este cuarto pero desafortunadamente no termino de construirlo antes de mudarse.

"Bueno ¿Que les perece?"

La casa es perfecta cumple con los requerimientos necesarios el precio no es barato pero no está fuera de sus posibilidades actuales, Angie quiere esta casa y Rafael la entiende él también la quiere pero hay algo que le está faltando.

Si por lo menos supiera lo que es podría considerarlo perfecto pero algo ahí. . .

"Ho lo estaba olvidando, en el patio de atrás hay un cobertizo muy grande y esta aislado de todo, al parecer al anterior dueño lo usaba cuando quería estar en completo silencio"

"¡La compramos!" Rafael.

Con ese cobertizo Rafael puede trabajar en total silencio cuan do tenga la inspiración necesaria.

"¡Tenemos casa Nueva!" Angie.

Ya hora Los Díaz ya tienen nuevo hogar, solo necesitan informarles a sus dos Niños y esperar que no armen un escándalo por ello.

* * *

Star no suele ser muy detallista en cuanto se trata de seleccionar alguna cosa sobre muchas más, ya que ella siempre piensa rápido y eficaz dependiendo de las situaciones.

Pero hoy es una excepción, luego examinar uno de los objetos en la repisa decide pasar a la siguiente sin éxito alguno, luego la siguiente, la siguiente, la siguiente y la siguiente.

"¿Hay más?" Star.

Star fija su vista sobre el dueño de la tienda el cual deja de mirar su Comic para restarle atención a su usual cliente.

"Como te lo dije hace 20 minutos, esto es todo lo que hay"

Luego de hacer un puchero Star vuelve a revisar nuevamente todos los objetos de las repisas, "Olimpo Pala" es el nombre de la tienda en la que Star se encuentra en este momento.

Marco y ella suelen venir muy a menudo, si deseas libros extraños o difíciles de encontrar en esta tienda los puedes hallar e incluso lo pueden conseguir sin problema.

Comics, Mangas, Series, Anime, artículos de colección, disfraces, todo lo puedes hallar es una tienda grande, debido a las constantes visitas de estos dos y pedidos inusuales, el dueño aprendió a reconocerlos fácilmente.

Lo extraño para el dueño Star está sola, Marco suele acompañarla a donde quiera que vaya y viceversa, cada vez que viene tienen dos rutinas diarias revisar las mesas donde hay comics y la otra pedir cosas inusuales.

Pero hoy ninguna de esas cosas está haciendo simplemente vuelve a mirar la mercancía por tercera vez el día de hoy.

Luego de un suspiro el dueño de la Tiendo decide preguntar cosas que va en contra de sus políticas, pero bueno hoy solo hay personas con problemas de comunicación o inadaptados, los usuales clientes de Stuart.

"Star ¿Por qué no simplemente me dices lo que estás buscando y quizás puedas terminar con esta locura de mirar toda mi mercancía por cuarta o quinta vez?" Stuart.

"Han sido solo tres veces" Star.

Star corrige a Stuart a pesar de saber lo que intenta decir.

"Como sea, solo dime" Stuart.

Mañana será un día importante para Star y al igual que su familia porque mañana Marco cumplirá 13 años y después será el turno de ella, pero ahora lo importante es darle un perfecto obsequio.

Los aretes que le regalo Marco son su mejor y más adorada posesión, el siempre esta cuidando de ella quizás demasiado, pero son familia y es normal que eso suceda.

Para decirlo de otra manera, desde que ambos tenían 6 años de edad, de alguna manera Marco se las arreglaba para darle un regalo increíble, el año anterior a los aretes le había regalado una hermosa pulsera con adornos y piedras brillosas.

Al principio todo creían que fue hecho a mano con tela y todo lo demás, pero luego resultó ser una pulsera hecha con piedras preciosas, cosidas por un artesano local.

El anterior a ese le regalo un hermosa blusa color roja con mangas cortas y detalles de color, que resultó ser una blusa de marca Gucci.

Y el anterior a ese una hermosa bolsa color rosa con morado ni Star o sus padres sabían pero esa es una bolsa original Louis Vuitton.

Como consiguió Marco el dinero para obtener eso es sin duda un misterio incluso para Star.

Pero por tal motivo este año ella le regalara algo que incluso Marco quede en deuda con ella.

"Eso será imposible" Stuart.

Star se molesta al escuchar las palabras desalentadoras de Stuart.

"Con los regalos que Marco te ha dado es imposible poder superarlos" Stuart.

"Muy alentador" Star.

El sarcasmo y molestia sigue presente en sus palabras, por supuesto Stuart puede notar la molestia en ella, puede que hay momentos en los que puede ser muy insensible o tonto, probablemente esa es la razón por la cual no es capaz de tener una cita en años.

"Si eres un experto en el tema ¿Por qué no compartes tu gran sabiduría?" Star.

Lindo e innecesario sarcasmo.

"No lo sé, tal vez. . . un. . . " Stuart.

Luego mirar al rededor se su meza en busca de respuesta y por simple desesperación debido a la mirada de Star, toma el marco que se encuentra con la imagen de los Avengers en el.

"Le regalas un marco. . . ya sabes cómo Marco o algo así" Stuart.

"Stuart esa es la más tonta y estúpida respuesta que. . ." Star.

Luego de un segundo Star observa el porta retrato que Stuart sostiene en su mano con detenimiento y entonces su mente se ilumina.

"Tienes razón" Star.

"¿La tengo?" Stuart.

Star arrebata el porta retrato de la mano de Stuart sin ni siquiera mirar la cara de Stuart.

"¡Eres un Genio Stuart!"

"¿Lo soy?. . . Oye a donde. . ." Stuart.

Star comienza a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta de la tienda y sin esperar nada más sale de la tienda de Stuart con el porta retrato sin decir ninguna palabra.

"Y perdí mi fotografía autografiada por los actores de los Avengers" Stuart.

Con un suspiro Stuart simplemente toma su comic nuevamente esperando que Star en algún momento decida regresarle su fotografía.

Para sorpresa de Stuart, Star regresa y le devuelve únicamente la fotografía quedándose con el marco.

"Lo siento" Star.

A pesar de su disculpa sin remordimiento sale de la tienda dejando a Stuart viendo la foto mientras piensa donde pude proteger la foto hasta que mañana consiga un nuevo marco.

* * *

La fiesta de Marco fue sencilla los invitados eran solo familiares y amigos, Hekapoo, su Padre, Rafael, Angie y sin faltar su querida Star.

Al igual que todos los demás cumpleaños que ha tenido Marco nunca ha querido tener a alguien más, Sus Padres y Star pero recientemente Hekapoo y su Padre se convirtieron en parte importante de su vida.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Marco!"

Todos gritaban después de que Marco soplara las velas de su Pastel, como es costumbre para los Díaz una vez que la persona del cumpleaños apague las velas del pastel recibirá sus regalos.

Angie fue la primera en hacerlo no porque sea una decisión unánime sino porque obligo a todos a aceptarlo, el regalo e Angie fue una camiseta gris con la imagen de un Hot-dog animado divertido.

Luego toco el turno de Rafael, su regalo algo verdaderamente inesperado una laptop nueva color gris, Angie no sabía cómo fue que su esposo consiguió algo como eso, considerando el presupuesto apretado que tiene pero bueno después de ver la sonrisa de Marco no pudo decir nada.

Marco y Star se sorprendieron tanto que incluso pensaron en muchas maneras de darle uso a la Laptop.

Luego toco el turno a Hekapoo y si Padre ambos le regaló un suéter de color Rojo brillante muy bonito a decir verdad solo ella fue quien decidió este regalo debido a que su Padre no sabe cómo elegir buenos regalos.

Cuando vio el suéter, sus ojos brillaron con gran intensidad, sin duda le encanto y por consiguiente abrazo a Hekapoo y al padre de ella con mucha fuerza.

"¡Gracias!" Marco.

Este tipo de reacciones son las cuales hacen que Star pierda la confianza con su regalo, cada uno de los anteriores han sido cosas que definitivamente han hecho feliz a Marco.

Después de ver todo eso regalos sorprendentes, ella no se le hubiese ocurrido algo así de bueno, pero ahora es su turno no sirve de nada quejarse ahora.

"Este es mi r-regalo M-Marco" Star.

Star le entrega a marco un pequeño envoltorio en gorma de cuadrado cubierto con una envoltura color rojo y un listón morado, Marco tomo el regalo son felicidad ansiosamente desenvuelve el regalo con cuidado.

Esperando no dañar la envoltura poco apoco se quedaba cada pedazo de cinta y resistor y con eso los nervios de Star aumentaban constantemente.

Para cuando Marco termina de desenvolver su regalo, el rostro que tenía una sonrisa desapareció en su lugar se encontraba un rostro algo extraño, difícil de descifrar para Star.

Además de eso todos los presentes se quedaron en total silencio mirando el regalo de Star, la poca confianza que tenía su esfumo y el miedo lleno su pecho.

"Star" Marco.

El ser llamada por Marco casi le provoca llorar, sus piernas tiemblan, puede que todos identifiquen a Star como una Niña hiperactiva, enérgica, positiva y alegre, pero la realidad es otra la verdad que solo conocen sus Padres, Hekapoo y Marco.

Es la de una Niña nerviosa, insegura, a la que le cuesta mucho poder relacionarse con las demás, solo las personas especialmente cercanas a ella saben de esto, Marco en especial sabe mucho más allá de eso.

Por ese motivo quería obsequiarle un regalo que verdaderamente valora, por eso no compro nada costoso o impresionen ella decidió darle algo muy importante a Marco algo que solo él y ella comparte muy íntimamente.

"Esto es. . . " Marco.

Star trago saliva al ver como el rostro de Marco cambia directo a ella.

". . . Nuestro momento más valioso" Star.

Star no pudo evitar completar las palabras de Marco, en su mente y probablemente en la de él también es lo mismo.

Hug.

"Gracias" Marco.

Marco abraza a Star con mucha fuerza y pasión.

"Lo adoro, realmente ¡Lo adoro, Star!" Marco.

Las pequeñas lágrimas de Star no pudieron evitar salir en este momento y sin otra cosa devuelve su abraso con una mezcla de besos en las mejillas de Marco.

"Awww"

Todos encontraron este comportamiento muy hermoso, en ese marco que le regalo Star esta una pintura dibujada con por ella en la cual aparece los dos juntos abrazados en la Playa donde ambos están sosteniendo una pequeña pelota de playa.

Fue antes de la competencia de castillos de arena fue el momento en el que los dos decidieron que esa Playa son su momento más especial en todo el universo.

Desde ese momento Marco colgó ese retrato en la pared del cuarto de ellos y cada vez que lo ven los dos se abrazan mientras lo observan.

Quizás ese fue no el más caro o más impresionante, pero sin duda es la lo mejor que Marco ha recibido en toda su vida.

* * *

"Es en momento deberán retirar la envoltura"

"Retirar envoltura" Hekapoo.

Karen Elson o Hekapoo como sus amigos o familia suelen llamarla se encuentra intentando preparar la cena del día de Hoy, siguiendo las indicaciones de un Chef en la televisión de la sala.

"Solo tengan cuidado de lo contrario el rollo de cordero se romperá"

"¡Ha!" Hekapoo.

Y tal como lo dijo el Chef en la televisión el rollo de cordero de Karen se hizo pedazos, sin embargo ella nos se rendirá tan fácilmente con eso y con gran habilidad toma una de las cuerdas para atar con firmeza el rollo evitando que se destroce mucho más.

"Lo siguiente será freírlo un poco en la sartén con mantequilla a fuego lento"

"Maldición" Hekapoo.

Hekapoo se está quedando muy atrás en la receta y de inmediato toma la mantequilla para verterla completamente en la sartén colocando el rollo de cordero en él.

"Ahora colocaremos algo de pimienta mientras lo freímos de lado a lado"

"Pimienta, Pimienta" Hekapoo.

Al no ver la pimienta decide tomar algo de pimentón en polvo, después de todo hay que improvisar en estas cosas "Un toque personal" es lo que piensa ella.

"Ahora sigue lo más importante. . . "

Hekapoo no es muy apegada a cocinar pero el día de hoy es algo más especial de lo esto es debido que pasara la noche en el departamento de los Díaz, debido a que Rafael y Angie salieron de viaje a un pueblo de California para ver unas cosas.

Según dijeron eso pero Hekapoo no tiene la necesidad de interrogarlos después de todo ellos tiene sus razones, pero eso le quita la curiosidad, aun así le dejaron dinero suficiente para ordenar comida durante el fine entero.

Por lo tanto ella estará el fin de semana, ahora si te estas preguntando ¿Cuál es la necesidad de cocinar para ella que simplemente puede ordenar comida? Bueno para eso hay que recordar lo que sucedió la semana pasada.

* * *

Fue en una tarde en la residencia de los Elson, Marco y Star estaba de visita haciendo compañía a Hekapoo debido a que su Padre no estaría en casa hasta anochecer.

Al parecer algo había sucedido en la fábrica lo cual le obligo a permanecer por más tiempo de lo necesario, pude que no lo parezca pero Hekapoo tiene ciertas debilidades que no cualquiera sabe.

Una de ellas es de que ella es muy cobarde cuando está sola en casa tiende a generarle ideas de que hay fantasmas con ella o algo extraño pudiera salir de la oscuridad.

Esto fue a un trauma de pequeña cunado su Madre le prohibió ver una película de terror y por su naturaleza rebelde lo hizo, el susto de la película fue tan fuerte que ella durmió con su Mama hasta que cumplió 12 años de edad.

Esto pasó a la edad de 7 años.

Por consiguiente invito a Marco y Star para hacerle compañía mientras su Padre llega a casa.

Para ellos presumió su inexistente capacidad de cocinar la hacerlo con un poco de fuego por ahí, un poco de demasiada sal por haya, algo de excesiva sal ahí, convirtió en la cena en algo verdaderamente incomible.

Cuando Star y Marco lo probaron literalmente aprecia que estaban muriendo con la expresiones excesivas de ellos, su confianza se desplomo al punto de casi llorar.

Claro que ambos niños intentaron consolarla y como disculpa Marco tomo la comida extraña con una impresionante habilidad natural en la cocina se las ingenió para salvar algo de la comida de que había hecho mal.

Todo supo tan bien que Hekapoo se quedó sin palabras.

"Marco es muy bueno cocinando" Star.

Esto le provoca un poco de tristeza al saber que fue superada por un niño mucho menor que ella.

"Con poco de practica H-Poo podría. . ." Marco.

"¡¿Poco?! ¡Necesitará al menos 200 años para hacerlo bien!" Star.

"¡Star!" Marco.

Marco intento calmar a Star para que esos comentarios no afecten a Hekapoo, pero desafortunadamente ya es tarde lo que dijo Star golpeó fuerte el pequeño orgullo que tenía.

"¡Ahora sabemos que H-Poo nunca podrá cocinar como Ma. . . !" Star.

"¡No te burles de mí!" Hekapoo.

Fue ahí cuando Star toco el punto nervioso en ella haciendo estallar en llamas.

"¡Solo espera y Veras superaré la comida de Marco!" Hekapoo.

Co ojos llenos de flas de furia y convicción centra esos ojos a Marco en una señal de duelo, lo cual provoca Marco retroceda de temor.

* * *

"Y ahora solo tienes que adornar con el Greiby de Champiñones portobello y tendrás una cena de 5 extrillas"

Hekapoo tiene su mirada fija en el Rollo de cordero envuelto en una delicada tira de tocino de pavo cocinado a tres cuartos la pequeña rebanada tiene el color rojizo tenue y al colocar el Greiby el olor es magnífico.

Algo para sentirse orgullo.

"Y con esto nos despedimos nov vemos a la próxima"

Con eso Hekapoo apaga el televisor y la imagen que se encontraba viendo desaparece, ahora vuelve su vista sobre su rollo de cordero.

"Hum" Hekapoo.

El cual no es un rollo alguno sino una especie de tortilla gruesa destrozada en varias secciones con partes algo oscuras y un interior algos oscuro con un Greiby marrón oscuro.

Puede que no se vea bien pero el sabor debe ser otra cosa y con esa misma voluntad Hekapoo toma un pedazo y color come luego de un par de mordiscos lo traga mostrando una sonrisa firme.

"Asqueroso" Hekapoo.

Pero aun así mantiene su sonrisa firme.

Muy definitivamente le falta mucha practica y también debe dejar de improvisar cunado intenta seguir una cocina.

Ahora solo hay una cosa que debe hacer. . .

Sin más remedio se desase de su fallida creación luego toma el teléfono y digita una combinación de números posteriormente comienza a sonar hasta que alguien toma esa llamada.

"Buenas Tardes, Papa Johns ¿Qué podemos ofrecerle?"

"Quiero una All Meats con extra Queso y Extra todo, Oh, También orilla de queso Cheddar ¡Pronto!" Hekapoo.

. . . Lo cual es rendirse para seguir peleando otro día.

* * *

"¡Llegamos!" Marco/Star.

Marco y Star llegan con su habitual energía, Hekapoo observa el reloj viendo 6:45 Pm los dos debieron haber llegado alrededor de las 5:00 Pm considerando el tiempo que les toma llegar de la escuela al departamento.

"Llegan tarde espero que tengan un buena excusa" Hekapoo.

La verlos entrar lo que llama la atención de Hekapoo es las dos bolsas grandes que ambos niños están cargando y sobre todo se ve una sonrisa mucho más alegre de lo normal.

"¡H-Poo no vas a creerlo!" Star.

"¡Te va a encantar!" Marco.

"Okey" Hekapoo.

Definitivamente traman algo, ambos dejan las bolsa en el suelo, luego Star baja su mochila y con la ayuda de Marco ambos revisan con detenimiento, con miradas pequeñas hacia ella al parecer están intentando mantenerlo en secreto por lo más que se pueda.

"¡Sorpresa!" Star/Marco.

Y entonces ellos colocan frente a Hekapoo un pequeño bulto color café claro con partes oscuras en su espalda, boca arrugada, ojos saltones color café oscuro patas gruesas y cuerpo delgado.

Su mirada se mueve de un lado a otro como si estuviera intentando descifrar lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor.

Este es un Perro con una extraño apariencia casi no se puede ver a simple vista la raza a la que pertenece.

"¡Se llama Barko Díaz!" Marco/Star.

Los dos están tan encantados con el perro, cuando venían de regreso de la escuela se encontraron con este animalito caminando por la basura, como no tenía un collar y también debido algo sucio que se encorva dedujeron que no tiene un dueño.

Por lo tanto ambos lo tomaron, lo bañaron, lo vacunaron y por ultimo le compraron todas las cosas que son necesarias para su cuidado, cama, comida, juguetes e incluso ropa.

"¡Es muy lindo!" Star.

"¡Tiene ojos de furia!" Marco.

Pum.

Para sobrepasa de Star y Marco su querida Hekapoo se encuentra pegada contra la pared más cercana, en su rostro se puede ver terror de algún tipo además el sudor que comienza a brotar de su rostro parece inusual.

"H-Poo. . ." Marco.

". . . ¿Estás bien?" Star.

Ambos se acercaron para poder revisarla, pero. . .

"¡Aleja a esa bestia demoniaca de mí!" Hekapoo.

Marco y Star se entraban confundidos a la inusual actitud de Hekapoo, por tal motivo se acercaron pare confirmar el estado en que se encontraba, pero cuando intentaban acercarse ella lanzaba pequeños chillidos de angustia.

Luego repensarlo un poco Star y Marco comprende lo que está sucediendo, a Hekapoo le aterran los perros.

* * *

Cuando Karen Elson tenía tan solo 5 años de edad, su Mamá la llevo al parque cercano a casa ahí jugaba con los demás niños que solían ser llevados por sus Padres.

Cierto día ningún niño estaba en aquella ocasión fue decepcionante para Karen (Hekapoo) pero de todas maneras continuo jugando por si sola.

Luego de unos minutos ella se cae del trampolín y antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cae fuertemente al suelo.

Pero al caer no sintió dolor alguno algo amortiguo su caída se sintió peludo.

HyE!

Extrañamente un chillido muy agudo apareció luego de caer, cuando Karen (Hekapoo) se incorporó lo primero que vio fue un Perro color café observándola detenidamente luego ladrar un poco.

Ella de inmediato corre y el perro la persiguió por todo el parque hasta que llego con su Mamá quien la rescato del perro, desde ese día ha tenido gran trauma hacia los perros.

* * *

"¿Qué opinas?" Angie.

"No debería ser un problema pero. . ." Rafael.

Ambos observan al pequeño cachorro Barko jugando una pelota junto con Star y Marco, no importa como lo observen sus Niños están muy felices con el cachorro además es muy lindo.

Sin embargo Angie y Rafael no es tan seguros dejar a los Niños tener un cachorro considerando que tiene s que darle mucha atención, vacunas, comidas, aseo sobre todo.

"Bestia Malévola" Hekapoo.

Sin considerar la fobia de Hekapoo, el problema no es la estadía del perro, el dueño del edificio es muy estricto cuando se trata de mascotas y cualquier queja sea de los vecinos o de el mismo exigiría deshacerse del perro.

El pensar que ambos niños lloraran por perder a su nuevo compañero les parte el corazón, pero lo mejor será hacer que el cachorro se retire lo mejor será llevarlo al refugio de animales.

Ahí tendrán lo necesario para cuidarlo sin embargo la pregunta es ¿Cómo convencerlos?

"Niños tener un Perro es una gran responsabilidad" Rafael.

"Su Padre tiene razón, además ustedes no estarán todo el tiempo cuidándolo" Angie.

Angie concentra su mirada sobre Rafael esperando más ayuda.

"También esta. . ." Rafael.

Rafael implora algo de Ayuda también.

". . . El. . . El. . . ¿Baño?. . ." Angie.

"¡Baño!" Rafael.

"¡Si, el baño!" Angie.

Star y Marco responden a esto, es un buen inicio ahora solo deben presionar un poco.

"Su Mamá es. . . es. . . ¡Malvada y Monstruosa, incluso Loca cuando se trata de la Casa!" Rafael.

"¡Si! . . . Espera ¿Que Dijiste?" Angie.

Al parecer Rafael piso una mina enterrada al intentar caminar sobre un terreno donde sabía que ahí estaba, ahora Angie lo observa intensamente, realmente está en serios problemas.

"No hay Problema" Star/Marco.

Los niños toman se colocan enfrente del cachorro y lo observan detenidamente, el cachorro ladea su cabeza al ver las acciones desconocidas aun para el pequeño.

"¡Ve al Baño!" Star/Marco.

El cachorro levanta sus orejas da una vuelta alrededor de la casa y al terminar comienza a caminar en direcciona a donde se encuentra el Baño al llegar entra sin ninguna duda.

Angie, Rafael y Hekapoo miraron la inusual acción del cachorro, el cual repentinamente cierra la puerta del baño encerrándose luego hubo un silencio, mientras todos observaban el baño.

Shush!

Repentinamente se escucha caramente como alguien baja la palanca del baño, la puerta se abre y el cachorro sale para colocarse frente a Star y Marco quienes comienza a acariciarlos en el cabeza.

"¡Bueno Chico!" Marco/Star.

En ese momento nadie sabía exactamente que decir o hacer solo miraron con demasiado asombro lo que acaba de suceder.

* * *

Luego este incidente Angie y Rafael no tuvieron más opción que acertar al Cachorro Barko, en este momento se encuentra durmiendo en el cuarto de los Niños.

Al parecer Hekapoo huyo cuando tuvo la oportunidad diciendo que jamás volcaría mientras este "La bestia" este ahí, pero 10 minutos después llamo para disculpase con llantos y por lo que se puedo escuchar lagrimas con mocos mezclados.

Puede que sea mayor de edad pero en ocasiones se comporta como una linda y adorable Niña.

"Nuevamente ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Angie.

"No tengo idea" Rafael.

Bueno, el asunto del Baño todavía los sigue intrigando, aun así no tiene otro remedio a parte de aceptar la situación, sus Niños son y seguirán siendo increíbles sin importar lo que suceda.

"Dejando eso de lado ¿Has pensado como decirle a los Niños?" Angie.

Y ahora lo mejor es en concentrarse en las cosas futuras.

"No tengo idea" Rafael.

Este es un tema delicado para ambos, Marco y Star han vivido cómodamente en Washington toda su vida y conocen el lugar mejor que Rafael y Angie, puede que haya habido un momento en el cual estaría bien decirles esta noticia.

Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, Karen Elson o según Los niños Hekapoo se convirtió en una parte muy importante de sus vidas, separarlos de ella sería muy doloroso para ellos.

"¿Y si esperamos hasta su graduación?" Rafael.

"¿Tanto?" Angie.

"Debo recordarte que ellos se saltaron grados" Rafael.

Angie no puede refutar eso, para ella siempre serán unos Bebes pero lo que su Esposo dice es cierto en cuatro meses más terminaran la escuela y eso significa graduación.

"Cresen muy rápido" Angie.

Angie no puede resistir la sensación de llorar por eso.

"Cierto" Rafael.

El sentimiento es mutuo en ambos.

"Luego la Universidad" Rafael.

"Hu" Angie.

Al parecer las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mucho más al escuchar sobre la universidad ya que eso significa que tendrán que mudarse.

"E-Es mu p-pronto solo t-tiene 12 años" Angie.

"Técnicamente cumplirán 13 antes de Terminar la escuela" Rafael.

"¡Ghu!" Angie.

Angie pareciera que su corazón explota cada vez que escucha que sus Hijos cumplen otro año más, muy exagerada reacción pero ella es así.

Rafael no presta más atención a la situación y termina de limpiase los dientes para regresar a dormir al lado de su Esposa, una vez en la cama Rafael revisa su despertador asegurándose que suene a la hora correcta.

Luego de recuperarse del ataque espiritual Angie deja su libro a un lado y al igual que Rafael dormir lo suficiente ya que mañana será como todos los días ocupados.

"Por cierto. . . " Angie.

Justo antes de que Rafael pudiera recostarse cómodamente Angie toma el brazo de Rafael con fuerza y se pude ver una sonrisa algo fuera de lo usual a la que ella suele poner frente a ellos.

Normalmente esa sonrisa la suele mostrar cuando está molesta. . .

"Creo recordar que alguien me llamo Malvada y Monstruosa, incluso Loca ¿Verdad?" Angie.

"A-Amor lo que dije. . ." Rafael.

Esa noche Rafael sintió la furia que suelen pasar las personas que se atreven a molestarla, Por suerte ellos están casados y Rafael término durmiendo en el sofá por las siguientes dos semanas enteras.

* * *

Continuara. . .

* * *

Coming in soon:

Chapter 8: **Prom Night.**

Chapter 9: **Welcome to Echo Creek.**


End file.
